


Broken Bridges

by teenybirdy



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Other, Rejection, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 57,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/pseuds/teenybirdy
Summary: An AU Love story: Andy loves Miranda, and deep down Miranda loves Andy. Can they mend the bridges Miranda broke when she rejected Andy's love?SLOW TO UPDATE!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another fic idea from the lovely celesse201, who for whatever reason, holds the belief I can bring her ideas to life. This is my first major AU. Not giving too much away. Miranda is Miranda but I am making her and the twins slightly younger for the sake of the fic. Andy is not the Andy you expect (Hence the AU)
> 
> I do not own the main characters related to The Devil Wears Prada. They are owned by the original author and 20th Century Fox. Some characters will be my own.

Looking into the mirror he groaned as he took in his unkempt dark wavy hair and the messy lumberjack beard. He appreciated he needed to tidy himself up. He was trying to build his business as a Remodelling Architect and first impressions counted, so turning up to meet potential new clients looking like the wild man of Borneo wouldn't make a good impact.

Smiling at the simile, he examined the fine wrinkles around his eyes. His face was tanned to a deep olive from spending the last few months on a site in the Hamptons. His teeth were pearly white and his wide smile made his eyes brighten, the flecks of green and amber in the brown causing them to shine like sunlight on polished stone. He loved his eyes, holding the belief they were his best feature. When he was good-humoured, which was 98% of the time, they remained warm, lively, and sparkled with laughter, but when downcast they grew dim and darkened. The smooth green on the edge of his iris contrasted beautifully with the amber and green flecks in the middle. His eyes captured the interest of many women who gazed into them, yet there was just one woman who owned his heart, and she couldn't return his love no matter how he wished otherwise.

Sighing at the fleeting thought, he pulled off his sleeveless t-shirt and his muscles rippled with his smooth movements. He was proud of the way he had grown, spending the better part of his early twenties slim, he had bulked up over the last three years; it showed the hard work he put into his physique through his work and his extracurricular activities.

Pulling out his cell from the pocket of his basketball shorts he scrolled quickly and dialled his favourite barber. "Luce." He growled, unable to stop the grin that formed at the loud squeal on the other end of his cell. "I need a favour, honey. Can you fit me in this morning, I have lunch with a prospective client?" He laughed happily. "Sure thing, I'll be there within the hour." He disconnected quickly and placed his cell on the vanity. Stripping off the rest of his clothes he stalked to the shower.

Today would be a good day. You couldn't beat a free lunch and the potential to charm a new client. Ana told him nothing about the woman who may hire him, but she'd been impressed with the renovations on Ana's home. Unable to stop the smile he stepped under the warm spray and closed his eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

He was about to pull into a parking spot in front of the restaurant when a sleek silver Mercedes town car cut in front of him.

In frustration, he slammed on his brakes and pressed his hand on the horn. Like any New Yorker would, he spewed profanities. "You goddamn, mother fucking cocksucker. How did you not see me here? Goddamn arrogant sonofabitch." The driver stepped from the car and discreetly flipped him the bird as he moved to open the rear door.

Pulling back into traffic he looked into his rear-view and his breath caught at the sight of the older woman, her silver hair falling just so. His concentration shot, he almost missed as another car pulled out of a spot. Slowing down he pulled into the spot and took a few calming breaths. Stepping onto the sidewalk he looked back towards the restaurant and shook his head. It was only a matter of time before he crossed paths with Miranda, New York was a small city in many ways, but he hoped he'd have more time.

As he meandered towards the Le Bernardin his thoughts were overtaken by recollections of the first moment he met the woman he loved.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Who are you?" Miranda asked, her blue eyes piercing into his soul._

_"My name is Andy Sachs, I recently graduated from…" He tried to hand his resume to Miranda only to have it ignored as she looked down at the papers in front of her. She looked up and gave him a once-over, top to bottom. "...Harvard University..." He continued._

_"What are you doing here?" Miranda queried._

_"Well, I think I could do a good job as your assistant and…um…" Andy hesitated before continuing. "I came to New York to be an architect and sent letters out everywhere, but no-one's interested. A friend told me Elias Clark were looking for staff for entry-level positions. I met with Sherri in Human Resources and basically, it's this or nothing."_

_Miranda seemed pleased with his honesty, offering a small smirk. "So you don't read Runway?" She asked._

_"No." He sputtered in shocked disbelief. Why on Earth would she think he'd read a fashion magazine?_

_"And before today you had never heard of me?" Miranda queried._

_"No," His nervousness was clear in his voice in as he fell into the deep pools of blue._

_"And you have no style or sense of fashion." Miranda declared, looking at his sports jacket, chinos, pale blue shirt and loafers as if they carried the plague._

_"I think that depends on…" He stammered._

_Miranda raised her eyebrow, "No, no...That wasn't a question." Finally picking up his resume Miranda glanced at the information as he stood shuffling from foot to foot._

_Miranda held up her hand and made a shooing motion. "That's all!"_

_Started with the abruptness he let out a nervous laugh. Shaking his head as Miranda stared at him, he turned away. As he reached for the door he spun around. "Okay, okay you're right. I don't fit in here. I am not interesting or particularly fashionable but I am smart I learn fast and I would work very hard for you..." Miranda said nothing. "...Thank you for your time..." He left quickly._

_Stepping into the elevator he let out a sigh of relief, his heart was beating furiously and his palms were sweaty. That woman was something else. She was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, and those eyes, he'd happily drown in their depths. Stepping from the elevator he moved towards security to hand in his visitor's pass to the burly security guard. He caught his name being called urgently. Looking back, he spotted the uptight redhead from upstairs beckoning him with her index finger as she shook her head in wonder. He let out a sharp laugh as he made his way to the woman. "You have got to be shittin' me?" He exclaimed when he reached the redhead._

_"There's no accounting for taste, Andrei," Emily stated coldly._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

He faltered as he arrived at the doors of Le Bernardin. Looking down at himself he nodded once. Wearing slate grey Dolce and Gabbana trousers and a matching vest, paired with a black Tom Ford shirt, he was dressed to impress.

His hair was tamed. He'd let Luce talk him into having it cut much shorter than he usually preferred. It had been clipped short at the back and sides while the front was kept longer and his wavy hair swept back off his forehead in a side parting. His beard had been trimmed to precision, so it looked like 3-day-old stubble, fading into his sideburns. She'd wanted to leave him clean shaven, but he was worried he'd be left with a patch of pale, untanned skin.

Luce stated he looked classy when he came back from getting changed in her back room. He grinned, a dimple flashing in his cheek, and shrugged. She didn't understand the details of his life but had realised he'd been burnt by love and often told him it was a shame he didn't date.

Taking a deep breath he stepped into the cool restaurant and was greeted politely. Explaining that he was here for a meeting with Ana Jacobson he was led to a table where once again he hesitated. Sat beside Ana was no other than Miranda Priestly.

As she looked up and beheld him, her mouth dropped open and shock flash in her eyes. Schooling her features she leaned back confidently. Ana stood up and smiled, her hand extended to him.

As he stepped up to the table, he clasped Ana's hand in his. "It's lovely to see you again, Ana, how are Cody and Jon?"

She grinned. "The boys are well, Andy. Jon won his first soccer match, he really appreciated you taking the time to practice with him." Ana gestured to Miranda. "This is Miranda, she is interested in your work."

"Hi Miranda," He stated nervously.

"Andrei..." Miranda licked her lips before smirking. "Are you going to stand there like a statue of Adonis or will you join us?"

Ana looked at her friend and the young man, who was blushing, confusion clouding her eyes. As he sat opposite the two women, she asked the one question running through her mind. "You know each other?" She was amazed.

"We did, once upon a time. Andrei was my one and only male assistant many years ago." Miranda stated softly.

"The one that left you in Paris?" Ana choked on her drink. Turning her face away from them she wiped her eyes and tried not to laugh at the sheer absurdity of the moment. Miranda had spoken in length to her one night about the disappearing assistant who had declared his love before vanishing off the face of the Earth, and she was aware just how much Miranda had searched for the young man. She had never mentioned his name, however, stating it caused her too much pain.

"Yes, the exact one." Miranda clarified. She turned appraising eyes upon the man in front of her and offered him a genuine smile. "You look wonderful, Andrei."

"Andy." He growled deeply. He kept his eyes averted, unable to let himself fall in the depth of blue. It would hurt too much to have those eyes upon him and walk away again.

Miranda chuckled. "So forceful, Andrei. But no, I much rather your given name, as you are aware."

He looked up into those baby blues and felt himself sinking. Tearing his eyes away, he looked at Ana for help but she seemed to be gathering her things. As she looked up, she caught his eyes. "I'm sorry, Andy. I have an appointment and wasn't meant to stay this long. Now the introductions made you can thrash the deal out between you." She stood, and he followed her to his feet as she swooped in and gave Miranda the usual air kisses. With a final wave, she was gone, leaving him alone with the Devil herself.

Closing his eyes he counted to ten before sitting down. Miranda eyed him hungrily as he rubbed his jaw. "So, what do you want?" She arched her eyebrow and smirked. "Miranda, I am serious. This is a business lunch, nothing more. What work do you need doing and where?" His tone remained firm and confident which had the older woman sitting back in surprise. She looked a little pleased if the quirk of her lips was anything to go by.

"There are multiple areas your expertise would be welcome, Andrei. Firstly at the house in the Hamptons. I am holding my benefit there in August and need work doing to the ballroom, kitchen and bathrooms. Men's Runway is also launching at the end of the year. Level 16 has been vacated and Nigel and his team will set up there. I need the space cleared and redesigned, with its own closet."

He looked down at the menu as their server approached. Scanning the menu he decided. "Dover Sole, please."

"Filet Mignon." Miranda annoyance at being interrupted was clear. "Wine?" Miranda questioned.

"No, thank you, I am driving out to Queens after lunch." He stated. He also needed to keep a clear head with the editor. They both watched the server retreating, and he grinned. Miranda's reputation preceded her, and everyone understood not to linger.

"Why are you going to Queens?" Miranda asked. Now she had Andrei in front of her, she did not want to let him out of her sight.

"Rockaway Beach, I'm going surfing." He told her.

"In Tom Ford and Dolce and Gabbana?" Miranda's tone was teasing, and he caught the laughter behind her words.

"Well, I'm sure that would be a sight, but no. I have a change of clothes and my board in the car. The waves won't be fierce or anything, it's best in autumn when it's the hurricane season. But it'll be good enough." He explained lightly.

Miranda swallowed audibly. "Well..."

He wanted to steer them back to a professional level. He'd forgotten how engaging the older woman was when she focused her sole attention on you and displayed an interest. "Now, back to business. Tell me more about what you want for Men's Runway and the house?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Lunch passed quickly with her explaining her vision as they ate. After clearing up a few points, Andrei understood what she needed. He'd assured her once she provided floor plans he would draw up designs with a quote. He would send them to her once complete. If she was unhappy, he would make revisions, or she was free to use an alternate source to have the work completed.

As they stepped out into the afternoon sun, she turned to the young man and frowned. "The twins have missed you." She said. "I have..." She trailed off, biting her lip. She had never identified what it was about this man that had her world spinning off its axis. She had been devastated when he'd disappeared from New York. "...You can visit them if you wish. They would enjoy that immensely."

She noticed the pain reflected in Andrei's beautifully expressive eyes. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Miranda."

Roy pulled up and Miranda watched as he exited the car quickly and moved to the rear. She observed him gazing at Andrei curiously, almost doing a double take when he realised it was the person he'd flipped the bird to, and then when he realised it was Miranda's ex-assistant. "Hey, Andy." He grinned, a flush creeping up his cheeks.

"Hi, Roy," Andrei stated quietly. He turned to her. "I should..." He gestured towards his new Toyota Tacoma. "I'll be in touch."

"Andrei..." Miranda faltered. She did not want to let him go.

"I'll see you soon, Miranda." She was stunned when he bent down and placed a light kiss on her cheek. "It was good seeing you again."

She called after him. "Was it?"

She watched as he spun around, walking backwards as people parted around him like the red sea. His face split into a wide smile, showing his dimples. "Always."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda returned to Runway but found her attention was scattered. She entered her office, closing the door with the advice she was not to be disturbed. Spinning in her chair she looked out of the window, her mind on Andrei.

Seeing him enter the restaurant had shocked her and when he stepped towards their table and Ana rose to greet him, it was all she could do not to growl at her friend. She experienced an overpowering sense of possessiveness. Andrei was hers, he had been hers since that first day he'd stepped into her office. There was something about him that made her firing off the demand for Emily to fetch him.

Being in his presence again after so long left her wanting more. The changes she discerned in him, his growth, it left her astounded. Rugged and fit, his biceps were well defined under the sleeves of his shirt and his chest broad. His entire persona caused a jolt of desire to run through her deeper and more ferocious than anything she'd experienced before. She wanted to run her hands through his wavy hair, trail her fingertips up his stubbled jaw. And that ass, before he'd turned to walk backwards and called to her, well, it was simply divine.

She acknowledged how she felt for Andrei, but she was initially slow on the uptake, living in a state of denial. By the time she had worked out what she felt it was too late. He was gone. Broken by her harsh attitude to his gentle declaration of love. She had not believed him at first, she was scared by the failing of her previous marriages and that fear increased with the force of her own feelings for her young assistant as he told her of his deepest hopes for them. She told herself his words were lies meant to pull her in before discarding her or a ploy to gain something from her. Yet upon seeing the pain she caused flickering in his eyes she recognised his words were the truth and her own heart broke.

She remembered that final day in Paris as if it had occurred just the day before, the moment ingrained in her mind.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_She knew he had spent the night with Christina Thompson, the woman's bright red hooker lipstick was unmistakable on his neck when he banged on Irv's door to warn her of his manoeuvring. At that moment, seeing him flushed and with the signs of a night spent in someone else's arms, she had been apoplectic. She had never experienced such a rage. "Have you completely lost your mind?" She seethed._

_"Miranda I need to talk to you," Andrei whispered, seeing Irv lurking in the background._

_"Do not disturb me." She hissed, dismissing him entirely. She saw his shoulders slump dejectedly as she slammed the door in his face apologising to that poisonous dwarf for the disruption._

_Hours passed, and she outmanoeuvred Irv before announcing at the luncheon that the James Holt position was going to Jacqueline Follet. From the stage, she observed Nigel and Andrei's reaction and her smile of congratulations came out more like a grimace. She took no joy in dashing her friend's hopes, but Nigel would succeed, she had plans for her oldest friend and closest ally._ _Andrei's disappointment in her was clear and she was certain she had dashed the high esteem and respect he held for her._

 _After_ the _lunch she recognised Andrei wanted answers, they were visible in his eyes as they sat side by side in the car. Turning towards him, she spoke quietly. 'You thought I didn't know?" She asked. Andrei nodded his agreement. "I've known what was happening for quite some time. It just took me a little while to find a suitable alternative for Jacqueline, and that James Holt job..." She sighed. "...it was so absurdly overpaid; of course she jumped at it." She let herself smile. "And so I just had to tell Irv that Jacqueline was unavailable. Truth is there is no-one who can do what I do, including her. Any of the other choices would find the job impossible and the magazine would have suffered."_ _She gazed at the young man sat beside her. "I was very, very impressed though, with how intently you tried to warn me." Studying his reactions further she continued to speak. "I never thought I would say this, but I really do see a great deal of myself in you. You can see beyond what people want and what they need and you can choose for yourself_."

 _Andrei looked at Miranda in confusion. "I don't think I'm like that. I...I couldn't do what you did to Nigel, Miranda, I couldn't do something like that.'_ _He claimed._

_"Mm, you already did..." She stated coldly. "...to Emily."_

_"That's not what I..." He stuttered. "No no...That was...that was different. I didn't have a choice." Andrei declared._

_"Oh no, you chose, you chose to get ahead. You want this life, those choices are necessary." She told him._

_"But what if this isn't what I want? I mean, what if I don't want to live the way you live?" Andrei asked._

_Miranda blew out a harsh breath. "Don't be ridiculous Andrei, everybody wants this, everyone wants to be us,"_

" _You are wrong, Miranda. I don't want to be like you." She looked at him, eyebrow raised. "I want to be with you." Andrei's voice was gentle and his eyes held tenderness. She realised she probably looked like a guppy, her mouth opening and closing in incredulity at those words. She shook her head, she would not let herself believe him. "I love you, Miranda, your girl's too. They're beautiful, like you. I want you to consider what I am saying, think about it, give me a chance." She heard the hope in his voice. "I would love you all of your life, I would respect you. We could be a family."_

_"I...I...No, that will not do." She stuttered. She let her eyes turn hard and her voice was quiet but firm. "How can you even contemplate I would return such sentiments? You are a man almost half my age, with no real idea of what you want from your life. The idea is quite absurd, really. You have overstepped all boundaries, Andrei. I will forget this and you will not mention such things again. That's all." With that, she turned away and placed her sunglasses on as the car stopped. She exited the car and entered the milling press but realised Andrei had stalled upon following her from the car. As she turned to scan the crowd for him, she saw his back as he moved across the road quickly, travelling in the opposite direction. When he reached the other side of the road, he turned back and she saw the tears glistening in his eyes, a sign of his heartbreak. He nodded once at her before turning his back and continuing towards the Place de la Concorde. She knew she had made an egregious error in her dismissal of his genuine feelings._

_Ignoring the press she pulled out her cell and pressed the speed dial for Andrei's cell, only for it to ring out to voicemail. Making her way through the hotel she tried again with the same response. She grew frustrated. Why was the impossible man not answering her calls? He always answered. Trying one last time it didn't ring but went straight to voicemail. She closed her eyes from the knowledge she had ruined her one chance at absolute love. Her heart ached, and she tried to tell herself it was for the best, Andrei would be like the others, and she couldn't live through yet another disappointment._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda shook herself from her memories and spun towards her desk. She tried her hardest over the years not to linger on those moments in Paris, but her dreams each night took her back to those final moments with Andrei. Looking down at the designs on her desk from the latest James Holt season, she frowned at the sheer atrocity. She did not have the inclination to deal with such horror.

Pulling up her browser she did a quick search of Andrei Sachs. It was something she had not considered doing for at least two years. The articles flooded in causing her to gasp in amazement.

He had started small purchasing run-down properties across L.A for a song using an inheritance from his grandparents and flipping the properties quickly for a profit, but it was his work on a large abandoned Colonial Revival mansion in L.A that caught the industry's attention. Built in 1905, the six-bedroom, four-bath mansion had fallen into disrepair over the many years it had been empty but had been occasionally used as a standing film-set for quite a few B-Grade horror movies. There was a fire that had damaged the roof and much of the second floor in the 1980s. With the help of a small, loyal crew, he had restored it to its former glory for its new owners, who had purchased the mansion as part of a package with the property next door, which also needed restoration.

Miranda was stunned, the work done on the house was magnificent, with the Pocket doors and eyebrow windows lovingly restored, the garden beautifully landscaped. The before and after photos showed the immaculate care and attention to detail she knew Andrei held and the pride he took in his work.

Andrei's fame had risen in California and his move back to New York raised a few eyebrows. In one architectural magazine, he was quoted saying it was time for him to return home, when they queried where that was he smiled and stated New York was his home, it was the place his heart wanted to be, and so Andrei Blake Sachs moved back to the Big Apple and opened an office in the Meatpacking District.

In the few months since his return word was spreading across New York about the passionate young man who lovingly restored premises to their original grandeur or modernised them to perfection. He was offered work at many high ranking architectural firms but declined all to continue building his own firm and many of his loyal team of tradesmen followed him across the country, safe in the knowledge they would be treated well and cared for in their employment.

She turned back to the window and contemplated her next steps. She wanted Andrei more than she ever wanted anything before, for the man he used to be and for the man he had become.

More than anything, she regretted the way things ended with him. She knew there was a long way to go to regain his trust, but she hoped she still possessed his heart.

She would work towards a future by his side. To be the family, he once claimed he wanted. The twins still adored him. Cassidy kept a photograph Cara took, of her sat on his shoulders on her bedside table, while Caroline kept a photograph of the three of them with Patricia on her pin board. Neither spoke to their mother about the young man who disappeared from their lives so abruptly.

She swore to herself she would fix the monumental mess she created. At 45 it was time to follow her heart, and that would ultimately lead her directly towards the handsome man who haunted her dreams.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Nigel walked into the outer office and saw Miranda, through the glass window of her office, gazing unseeingly through her window to the street below. Leaning against Emily's desk he thumbed in the general direction of the editor. "What's that about?" He asked.

"You tell me. She went for lunch with Ana Jacobson and that contractor she was interested in using. When she came back, she was distracted. She didn't even reel off any instructions, and she hasn't demanded coffee." Emily was nearly hysterical at the editor's unusual behaviour. "God Nige, the last time I saw her like this was when Andrei left her in Paris."

"Speaking of Six, did you hear he's back in New York?" He smirked at Emily's shocked face. "He was seen in Central Park by Jocelyn, who told Paul. The whole art department knows so maybe the rumours spread. Miranda has a happy knack of finding things out."

"Oh God, I love my job, I love my job, I love my job." Emily closed her eyes and breathed her usual mantra hoping it would calm her. It didn't work. "Oh shit, she'll destroy him."

"I don't think so, she always held quite the fascination with that young man, surely you noticed that when he worked here?" He declared calmly.

"But he's gay. He was living with that chef." Emily sputtered.

He laughed freely, seriously amused by the assumption many had made regarding Six's sexuality. "He is not gay. Jesus Em, I thought you had a better gaydar than that. He is as straight as a die." He continued to chuckle. "The rumours are saying he's turned into an extraordinarily handsome man. Jocelyn said he's ripped and sexy as hell. Bearded, tattooed and oh so delicious." He licked his lips as Emily let out a squeak. "I wish he swung my way, I'd hunt him down and woo him within an inch of his life if the rumours are true."

"Coat, bag." Miranda's voice echoed through the outer office, although she spoke with her usual quietness. When the second assistant just gaped at the woman she sighed and rolled her eyes. Nigel watched as her eyes settled on an empty chocolate wrapper as she stepped behind the desk and retrieved her own things. "Nigel, surely you have work to do?" She arched an eyebrow at him and he moved away quickly, dodging into the kitchenette. He saw his boss looking at Emily as she gestured, with a tilt of her head, to the second assistant. "Emily, I expect that to be dealt with." Miranda's tone was icy.

He caught Emily's sigh as she counted backwards from three, a move he'd seen many times over the years. "Yes, Miranda." This would be the twentieth assistant fired in three years since Andrei left. And now Emily owed him. She'd stood firm, sure they were finally on to a winner with this one and he'd bet her fifty bucks the young girl wouldn't see out the month.

"I am leaving for the day. Other than telling me this matter is resolved, I do not wish to be disturbed unless Runway is on fire. Have the art department send the book electronically. I will be in the Hamptons with the twins for the weekend. I will arrive Monday morning promptly. Ensure my coffee is ready and that it is hot. That's all." Miranda stalked towards the elevator and disappeared.

Stepping back out of the kitchenette he stepped back into the outer office as Emily connected quickly to Roy, ensuring he was waiting as required. Getting confirmation, she disconnected and looked at the now ex-second assistant. "Why did you have to get caught with that bloody chocolate wrapper, Belle?"

The young woman felt a sense of foreboding. "I was having a sugar low." She explained weakly.

Emily clenched her jaw. "Yes, and the last thing Miranda requires is sticky fingerprints on everything, plus you broke the no eating at desk rule, that is what the cafeteria is for and when she requests something you are supposed to fetch it immediately." Emily sighed. "That's three strikes, Belle."

"But...but..." The young woman stuttered.

"I'm sorry Belle..." He sensed she wasn't really but wanted to soften the blow. "Your termination paperwork will be posted out to you."

"She's firing me?" Belle screeched in shock.

"Yes." Emily diverted the desk phone to her cell and stood. Smoothing out her McQueen skirt she looked at the young woman. "You have fifteen minutes to vacate before security arrive to escort you from the building." Emily pulled Nigel out of the office quickly, heading towards the closet. He knew she hated the handing over her hard earned money, but he'd called it. Now they would go to the closet to get his gloating over and done with. He would surprise her by not taking the money and keeping his gloating to a minimum, he'd tell her to buy a round of drinks instead. It was an act of kindness he wouldn't normally allow, but the remembrance of a gentle young man with an innate goodness left him feeling nostalgic.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_She hates me, Nigel." Andy whispered hoarsely. He'd just been chewed out and spat out in typical Miranda fashion._

_He looked up at the tall dark-haired young man and saw the pale face, his square jaw and pretty eye. He was gangly and endearingly awkward. "And that's my problem because..." He asked. Seriously, what did the young man expect? "Oh, wait, no, it's not my problem." He looked down at the proofs he was working on._

_"I don't know what else I can do, because if I do something right it's unacknowledged, she doesn't even say thank you. But if I do something wrong, she is...vicious." Andy's tone was emphatic, and he exhaled a sharp breath._

_"So quit." He told the young man._

_He felt the young man's eyes on him. "What?" Andy queried, shocked._

_Nigel looked up and rolled his eyes. "Quit."_

_"Quit?" Andy's tone was incredulous._

_Nigel decided it was time for some home truths. "I can get another girl to take your job in five minutes...one who really wants it."_

_"No, I don't want to quit. That's not fair. But, I, you know, I'm just saying that...I would just like a little credit...for the fact that I'm killing myself trying." Andy stated._

_Nigel snorted. "Andy, be serious. You are not trying. You are whining." He moved across the room and placed the proofs on his desk before turning back and catching Andy's eyes. "What is it that you want me to say to you, huh? Do you want me to say, "Poor you? Miranda's picking on you. Poor you. Poor Andy. Hm? Wake up, Six." He gestured at Andy before moving around his office, putting things away. "She's just doing her job. Don't you know that you are working at the place that published some of the greatest artists of the century? Halston, Lagerfeld, de la Renta. And what they did, what they created was greater than art because you live your life in it. Well, not you, obviously, but some people." He picked up the most recent edition of Runway and waved it at the young man. "You think this is just a magazine, hm? This is not just a magazine. This is a shining beacon of hope for...oh, I don't know...let's say a young boy growing up in Rhode Island with six brothers, pretending to go to soccer practice when he was really going to sewing class and reading Runway under the covers at night with a flashlight. You have no idea how many legends have walked these halls. And what's worse, you don't care," He saw that Andy was looking a little discomforted. "Because this place, where so many people would die to work, you only deign to work. And you want to know why she doesn't kiss you on the forehead and give you a gold star on your homework at the end of the day." He prodded Andy in the centre of the forehead with his pencil. "Wake up, sweetheart."_

_He heard Andy take a deep breath. "Okay, so I'm screwing it up." He hummed his agreement. "I don't want to, I just wish that I knew what I could do to..." Andy faltered and he could sense the lightbulb moment and the sigh as he came to the realisation. "Nigel?" He heard the smile in Andy's voice. "Nigel, Nigel..." He looked up to see the bright smile, a dimple in Andy's cheek playing peek-a-boo._

_He shook his finger at Andy. "No!" Andy's laughter was like music and he couldn't resist. Gesturing for him to follow he led him into the closet. "I don't know what you expect me to do." He looked over his shoulder at the slim young man whose eyes were lit up in amazement. He couldn't help but smile as he handed Andy a range of clothes and shoes as he looked increasingly stunned, his arms full of Dolce and Gabbana, Saint Laurent, Hermès, Balenciaga and Tom Ford. "Andy, shall we? We have to get to the beauty department and God knows how long that's going to take." He couldn't help but grin at the small groan. This would be worth the effort._

_The first test would be Emily, who'd been scathing toward Andrei. If Emily reacted semi-favourably, then it would ensure Miranda's approval._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

He walked into the Barcelona Bar with Emily in search of Serena, they were looking forward to a Friday night of drinks and maybe a spot of dinner. The day had quietened after Belle had left Runway sobbing and word had got around that Miranda had left for the weekend. Every member of staff breathed a sigh of relief.

Spotting the tall Brazilian at the bar talking to a man, her hand resting on his bicep, he knew Emily had not yet noticed. If she had it would be an all-out war. Emily was notoriously jealous when she thought someone was encroaching on what she believed was her territory.

The fact the beautiful Serena had not had a boyfriend for two years, and her eyes followed Emily hungrily, was not something Emily had noticed, and he knew it was only a matter of time before they would collide spectacularly. He hoped to be there to see it.

He felt the redhead tense upon hearing Serena's joyous laughter. Looking sidewards he saw the young woman biting her lip as her cheeks flushed and hands clenched at the sight in front of her.

Serena's arms had reached around the young hunks abdomen, holding him close as she looked up into his eyes and smiled happily as he spoke to her gently. He couldn't make out the young man's face but if his body was anything to go by, he could understand why Serena seemed so enraptured.

The man turned when a young woman tapped him on the shoulder. Untangling himself from Serena he snaked his arm around the woman, pulling her in for a one-armed hug. Nigel could see the man in profile as he introduced the two woman who eyed each other warily before the new arrival disappeared again with a fleeting smile at the hunk.

Serena looked up and caught his eye. Smiling widely she beckoned for them to join her at the bar. Taking hold of Emily's elbow he propelled them towards Serena and her new man. As they stepped behind her, the hunk looked up, his eyes widening in happiness.

"Hey, Nige." A familiar smile shone from the man's face, a deep dimple softening the strong face.

He couldn't help but let out a loud laugh as Emily's eyes widened at the sight before them. "Six, my God. Let me look at you." He stepped beside Serena and held his arms out and Andy twirled happily between them before pulling him into a bear hug.

"I can't believe you're still calling me that." Andy grinned as he released him.

"Well, that lovely little six-pack seems to have grown exponentially." He grinned up at the tall young man. "Have you grown even taller? My word, you're a giant."

Andy blushed. "Nah, I'm still only six-two."

He scoffed. "Only six-two." His smile widened as he shook his head.

He caught Emily's groan. "Shit, shit, shit!" He raised an eyebrow at the redhead. "What am I supposed to say if Miranda finds out about this little reunion?" She asked.

"Hey, Em, chill. I saw Miranda at lunch." Andy stated gently.

"So it's your fault." Emily accused menacingly.

"Whoa, what the fuck did I do?" Andy held his hand's palms up."

Emily ranted. "You, you...First, you leave. You don't keep in touch. You admit to seeing Miranda at lunch, which clearly rocked her world off its axis, yet again. And you have her audacity to ask what you did?" Emily was on a roll and his lips quirked in amusement. "Nothing's been right since you fucking left. She was lost without you. And then you rock up out of the blue. And to make things worse you've turned into a stud and I walked in here to find the woman I love wrapped around you. You are an ass, Andrei Sachs. A monumental ass. I could throttle you, you big ass."

"You love me?" Serena's quiet question caused Emily to jump and the two men looked at each other as they tried to stifle their laughter.

"Well...well, oh fuck it!" Emily made to flounce away but was stopped by Serena's warm hands around her waist.

"Don't you think you should have told me, Querida? Mm..." Emily's lips crashed into Serena's and he couldn't help but clap in delight as they kissed.

Catching Andy's eyes he was amazed to see them sparkling with happiness. "Oh dear God, Andy. I'm so happy you were here to help with this. The sexual tension has been through the roof." He smirked.

Andy's joyful laughter burst forth and he couldn't help but laugh along as Emily pulled away breathlessly. "I think you're forgiven, Andrei."

"Always glad to be of service. Now, let me get the drinks in." Andy's smile was bright, and he found his breath catching at the sight.

Whoever this young man found to spend his life with would be the luckiest person on Earth.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another fic idea from the lovely celesse201, who for whatever reason, holds the belief I can bring her ideas to life. This is my first major AU. Not giving too much away. Miranda is Miranda but I am making her and the twins slightly younger for the sake of the fic. Andy is not the Andy you expect (Hence the AU)
> 
> I do not own the main characters related to The Devil Wears Prada. They are owned by the original author and 20th Century Fox. Some characters will be my own.

Emily called him three times to demand a lunch meeting with Miranda, which he tried his best to dodge, but Emily remained relentless. "I'm calling bullshit, Andrei. You're chatting through your bloody bollocks. I don't give a flying fuck how busy you claim to be, she wants to discuss the plans you sent her and the quote." Emily's heels clicked on marble in the background as she rushed through the foyer of Runway, no doubt with a searing hot, triple, Venti, no-foam latte.

"Em, I have a job and a fucking deadline of noon today. I start work at the Hampton's on Monday, as discussed. If she doesn't like it, she can find another schmuck to do the fucking work." He growled. "I am not someone that will jump when she tells me to. That boy is long gone." He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "If she's that fucking desperate I will be in my office between two and four pm, catching up with my accounts." Emily stuttered down the phone. "Now I have a fucking business to run. That's all Emily." He disconnected the call and caught his offsider's eyes.

Seb grinned at him. "You really told that lady, boss."

"Goddamn women." He growled. "Demanding wenches, the lot. Now, let's get this shit done, we are cutting it fine." He picked up his toolbox and made his way through the lobby of the Union Square apartment he was renovating. When he first entered the 500 square-foot apartment, it held original details like old pine wooden beams, exposed walls, crystal doorknobs and exposed metal door frames.

He marvelled at the work completed so far. The real work started by gutting the place, stripping everything down as much as possible to build it back up, going with a less-is-more approach in line with the requirements of his client, a young investor from Wall Street. The walls in each room had been re-plastered and a primer coat applied ready for painting. The fireplace was stripped down and rebuilt it with a new interior stone to anchor the space. Ripping up old carpet he uncovered a superb, honey-coloured parquet floor.

The poorly configured kitchen, which lacked cabinets and possessed a Formica countertops and a gas stove which sat under the window had been redesigned. He built a new black granite countertop under the window to maximize the space, leaving space for the fridge and a dishwasher and cooker. The kitchen was tiny, but it had become functional and looked elegant.

Next on the list had been the bathroom. The shower, positioned over a bathtub, produced low water pressure the faucets and leaked hot water. The tiles were broken and the toilet temperamental. He and Seb installed underfloor plumbing, re-tiled the space and installed a new luxury shower, sink and toilet, creating more space and modernising it.

The last job he needed to complete was to reattach the new doors he'd made to match the exposed pine beams, and the owners requested they recycle the crystal doorknobs, he thought them ugly but the happiness of his client remained important. They worked quickly and quietly and he found himself lost in thought.

Miranda had been corresponding by email regarding the work she wanted completing. He was unsure, but she agreed to the work he suggested, with no alterations. This had been unusual, and now she was demanding lunch. He caught Seb's eye as they finished fitting the last door. "Get outta here, bro." He told the young man.

"Sure thing, boss. Don't let those women grind ya too hard." Seb grinned cheekily as he rolled his eyes.

"I'll be in the office. I need to get on top of the books before we start that job at the Hamptons." He sighed as Seb laughed. They all understood he hated crunching numbers. "You out later?"

"Yeah, no doubt we'll hit Barcelona Bar, the other guys love all those fashionista's." Seb waved his arm. "I'll head off to check on things over in Brooklyn."

"Thanks, Seb." He liked working with Seb, they did not consider the necessity for unnecessary conversation.

Making his final touches he looked around at another job well done and smiled. He arranged, with his client, to meet at the apartment and he looked forward to seeing the reaction to the work.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

She regarded Andrei smiling as he left the building and shook hands with a young man in a Brooks Brothers suit.

Turning around he stalled at the sight of her silver Mercedes Town car idling behind his truck. With obvious effort, he moved towards his truck as she opened the door and her Prada clad foot stepped on to the sidewalk.

As she stepped out of the car, she lifted her sunglasses off her face and searched Andrei's eyes. She had not laid eyes on him in weeks and her requests for lunch met with instant refusal.

That morning, after Emily's stuttered apology to her query about lunch, she set the new Emily the task of finding out exactly where Andrei was, to no avail. Roy text her to advise her the young man's truck had been seen in Union Square. She had Roy bring her in the hope she did not miss him and had waited twenty minutes for him to appear.

Andrei stepped towards her and looked her straight in the eyes. "Miranda, what an unexpected pleasure." His tone remained light, but he seemed far from pleased. "We are ready to start work on Monday as discussed."

"You refused the requests to meet me for lunch, Andrei." She couldn't stop the ice from forming around her words and she watched as he stiffened.

"You call having Emily hounding me almost daily demanding my presence a request?" Andrei shook his head in disbelief and chuckled. "What world do you live in, Miranda?" His tone held incredulity. "I have a business to run, one I'm having to build up almost from scratch since my return from the West Coast. I have deadlines to keep, something I acknowledge you understand. I need more staff and cannot find the time to interview suitable candidates and I am so behind on my accounting, the thought of it is giving me nightmares. And you wonder why I don't bow down to your so-called requests? This is not how this works."

She swallowed at the sheer brute force of the man in front of her. "I did not demand...I realise I do not have that right, Andrei, and if Emily made it seem as if it implied a command, I will express my sincerest apologies."

Andrei sighed and rubbed his jaw. "What do you want from me, Miranda?"

Stunned by the sadness in his voice, she whispered. "I hoped...well, I hoped that you would have time to walk me through the changes at the house. I studied your vision on paper, but I am struggling to picture it." She sighed wearily, upset that, once again, she had somehow gotten on off on the wrong foot with him. She couldn't prevent herself from unleashing the dragon, and yet she thought he had seen beyond that. Perhaps time had made him forget or his sentiments had changed. She shuddered. Peering up into his eyes she observed the flicker of understanding.

"I'm sorry, Miranda. I think I let myself forget that Emily is used to your ' _requests_ ' being met. She became a little irate at my refusal and told me my excuses bullshit. I did not appreciate her implying my time was any less important than yours." Andrei's apology held sincerity, she recognised it in the relaxing of his shoulders and in his expressive eyes. "If you have the afternoon free, we can drive out to the Hamptons and I can explain the details. I would prefer to take my truck rather than go in the Town car, I'm covered in dust and..." He gestured to his cargo shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt which he had paired with a pair of dusty Chelsea work boots.

"Acceptable." She husked. "If it is suitable, I will ride with you, save Roy the trip. I am staying at the house for the weekend."

"Alone?" Andrei seemed stunned.

"No, the twins are already there, Cara drove them up to the house yesterday." She caught Roy's attention, and he released the trunk. Climbing out of the car quickly Roy grabbed Miranda's bags as she took her purse from the backseat of the Town car. She let herself catch Andrei's eyes. "This is not a problem, I assume?" She queried breathlessly.

"No, Miranda. No problem at all." She witnessed the flicker of a smile and rolled her eyes. Andrei's good humour couldn't be dampened for long. She often held amazement at the quick turnaround in his moods, but appreciated, inherently, he held no malice within him, she'd known from the first moment she had met him. He had changed though, a sadness lived inside him and he had hardened.

She watched as Andrei stepped towards Roy and took her bags in his free hand, he offered the older man a small smile. "Drive safe, Andy," Roy warned gruffly.

"I know, she's precious cargo," Andrei stated with a smirk.

"You bet," Roy muttered darkly. He'd been driving her for almost ten years, through two divorces and her pregnancy with the twins. She sensed he was unamused with her easy acceptance of Andrei driving her to the Hamptons.

"If it makes things easier, I can text you once we arrive." Andrei offered, trying to placate the older man.

"You better," Roy growled.

Miranda rolled her eyes. Roy was protective of her, often overly so. "Roy, I will expect you at the Townhouse at 7:30 am on Monday. That's all."

"Yes, Miranda." He agreed.

Andrei moved to the back of the truck and hoisted his toolbox up into the bed of the truck. Moving back around the truck he placed her bags on the back passenger seat before opening the passenger door for her. She quirked her eyebrow. "Um, the bed of the truck's a little dirty. I was planning to hose it down this weekend."

"You have a bag back there too?" She questioned as she slid into the seat and settled.

She was stunned when Andrei didn't answer her immediately, but closed the door and jogged around the car. As he slid in behind the wheel his eyes met hers. "It's my surfing stuff." He explained with a grin. "And a few changes of clothes."

She scowled at his use of the word  _stuff_ _,_ convinced he used the word to infuriate her. She gazed out of the window as they moved through traffic towards the Brooklyn Bridge. Unable to stop herself she asked the one question that had been plaguing her for the last week. "So, do you visit with your son often, Andrei?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

He was confused. "My son?" He did not understand what the woman was on about. "I have no children, Miranda. What on Earth gave you that impression?"

"Do not lie, Andrei." Miranda hissed.

His head snapped to the side, and he glared for a moment before tearing his eyes back to the road. "Now, look here. I have no fucking idea what you are on about." He became furious. "I have no reason to lie to you."

"You and Christina Thompson's night in Paris." Miranda seethed. "She had a child around nine months later, and now suddenly she's back in New York."

"And you think it's mine?" He let out a bark of hard laughter. "I would not be that irresponsible, Miranda. And for your information, I may have spent the night with her, but I did not have sex with her, not in the true sense. Not that it would be any of your damn business if I had."

"You didn't?" Miranda seemed stunned.

"Not unless you count a mediocre blow job as sex." He smirked at Miranda's gasp of shock. "What's it to you, anyway? I could be married and have a passel of children and it would be none of your concern."

He watched her from the corner of his eye as she looked down at his left-hand ring finger quickly to reassure herself before schooling her features. "What stopped you?" Miranda ignored his question, but he sensed her curiosity. "In some ways, I can recognise her appeal."

"I...well..." Het let out a frustrated breath, and he felt the blush moving up his neck. "I couldn't, well, rise to the occasion. Too much wine and minimal sexual attraction. Plus I'd realised I was in love with someone else." He muttered the words, hoping she would not catch them. No such luck.

"Was?" He detected Miranda's audible gulp. "Past tense."

"Miranda, it was three years ago. I was still a boy but I am not that boy anymore" He growled. There was no way on Earth that he would admit she was the only person he would love. There was no way he was putting his heart out there for her to trample in her 5" Prada heels.

It had taken him three years to prove to himself he knew what he wanted from his life, and although there would always be a part of him that yearned for the woman beside him, he understood he had zero chance. She had made that perfectly clear. He had taken her words in Paris to heart, and they echoed in his mind frequently.

He frowned. "You did not answer my question. What is it to you if I had fathered that woman's child?" He asked again, hoping she would provide an inkling into her thought process. He was out of practice reading the woman. "It's almost as if you are jealous, but that can't be right, you explained I was nothing to you."

"I...Andrei...we...I..." The older woman struggled to find the words to express what was in her heart.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye and spotted her internal struggle. "You know what, forget it," He grumbled. He kept his eyes on the road and he became tense.

Miranda turned slightly in her seat and was scrutinising him. After five minutes he heard the muttered. "The child didn't look like you, he looked like a little like Irving's eldest boy."

"Well, Irv's welcome to claim the boy, or not. Christina wasn't overly thrilled when I stormed out of her room that morning to warn you. In fact, she told me she would ensure I was embarrassed about not being man enough." He sighed. "It was emasculating, having her spew her resentment at me, to question my masculinity, and then everything else, well..." He trailed off. "...It's all in the past now. There would always be painful moments in my life that would change my entire world in a matter of minutes. Those moments left me stronger, smarter, kinder, and a little wary. If Christina thinks she has a claim in me she's sadly mistaken."

He heard Miranda's sigh as she settled into her seat, facing the road, he sensed her eyes on him though, and she did not make it obvious. "L.A wasn't something I expected after your education at Harvard. I would have assumed you would have stayed on the East Coast."

"My maternal grandparents lived in San Marino, on the outskirts of L.A." He sighed. "I may as well tell you, my Grandpa was 15 years younger than my Grams, she never expected to have children and then at 40 found out she was pregnant with my mom." He smiled at the memories. "My Grandpa was a carpenter by trade, and a sculptor by choice, carving from marble and granite."

"Would I know of his work?" Miranda asked.

"Maybe. John Blake's work was popular with those interested in the art form." He smiled at Miranda's small gasp.

"I have a Blake sculpture in my garden at the house, a young boy with a bird on his hand." Miranda was shocked. "The boy and the beauty of nature." She named the work breathlessly.

He nodded and smiled. "I remember that one, it was a hummingbird. I remember seeing his sketch come to life, I always thought he captured me well, I have the original photo somewhere. I must dig it out and get you a copy."

"You?" Miranda was stunned.

"Yeah, I spent every summer in California with them, and the old man often said he used those moments as inspiration. He taught me everything, he let me come to recognise elegance and beauty in everything the world offers." He felt tears welling up in his eyes and wanted to lighten the suddenly sombre mood. "Well, maybe not everything. Fashion is still a mystery."

His lips quirked as Miranda chuckled. "Obviously."

"Grams died a few months before I moved to New York. After I left you in Paris, I received a call from him. He told me he had bowel cancer, and it had metastasised to his liver. I flew back to New York and within 24 hours I'd packed and was on my way to L.A. I stayed with him until he passed away three months later."

"I'm sorry, Andrei," Miranda whispered.

"So am I, we spoke often while I was at Harvard and then when I moved to New York. He always told me to follow my heart, he supported me when I stated I wanted to be an architect rather than the lawyer my parents expected me to be." He told her softly. "He'd planned on travelling to New York after our return from Paris."

"Tell me about starting your business," Miranda asked.

"When my Grandpa's will was read I found he'd left me everything, much to my mother's displeasure. I used the savings he had to buy and renovate my first house, gutting it. I took almost six months on my own, but I made a reasonable profit." He grinned. "I found I was competent at what I was doing, and I bought a second and third. I hired two or three good people to work alongside me. And then the Burnside mansion job came up. It was pure luck, a friend of a friend told me about it, so I drew up plans and a quote and it was accepted. I hired a few more staff." He frowned. "Things went crazy for a while, with the architectural magazines taking an interest in my work, but I didn't want to spend the rest of my life in L.A. I've loved New York since first stepping foot in the city, so I returned."

"I'm glad you did," Miranda stated. "But I would have thought Ohio would have been your home, you grew up there."

"I would rather not talk about that if it's okay with you." His tone was light but firm. He changed the subject. "Tell me about the girls, they were six the last time I saw them, and the most gorgeous little human's I'd ever seen. My grandpa would have carved their likeness into fairies and imps."

Miranda smiled happily and talked about her beloved daughters, telling of their schooling achievements, Cassidy's accomplishment with the piano and Caroline's with her art., both of which were showcased by Dalton regularly.

Time flew as Miranda spoke and they stopped briefly at Long Island for fuel and coffee. Andrei had offered to get them a sandwich, and she had assured him they would get fed once they arrived at the house. When they returned to the car, she kicked her heels off and smirked at Andrei's raised eyebrows.

As they continued on their journey she watched him, unable to tear her eyes away. Sipping her coffee she hummed at the warmth. Andrei certainly hadn't lost the knack to get her coffee order right. It was astonishing that in the three years since they had been apart he still remembered what she needed.

They drove in silence as her eyes roamed the full-sleeve tattoo on Andrei's arm that depicted New York in different scenes. It was beautifully done, and she leaned closer and running the tips of her fingers along the detailed face of Lady Liberty. She noticed when his breath hitched and his bicep flexed and snatched her fingers away.

"Can you tell me about your tattoo?" She asked.

She watched as Andrei's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "It's a reminder of the one place I am most at home." He gestured with his left arm. "New York in her beauty, Lady Liberty, The Empire State Building, Broadway. The life of the city that never sleeps. I was fourteen when I first experienced it. My Grams brought me to attend a show on Broadway." His dimple played hide and seek as he smiled at the memories. "I was a gangly teenager, tall and slim, much like I was when I joined Runway. Many of the kids at school and the surrounding adults assumed I was gay because I was interested in musical theatre and I was part of the glee club. Grandpa treated us to two tickets for Wicked and the rest of that summer he taught me how to wrestle. When I headed back to school, I joined the wrestling team."

"You wrestled?" She was stunned.

"I wasn't sturdy enough for the football team. Those huge jocks would have pounded me into the ground." Andrei's laughter was free and full and she caught herself smiling at it. "Wrestling was good, it had the weight classes, so I didn't go up against anyone that was too heavy. It's all about form, awareness, strength, and speed. I lifted weights, I ate well. It's how I met Nate, who was my roommate when I first moved to New York." He shrugged. He sensed Miranda had more questions. "Just ask me whatever it is you wish to learn, Miranda. Although I cannot promise to answer everything."

"In Paris. I tried to call you but..." She trailed off.

"I couldn't face you, not after my declaration and your dismissal. I thought it would be obvious." Andrei sighed heavily before he continued to explain. "I got the two missed calls from you and then a third call landed, I expected to look down and view your name, and I probably would have answered, I always answered your calls. Instead, my Grandpa's number popped up, he never called the company cell so I realised it was important. I was stood by the Fountain at La Place de la Concorde, thinking how ugly it was, and I heard his words. It was as if time stood still. I told him I would be there as soon as possible." Andrei's voice had turned hoarse. "He tried to argue, telling me I needed to follow my heart and stay, but I disconnected the call. The next thing I knew the cell was at the bottom of the fountain. I stared at it for a few moments before leaning over and scooping it out. But the damage was done. I returned to the hotel, packed my bags and left."

"I called you three times. The third time it went to voicemail. I acknowledged it was unlikely I would see you again." She swallowed. "I searched for you that first year, I had Emily speak with your friends, and they were not friendly towards her. She never really explained what they said, but one of them upset her greatly." She looked at him. "I told myself, your disappearance was for the best but I wished, so very much, that I had not been so cruel, Andrei."

"You told me what you believed, Miranda. I knew you were hurting after what Stephen did and I should not have crossed that boundary." Andrei's voice was gentle. "I was naïve, and you were right in what you said about the absurdity of my suggestion. You had, still have, a certain position in the world, and I would not have given you all you needed, I would have disappointed you, and that would have broken me even more."

"You could never be a disappointment, Andrei." She whispered as they moved through traffic towards Miranda's Hampton home.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Upon entering the gated property, he followed the long driveway curved around the full-sized, all-weather tennis court, which then opened to well-maintained grounds that ensured privacy. The drive circled past the front door to a four-car garage. It was a dramatic and inviting approach. He grinned, it was very Miranda. He's seen the plans, and she'd told him a little about the home, he knew it was large, sitting on six acres of prime real estate with its own section of private beach.

They exited his truck, and he grabbed Miranda's two bags before stepping towards the front of the house.

The house itself was accessed by a stone archway with a double mahogany door. As they stepped side by side into a double- height foyer, he took in the surroundings. The foyer was light, complete with a graceful stairway to the first floor, and holding a crystal chandelier over the stairs. Spectacular French country imported stone archways were featured throughout with mahogany doors, creating a dramatic flow from room to room.

"Wow. This is beautiful." He whispered.

"Leave the bags there." Miranda requested waving toward a chair by the fireplace. As he walked over he took in the fireplace. The room opened to the right into what looked to be a formal living room He dropped the bags on the seat and moved towards Miranda as she walked to the left.

They entered the formal dining room, and he stopped and gaped. The dining room included a fireplace and showcased custom imported wood, visible in the exposed wooden beams and the hardwood floors prevalent through what little of the house he had seen so far. A unique, glass-front, temperature controlled wine room was accessible from the dining room. It would offer a beautiful aesthetic during meals. Taking it all in, he smiled widely. It was refined, and he pictured Miranda sat at the head of the table wining and dining with ease.

He moved into the adjoining oversized kitchen and his jaw dropped again. He could see why she wanted work done. It was, for want of a better word, ugly. The 70's style kitchen's dark red Formica counters and cupboards and the panelled walls and ceiling made the area dark. He adored the LaCornue range and the fireplace but the rest of it was hideous. He could picture the eat-in dining area and the generous sitting area Miranda wanted. Idea's formed in his mind, he wanted to discuss changes he could make and grab his pencils and a sketch pad and draw up a fresh and new design. He didn't want to modernise the place, he wanted it to fit with the rest of the house, to bring the Priestly's comfort.

She gestured to a breakfast bar, he sat uncomfortably. "This room and the two bathrooms are the last rooms to be touched since I bought the property five years ago."

"This room is hideous." He chuckled at the shock in Miranda's eyes before she chuckled with him.

"I forgot how honest you are, Andrei," Miranda admitted. "I must agree. I dislike this space entirely." She sat next to him and her hand rested on his. "What would you like to eat and drink?"

"I'm fine." He told her as she moved away quickly, he noticed the loss of her instantly.

He watched as she removed her shoes and stepped towards the large fridge. Pulling items out, she moved gracefully, cutting large slices of sourdough and chopping salad quickly. He was stunned with the ease she displayed as she moved.

The sound of laughter took his attention away from the older woman as clattering feet barged through the open door leading from the pool.

"Mommy." The little redhead flew at Miranda and seized her in an exuberant embrace. "You're early. That's awesome."

"Bobbsey, please desist, you are wet and I am making lunch for my guest." Miranda smiled softly at her little girl.

Cassidy turned to face him and his breath caught at seeing the beautiful blue eyes, searching his shyly. "Hi, Cass." He husked. He watched her confusion before she recognised him, her eyes widening in surprise and then happiness.

"Andy? No way." She ran at him and as she launched herself at him, her arms coming up around his neck. As she jumped up her knee came up and connected with his balls.

Tears sprang to his eyes, and he whimpered. "Cass, I realise it's been years, but you need to remember the knees." He husked.

Cassidy scrambled back quickly as he tried to stand up. "I'm sorry." She looked down, biting her lip. "I forgot."

He moved the step towards the little girl and brushed his hand through her wet hair. "It's okay, my little one." She looked up into his face and grinned at the familiar name.

Miranda placed two plates containing turkey salad sandwiches on the bench, running a hand across his back as she moved around him. He welcomed the touch, it soothed him. He held his arms out for Cassidy. "Come here, honey." Cassidy stepped close, and he picked her up with ease. She rested her head on his shoulder. He held her close as she nuzzled happily into his neck. He sat back down carefully at the bench, Cassidy till wrapped around his waist.

"Cassidy, let go of Andrei so he can eat," Miranda stated softly.

Cassidy shook her head and held on tighter. "No, if I let go he'll disappear again." Cassidy looked into his eyes and he saw the shine of tears.

"Little one, I will be around here a bit, I'm working on the ballroom, bathrooms and refitting the kitchen." He told her gently.

"But we'll be back in the city and you'll be here," Cassidy whined. "I just got you back."

"Cass, I'll be in the city occasionally to do paperwork and stuff, and if it's okay with your mom, I'll come to see you, we can go to the park or I can take you and Caro for ice cream." He wanted to reassure the young girl.

He had been reluctant to see the twins again for this reason alone. It hadn't just hurt to walk away from Miranda. The twins had a special place in his heart, they'd taken to him and he grew to love them. They had been six-years-old and becoming independent. Their little personalities were shining, and they had tested boundaries. They both had a puckish streak he'd found delightful.

"Can we, mom?" Cassidy bounced in his arms as she looked at Miranda pleadingly.

"If you wish, yes. Now, was there a reason you rushed in here?" Miranda asked.

"I was sent to get juice and...Whoa, I should tell Caro." Cassidy inched down back onto the ground and ran from the kitchen.

Her energy made him smile. Glancing at Miranda he saw her soft smile, and his heart ached.

He noticed the affection in Miranda's eyes. "It seems you bewitched my children, Andrei. I can see how much they have missed you." She searched his eyes and saw his love, hidden in the depths. "Now, eat while you can because I believe another tornado is about to hit." She pushed the plate towards him and turned away to eat her own sandwich.

As he took a bite of his sandwich Caroline barrelled into the room alongside Cassidy. There was stunned disbelief shining in her eyes. "You." She hissed. "You left us."

He saw the young girl's tears forming. Standing up quickly, he swallowed his mouthful and stepping towards her. "Caro, I'm sorry."

"No. I don't believe you." Caroline sobbed. "We...we meant to help you become part of our family. We had it all planned. You were supposed to become our daddy, and then you left."

"Bobbsey, what gave you that idea?" Miranda asked softly.

"Andy loved you, mommy, better than Stephen ever could," Caroline stated. "We heard him tell his friend, they were arguing and then Andy punched him."

He covered his face, he had no notion they witnessed that moment and was appalled with himself. "Caro, I..." He trailed off at the sight of Miranda going pale, there was anger coming off her in waves. Shutting his eyes, he waited.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

She was furious. How dare Andrei commit an act of violence in front of her children? "Get out." She hissed.

"What?" She heard his question but ignored it, moving protectively in front of the girls.

"I said get out and do not bother coming back." She seethed. "I do not want you anywhere near my children."

She turned to see Andrei, palms out entreatingly. "Do you honestly think I'd hurt them or you? I didn't know they saw that. I left them in the park with Cara and..."

"Excuses for your behaviour do not interest me." She interrupted. "I said get out."

She observed as his shoulders slumped and he swallowed. A single tear slid from his eye before he turned. He'd not gone over two steps before Cassidy moved around her and charged towards him. "Don't go," Cassidy shouted, her heartbreak clear. "Don't leave us again."

She tried to grab her youngest daughter but Cassidy was too quick. Following them to the foyer she stalled at the sight. Cassidy was curled in Andrei's arms as he knelt on the floor in front of her. He was soothing her as he fought his own tears.

She caught the garbled words of her daughter "We heard you. He was rude about mommy." Cassidy hiccupped. "You stuck up for us."

"I will always love and protect you all. I hate you saw that. He was my best friend, but I couldn't let him get away with disparaging you. He was cruel, and it was unnecessary." She heard his words and realised there was more to this.

Looking back, she remembered the gentle young man she knew. He had been slim-hipped, with broad shoulders and tall. Finding him sensitive yet strong, she had dismissed him entirely.

She let herself acknowledge he must have been pushed to react physically, it went against everything she knew about him.

The man she saw now was not the same boy he had been. He had grown. Yet he was still gentle and sensitive. His tears proved it.

Her breath caught as Caroline moved past her and threw herself at Andrei, joining her sister and forming a three-way embrace.

She wished, more than anything, she could be included in that hug but understood she had, once again, hurt the man with her easy dismissal.

Andrei kissed both of her children on the forehead and extracted himself. "I'm sorry, my little ones. I need to go now." He caught her eye and nodded before spinning on his heel and moving to the entrance.

It was like Paris, again. She couldn't let him disappear. Moving quickly on bare feet she stopped the twins from following him. Both her girls were teary-eyed. "I will speak with Andrei. Go back to the pool." She saw Cassidy about to argue. "Please, let mommy deal with this."

She stepped quickly on to the gravelled driveway and ran to catch up with Andrei's long strides, ignoring the gravel as it cut into her feet.

Andrei stepped into the cab of his truck and slammed the door furiously and she saw him resting his head on the steering wheel before pulling his seatbelt across his chest and staring the engine.

Running faster she slid in front of the vehicle and placed her hands on the chrome bull bar. She looked into Andrei's eyes and let her apology show.

Andrei wound the window down. "Move." He hissed.

"No, tell me what happened that day?" She demanded.

"It's none of your business, Miranda," Andrei spoke quietly. "Now move."

"No." She decided to put her feelings out there. To find out if he still felt the same. "It was not just the twins who found the lack of your presence a loss to their life. I did too, Andrei. The moment you crossed that busy Parisian street I knew I had made a mistake." She watched him switch the engine off and open the door of the truck, stepping out nimbly. She looked down, suddenly unsure. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and before she knew what was happening, he had his hands under her knees and was hoisting her in the air with ease and stepping away from the truck.

Opening her eyes, she saw his eyes were shielded, and she knew no matter what she said, she would struggle to get through to him, he was guarding his precious heart, and she couldn't blame him.

As he placed her down gently and made to turn away, she felt the sting on her feet and she could not stop the gasp of pain.

Andrei spun around and looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. Noticing her wince of pain he looked down at her feet and saw the scratches and drops of blood and frowned.

In two steps he was back and had her in his arms again, but he was not moving towards the house but to the track leading down to her private beach. "Andrei, where are you taking me? Will you please stop jogging?"

He ignored her and continued to jog down the path, cradling her gently so not to jostle her. She felt safe in his arms. Unable to resist her hand came up to cup his bearded face, delighting at the softness. It was longer than it had been three weeks before, but still neat. Her hands moved up to his hair and combed a few strands into place as his jaw clenched.

He came to a standstill and by his movements, she realised he was easing off his boots. Looking down she saw he still had his work socks on but he was heading towards the water. "Andrei, what on Earth...put me down."

He continued to walk, stepping into the water before placing her down on her feet, his arm wrapped securely around her back. "You need to clean your feet, the salt water will help."

"Andrei, I..." She trailed off and bit her lip as the salt stung the small cuts.

"It will sting," Andrei told her.

"Your powers of understatement are phenomenal," She hissed.

Andrei chuckled. "Yep, that's me. King of phenomenal understatements." He pulled his socks off, frowning. Removing his arm he wrung the water out of them silently and folded them before placing them into his pocket.

"The surf here in a morning would be great." He observed. "If I had a place like this, you wouldn't get me out of the water."

"The twins also enjoy the water." She told him. "If you are here, there is nothing stopping you from taking advantage of the swells."

"No," Andrei stated quietly. "I will recommend someone else completes the work as planned or I can have my team complete the work but will stay in the city."

"Unacceptable." She whispered.

"What was unacceptable was my belief I could do this, Miranda. There was a reason I dodged the invites to lunch and believed it was not a good idea to see the twins. It still hurts, even after three years away." He wouldn't look her in the eyes. "I stupidly thought I was over this, ready to date, to find the woman I am meant to be with and have children one day." She saw his looking contemplatively into the horizon.

"But you are not?" Her words were breathy, and she welcomed the thrill of anticipation.

Andrei grinned ruefully. "Not even close." He sighed. "There's something about you that reels me in. It's like a warmth settles over me, only for me to be doused with ice." He turned and caught her eye. "I know I will never have a permanent place in your life."

"Is that what you want?" She queried. She was stunned by his easy admission.

"It doesn't matter what I want, Miranda." He turned to search her eyes. "What matters is what you want. Do you still want me gone as you demanded?"

"No. I reacted without thinking. I know you would not intentionally hurt me or my Bobbsey's." She admitted. She spoke truthfully. "I never realised it would be so painful to care so much about someone else until I watched you walk away. I cannot let you go again, Andrei."

Andrei sighed at the admission and turned to offer her his hand. "I think we are done, Miranda." His voice was low.

"You're still walking away?" She couldn't help but let her disbelief colour her tone.

"Not quite." She spotted his small smile. "I didn't think you would appreciate me manhandling you again. But I do not believe it is beneficial to have sand and other debris getting into those scratches." He licked his lips nervously. "Will you let me carry you back to the house if I promise not to jog?"

"Well..." She couldn't stop the smirk. "...We can move at a glacial pace. You know how that thrills me." She couldn't stop the large smile as he laughed loudly at her words.

She watched closely as he stepped into her personal space and bent to place his arm under her knees. Her arms came up instinctively around his neck as he straightened up. She looked up into his eyes and he grinned, his dimples were obvious and his eyes were clear. "Will you stay for dinner?" She was hesitant.

"Only if you stay off your feet and let me cook. I do a mean barbeque." Andrei stated.

"Acceptable." She husked, running her fingers through the short hair at his neck she felt him shiver. "Now do not forget your boots."

As they moved, he scooped his boots around his fingers under Miranda's legs and continued to follow the trail back to the house.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another fic idea from the lovely celesse201, who for whatever reason, holds the belief I can bring her ideas to life. This is my first major AU. Not giving too much away. Miranda is Miranda but I am making her and the twins slightly younger for the sake of the fic. Andy is not the Andy you expect (Hence the AU)
> 
> I do not own the main characters related to The Devil Wears Prada. They are owned by the original author and 20th Century Fox. Some characters will be my own.

As he climbed up the steps that led them to the back of the house, Miranda shifted and he looked down into her eyes. He noticed the uncertainty in them. "Do you need me to let you walk?" He asked quietly.

"No," Miranda's voice was low but firm.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted the twins to see this. They may get the wrong idea." He stated gently.

"Andrei, I must be honest with you," Miranda whispered. "I would like if we..." She licked her lips. "...would you be amenable to going on a date with me?"

"A date?" Even after her admission, he was missed, and that she cared for him, the words stunned him. This was the last thing he expected from the older woman. "Why would you want to date me? I have nothing to offer you. I mean, I'm not broke but I am not rich either, it is doubtful I will ever be excessively well-to-do as I work with my hands. I can wax poetic about architecture, history and art, but fashion is still an area in which I remain extraordinarily lacking. I can wear a suit and apparently look semi-reasonable in a tux but fashion-wise, I am boring, I live in clothes like this. I keep a beard so I don't have to shave twice a day. There are times I look spectacularly wild and unkempt, my hair curls ridiculously when it is long." His eyes crinkled as he smiled down at her. He sat down on the top step with Miranda sat across his lap. "Tell me how this would work, Miranda? We are two exceptionally different people."

Miranda frowned. "You are beautiful." She whispered. "I have always thought so." She settled her head on his chest against his pounding heart. "I understand most men want to be told they are handsome rather than beautiful but handsome defines the physical appearance, and although you possess excessive handsomeness I use beautiful to describe your overall self, your heart and your soul, Andrei." She looked up into his eyes and recognised the disbelief. "As for material wealth, that is not a concern. I have found the richest men can be the most selfish. I would share all I possess with you. My heart, body, thoughts. You would have all of me if you give this a try. I realise, after everything that has happened before, my words to you in Paris, you may believe you have nothing to offer me, but you would be wrong. It was a mistake to dismiss you, to throw away the chance to cherish you as I realise you would have cherished me."

"I don't know, Miranda..." He bit his lip and looked off at the horizon as the sea breeze rushed around them. Miranda shivered in her silk blouse and skirt. She pushed herself closer to him, seeking his warmth. He couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around her more securely as he spoke. "I'll be honest with you too. That moment in Paris, it broke something in me and my heart has never recovered from it. I have wanted to move on for a long time, to forget you and find someone to love, but I could not find someone who captivates me half as much as you do. I recognise if I gave you the chance you want, and it failed, I'd not move on easily."

"Please, Andrei, just think about it." Miranda's plea had him looking down into unguarded blue eyes which blazed with her fierce desire.

He nodded once. "We'll see how dinner goes tonight. You can come to know me as I am now. If by the end of dinner, you still want me to take you out, we will organise it. I'll be here in the Hampton's through the week, there is no point in commuting back to the city, but I will make an exception to take you out. Alternate to that we can arrange something for the weekend, with or without the twins as you decide. I will not accept a date being organised by Emily or whichever second assistant you have hired in the last few weeks. If there is something to be organised, I want you to make the effort to do so, or you can ask me to arrange things." He swallowed nervously, certain she would not wish to meet his demands.

"Acceptable," Miranda whispered. She smiled, knowing she would do whatever he required.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments and he reflected on the reason for their closeness. "I am sorry the twins saw what they did that day." He sighed. "My so-called friends became difficult when I worked for you. They didn't understand my ambition, the need to do well and succeed."

"Will you tell me what happened?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, I suppose I can." He whispered.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

She caught the pain in Andrei's voice and sat silent. Looking up into his eyes she witnessed the hurt reflected in them as he tried to put his thoughts in order. When he sighed, she gave him a reassuring squeeze. "You do not have to talk about it if you wish." She spoke reassuringly.

"No, it's fine. I don't quite know where to start." Andrei explained. He rubbed his jaw in an unconscious gesture she was coming to see soothed him. "Nate was my roommate when I came to New York. We had been inseparable through high school, having formed a friendship when I joined the wrestling team. When I left Harvard, he'd finished Culinary School and was settling into life in New York. Our friends Lily and Doug had followed him when their studies ended." He smiled a little at his memories. "We were four people who should never have been friends. Nate was a jock, but he was also living in the closet. Doug was a flamboyant, and gay member of the glee club and Lily was an artist. I bonded with all three and it was being my friend that brought us all together." He swallowed audibly. "We went our separate ways for college. Doug studying accounting and Lily studied Fine Art. We decided, over my final summer vacation, we would be together here in the city. They had all got jobs in their chosen fields, except for me. I couldn't get a break at any of the architectural firms. I was about to leave for Ohio with an idea of moving on to L.A to be with Grandpa, but then Sherri at Elias Clarke called. They interviewed me for the job as your assistant and sent me up to you. And you hired me. The opportunity excited me, I realised as soon as I met you it would be a challenge." His smile lit up his face and Miranda's breath caught.

"And?" She bit her lip at Andrei's frown, worried her interruption had upset him, hoping her impatience to learn more had not shown.

"You understand the hours your assistants put in. I lost weight, I did not always find the time to eat properly and I couldn't train the same way I had before. I made the mistake in the early days of mentioning the things you or others said, some of them particularly harsh, and the more I tried to gain approval the more furious with me Nate became. He accused me of selling my soul to the Devil in my search for success. Doug and Lily came to agree when I couldn't always meet them for drinks and dinners. Plans often changed at the last minute to meet your requirements." She snorted at those words and she felt his silent chuckle. "They thought Runway was wrong for me, saying I was committing career suicide. Everybody kept asking how I would become an architect while working for a fashion magazine. They teased me for being at your beck and call but they took what they could from me, things I had gifted as your assistant. One night they picked my cell up as you called and threw it between themselves in an immature game of piggy in the middle. I grabbed the cell out of Nate's hand and told them there was no reason for them to be assholes. I realised they couldn't see the progress I made, the lesson's I learned, from you and those around me, as positives, they did not support me."

"Were there positives?" She asked curiously.

"Of course. I learned how to think on my feet and the importance of working to specific deadlines. It is something I carry with me even now. I saw how amazing it was to be so passionate about what you do, you live and breathe Runway. I hungered to find that passion in my life." Andrei sighed. "And then the Gala happened. It was Nate's birthday, he was 25 and Lily and Doug organised the party. Well, I couldn't go. Emily was sick and you demanded my presence. I arrived at our apartment that night to Nate's drunken fury. In the heat of the argument, he tried to kiss me and I pushed him away. I ended up spending the night at Serena's and he called me to apologise the next day stating it was just a drunken error of judgement." Andrei shifted slightly to get the blood flowing in his legs and caught her eye. "I appreciate you would prefer it if I got to the point, but it's not that straightforward. After that night I sensed my feelings for you growing and no matter how I tried I couldn't stop them. I buried them deep within me, scared to even contemplate them. I thought you were the most fascinating and beautiful woman I had ever encountered. I learned to read you, to anticipate your needs, and it made the job easier. I proved myself to you enough you trusted me with the book. Runway kept me busy enough to keep me away from home and I was glad. Things between me and Nate remained tense."

She sensed Andrei becoming uncomfortable and shifted, his small groan had her eyes widening and she recognised the hunger in his eyes. "My apologies, Andrei. I shall refrain from moving too much." She husked. It had been a long time since someone had looked at her with so much desire. She was astounded.

Andrei closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She could feel his growing arousal from her movement and she sensed he was a little flustered and embarrassed. "That's okay. I think little Andy's probably out of action thanks to your daughter's knee." Andrei's easy laughter eased the somewhat sombre mood, and she smirked. She watched as he turned serious. "Do you want to continue this conversation now, or should we move? The twins will wonder where we are."

"I should let you get up, you cannot be comfortable." She stated. "We can resume this up at the house over coffee." She slid off Andrei's knee and winced as she stood. She would struggle with her heels for the next few days, but she couldn't regret going after the man in front of her. He looked up at her with a gentleness that made her heart sing. "Come, Andrei. I must reassure my Bobbsey's that we are still..."

"Friends?" Andrei's lips quirked and his dimple played peek-a-boo, as his eyes held mischief.

"Acceptable." She smirked as he stood and wiggled his toes before swinging her back up into his arms. "Darling, I can walk."

"Not until I know your feet are safe from dirt." Andrei's tone was firm.

"Yes, Andrei." She whispered as he scooped his boots up and made his way towards the house with the woman he loved in his arms.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

They heard Cassidy and Caroline as they entered the back gate. "What can they be doing? Andy's keys and cell were in his truck and they're not in the house." Cassidy was teary.

"They can't be far," Caroline stated. "Hopefully they have finally kissed and made up."

"There has been no kissing involved, Bobbsey's," Miranda said. She smiled down at the twins as they watched him amazed as he set her down on her comfortable outdoor sofa and lifted her feet onto the table in front of her.

"I'll be right back." He told the woman. He looked at Cassidy. "My little one, is there a first aid kit in the house?"

Cassidy nodded and took his hand, leading him to the kitchen. "Is mommy okay?" She asked, upset.

"Your mom ran on the gravel on bare feet, she has cuts and scratches on her feet that will sting for a few days. I took her down to the beach to let the natural salt of the ocean clean them, but I need to make sure they're cleaned properly so there's no chance of infection." He explained carefully to reassure the little girl. "We talked, we will try to be friends."

"Oh," Cassidy exclaimed. "You carried her?" He nodded. "Mommy rarely likes to be carried like that." Cassidy was curious as she rummaged for the first aid kit. "After she married Stephen, he tried to lift her over the entrance of the house, and she glared at him and told him he was ridiculous."

"Did she?" He understood Miranda's need for personal space but was pleased she seemed to enjoy his closeness. "I appreciate your mom does not particularly like being touched, my little one, but I think she knows I will be as gentle as I can with her."

Cassidy found the first aid kit and handed it to him. "Are you and mommy going to date?"

He gulped. "Maybe. I've offered to make dinner for us tonight. We will talk more, and then I need to head back to the city."

"Can't you stay?" Cassidy whispered.

"I don't think that's a good idea, honey." He told her.

"You would be welcome." Miranda's voice greeted them and he looked up to see her smirking, her arm wrapped around Caroline. "Caroline has asked if we will date." She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Cassidy asked me the same." He grinned as he stepped towards her. "Will you let me clean your feet?" Miranda nodded and winced and stepped forward, gesturing him to follow her.

Looking over her shoulder, Miranda called to the twins. "Can you please head down to the pool house and advise Cara her evening is free? Andrei will do a barbeque for dinner. She is welcome to join us if she wishes." The twins barrelled out of the kitchen as he followed her across the foyer and up the stairs. "You can stay. There are guest rooms. And while you are working, there is a three-bedroom cottage or the pool house you and your team can make use of. The pool house is where Cara stays when she is here with me and the twins."

"That's a lovely offer and I may take you up on it while I am working here, but I still have work to do in the city. I need to get my accounts in order before Monday." He told her as she led him into the den. He took in the light decor, wide comfortable sofas, and the curved staircase.

"There are four bedrooms on this floor, all with en-suite facilities. The master suite is up there." Miranda waved to the curved stairs in the corner of the room.

"It is beautiful." He stepped towards the large sliding doors and looked out. There was a balcony which offered amazing views of the ocean. He kept his eyes on the distance. "What are we doing Miranda?" He whispered.

"I thought we had cleared that up. Dinner, if all goes well a date and then..." He saw Miranda shrug in the reflection of the window.

"If this fails, it will disappoint the twins. I don't want to hurt those beautiful little girls." He turned and watched as Miranda settled on the sofa.

"The twins will not be the only ones disappointed," Miranda admitted.

Sighing he stepped towards her and knelt in front of her, lifting her feet into his lap. His thumbs stroked her ankles as he carefully examined the damage. "Can we take this one day at a time? I don't want to rush this." He requested softly as he turned and pulled the first aid kit towards him. Miranda hummed her agreement. "Give me a sec." He placed her feet down gently and stood, moving quickly towards the nearest bedroom. Within moments he was back with a large basin of warm soapy water, a cloth and towels." He knelt back at her feet and soaped them causing Miranda to giggle as she pulled her feet away. "Ticklish, Miranda?" He grinned up at her as she pursed her lips.

"Nu-oo," Miranda stated. "What a ridiculous suggestion."

Wiping Miranda's feet dry he trailed a finger lightly up inside her instep causing her to jerk back and laugh loudly. "Oh, the fibs one hears." He grinned up at her as she tried to get herself under control.

"Please, darling. No more of that torture." Miranda swiped under her eyes to remove any smudged mascara as he rested on his heels and grinned.

"I love hearing you laugh." He stated softly. "You are so beautiful." He let his happiness blaze in his eyes as Miranda searched them. Miranda's laughter would be something he remembered for the rest of his life. Pulling out the antibacterial ointment from the first aid kit, he smeared it on a q-tip and swiped it over the small scratches. "Your feet may be sore for a few days, I don't think you need band-aids but I would recommend socks if you are walking around without shoes."

"I shall get a pair. If you like there are coffee facilities in the corner, the cream is in the fridge under the bar." Miranda pulled her feet from his lap and stood. She sighed. "I will have to find my flats."

He made his way to the corner to arrange coffee while Miranda made her way slowly up the stairs to her suite. He reflected on the day. The best and worst moments of the past three years had been those that he's spent with Miranda that day. They had opened up and bared their souls to each other. Miranda speaking of her hopes for her beautiful children and Runway, him about the loss of friends, his career and his grandfather.

They had clicked, in a way he never imagined possible, and he was entranced by everything about her, from the way her hair fell into her face, her beautiful blue eyes, tiny ears, imperfectly crooked nose, delicate cheekbones, kissable lips, the swell of her breasts, the flare of her hips and the pale, alabaster skin he wanted to touch desperately.

He understood he would not willingly walk away from Miranda and the twins again, he swore he would be as honest as he could be with her, refusing to start a relationship built on the foundation of secrets.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

She looked in the mirror as she washed her hands at the vanity in her en-suite bathroom. She saw her eyes sparkled with more happiness than she had seen in them for over nine years. Not that her children didn't bring happiness, they did, and she adored them, but in her personal relationships, she was always found lacking once they realised she would not become a dutiful housewife and kowtow to their demands.

Her heart and soul had been broken. Cruel words, sexual incompatibility, easy anger and, she had to admit, her own coldness, had chipped away at the foundation of her two marriages with the twin's father, James, and then with Stephen. She recognised she couldn't die fulfilled without experiencing all that Andrei offered, she yearned for him in a way she had never experienced for another. She found emotional comfort with him and found warmth and security in his strong arms. When Andrei was happy his joy was infectious, she had delighted in sharing smiles and laughter with him. He dazzled her, he was smart, witty, sensitive and strong...what wasn't to love about such a beautiful soul as Andrei? She imagined a future with him and her heart beat furiously.

Moving away from the vanity, she dried her hands and moved to her closet. Rummaging through a drawer she pulled out a pair of bright blue Bresciani ankle socks. Made from soft Merino wool, she adored them. Sitting down on the edge of her bed she pulled them on and sighed. Looking down she frowned. The activities of the day, being held in Andrei's arms, had crumpled her Chanel skirt and Dior blouse. Shrugging both off she left a trail of clothes behind as she moved back to her closet in her lingerie and pulled on a pair of straight legged jeans and an oversized Michael Kors shirt. At least she would be comfortable.

Dressed casually, she moved carefully back down the stairs and found Andrei on the sofa with her Bobbsey's curled up on either side of him. She heard him trying to coax them into showering and getting dressed but they were reluctant, knowing they would ultimately head back to the pool.

"Will you come in the pool with us, Andy?" Cassidy asked.

"I'm not dressed for swimming, Cass," Andrei muttered.

"If not today, then another day.?" Caroline asked.

"Maybe, Caro." Andrei was sure to make no promises.

She wondered at his reluctance, knowing he had his surf gear in his truck and how much he loved the water. Stepping towards them she perched on the armchair and saw the two steaming mugs of coffee. Picking one up she sipped it and hummed. Cassidy settled further into the circle of Andrei's arm, her arm wrapped around his waist and Caroline stroked his cheek, wearing a small smile as she marvelled at the softness of his beard. "Bobbsey's, enjoy the pool and warm afternoon before dinner." She told them softly.

Cassidy groaned. "But we wanted Andy to come with us."

"And Andrei politely declined," Miranda told her. "As is his right." She smiled at her youngest daughter's pout. "Go on now, we shall join you by the pool shortly, we have a few more things to discuss.'

"You look pretty, mommy. Happy and relaxed." Caroline stated, turning her eyes away from Andrei.

"I have my favourite people here with me," Miranda explained, her eyes softening as she observed her beloved girls with Andrei. "It is a wonderful feeling." Her voice was low and Andrei caught her eyes. His smile was blinding. Kissing both girl's heads, she watched as he whispered in their ears. Grinning, they jumped up and charged from the room. Miranda stood and sat beside him. "How on Earth did you manage that?" She asked.

"Aha, that would have been the promise of ice cream after dinner." Andrei's smirk had her chuckling. "He stood and ran his hand through his short hair. "I don't wish to overstep any boundaries with them. If I do, I hope you will tell me."

"You haven't. In fact, I believe you may be restraining yourself. Why don't you take a swim with them? You told me you have your surfing equipment in the truck, which no doubt includes swimwear." His refusal peaked her curiosity.

"When you were upstairs, I decided I would start nothing with you without being 100% honest. I am not willing to join the twins yet because of this." Andrei turned his back and lifted his t-shirt over his head. She gasped at the tattoo stretching along his tanned, well defined back and shoulders. Pulling her glasses on she stood and took two steps towards him. She took in the intricate detail of the angel's wings, marvelling at the depth of detail as they sprang from the angel's shoulders before sweeping down to close around two children. She stalled as she recognised the faces in the figures depicted in the art.

Her own eyes stared back at her. They held gentleness and a flash of fierce protectiveness as her wings settled across the figures of her children who were buried into her sides in a familiar gesture. Taking another step, she saw how the artist had captured the innocence and mischief of her daughters. She was stunned. "Why?" It was the only thing she could think of asking.

"You...I..." Andrei sighed and pulled his t-shirt back on and sat down heavily. "My Grandpa drew it for me after I described you with the twins. I was explaining how I saw you one day they surprised you at work, you wrapped them up in your arms and they settled into the safety of your arms, they snuggled into you as if burying themselves into your stomach. It was such a beautiful moment to behold. I asked him to make me a sculpture. It would be a gift for you when I finished my year out as your assistant, a thank you for taking a chance on me. It would be something unique, one of a kind, for someone who embodies those traits. I walked away before I could give it to you."

"An angel?" Miranda whispered, sitting back down.

"When I described that moment, my Grandpa told me it was obvious I loved you. Those feelings had been something I wouldn't let myself admit. His words cut deep and I knew he was right. I didn't realise Nate was eavesdropping when I said the words out loud for the first time, I was crying as I admitted it and I heard the slamming of the front door as he left. I continued with my conversation with my Grandpa, feeling a huge sense of relief at his support and laughter at the situation." He smiled at what he obviously saw as a good memory. "My Grandpa admitted that when I first worked at Runway he set about learning all he could about you. Grandpa wanted to learn about my life, the people in it, those who would carve their way into my heart and soul and help me become the man I was meant to be. He told me well behaved women rarely make history, and that you were a trailblazer in your world. He said..." He trailed off and bit his lip.

Miranda's eyebrow raised. "He said?" She prompted.

"He said, even the devil was once an angel, cast out of heaven for pride. He disagreed with the names you had been given and pointed out that had you been a man, things would have been different. He admired you, all you had achieved." Andrei swallowed.

"Do you have the sculpture?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, it's in my loft," Andrei admitted. "I live above my office in the Meatpacking district. He finished the sculpture about six weeks before he died. I thought about sending it to you, he wanted me to, but the press was at its worse with the divorce and, well, I didn't think you'd appreciate the gesture. I was the one who walked away."

"I would have treasured it." She sat back down beside him and rested her hand on his thigh. "I would have appreciated you reaching out. I need you to know that, Andrei."

"I'm seeing that Miranda," Andrei whispered. "Now, do you wish for me to continue from before?"

"Yes, I want to know everything you will share." She stated.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

He let his memories ran through his mind. Taking a deep breath, he continued to tell Miranda his story. "That day I admitted to my Grandpa I loved you was about two weeks before Paris. Nate took it upon himself to call my parents and explain what he had overheard, acting in what he claimed was ' _my best interests_ '. They did not react well to that news." He licked his dry lips and sipped his coffee. keeping his eyes averted. "My parents called me three days later. They told me what Nate had said and explained what a fool I was. They demanded I go home. They would send me to Stanford or Case Western to study law. That way they could keep an eye on me as I worked for them in the family law firm. To use my mom's words, I would be far away from your clutches. They explained how ridiculous it was. Their biggest issue was the age difference, even when my mom knew of the age gap between my Grams and Grandpa and how solid their relationship was. After that came the fact you were married, and you were a successful woman, while I was nothing, a disappointment." He chuckled. "They were my mom's words. I was her son, and I was nothing but a disappointment in her eyes. You do not understand how much that stung." Placing his mug down he caught her eyes. "I tried to argue that I knew nothing could come from my feelings for you, that I possessed no hope for more than what I had, but I was happy in New York. It was true I was not yet following my dream, but I had plans to once my year was up. I asked for their support and they told me if I continued on the path I was on they would cut me off. When I refused to leave things turned heated." He closed his eyes. "My dad exploded and threw it in my face about you having children that would never be mine, even if you gave me a chance, and no matter how much I wished otherwise. I got angry at that, those words, they were cruel. It was a blow I wasn't expecting. I told them in no uncertain terms, having the smallest part in your daughter's life would be a privilege, because any fucker could create life and become a father, but it took someone special to be a dad."

"Why was that such a blow?" Miranda interrupted.

"I promised no secrets, right?" Miranda nodded. "It is unlikely I will ever father my own children naturally, Miranda." He blew out a breath. "When I was sixteen I was playing soccer in Phys Ed and I took a hit to my testicles. One of them ruptured, and I had surgery. I'm not saying I am infertile, it would just be difficult. Half the chance."

"Oh, darling. I am sorry." Miranda whispered entangling their fingers.

"It's okay. I mean, I have a lot of other things to offer the world and I have a good group of friends, the family I have chosen for myself, and well..." He trailed off as Miranda slid closer and pulled him into her arms. "...It's their loss." Tears pricked in his eyes as Miranda ran her hands through his hair.

"It would be my Bobbsey's gain. That I can assure you." Miranda stated. "A fact they seem aware of."

"You know, I experienced so much delight the moment I laid eyes on your girls. They're so beautiful, they took my breath away. The light of mischief and the spark of intelligence they have in them, it is amazing. I grew to adore them, and they liked me too. They brought so much light into my world in the little moments I spent with them. I didn't realise they saw me or wanted me as more than what I was. I was just your assistant." He breathed in Miranda's signature scent and closed his eyes, soothed by the soft scratch of Miranda's nails on his scalp. He hummed, feeling an immeasurable amount of peace.

"Will you tell me the rest?" Miranda asked.

He sighed. "After the call to my parents, I got blind drunk and had yet another blazing argument with Nate. Lily and Doug were there, and they took his side. I locked myself in my room until the Monday, looking at old photos and wondering where my friends had gone. I kept asking myself had I changed so drastically? Was I the one at fault?"

"No, it was not you at fault. Yes, it is true you changed, even I spotted that, but your growth was to be expected. Those people you called friends should have taken delight in you." Miranda spoke gently.

"Thank you." He husked. "My Grandpa said something similar but much more colourfully." He smiled. "He was the one that stuck by me. When my parents cut me from their lives he stepped in and reassured me I still had someone. He promised I would never lose his support." He tried to pull away but Miranda held him closer. "That night you told me you planned to take me to Paris instead of Emily, it hurt to think of causing her pain, no matter how much she seemed to dislike me. She had lived and breathed for Paris."

"I stand by the decision. You were the best person to have by my side." Miranda stated.

"I know." He whispered. "Well, I ended up hurting Emily by explaining the change of plans while she was stuck in that hospital bed. She looked at me like I was the Devil. When I left Runway and dropped off the book, I headed to the gallery where Lily worked. There was a random showing, and she needed people there to impress her boss. Doug seemed happy I was going to Paris, he knew more about fashion than I and saw it as a new experience. As I looked around I ran into Christina, she was at her most flirty and obnoxious and was talking of Paris, she kissed me on the cheek goodbye. Lily pulled me to one side and gave me a hard time, asking if I cared I was breaking Nate's heart by skulking in in dark corners with random women and then told me to have fun in Paris. Nate was behind me and he followed me outside and ranted. He hated Runway, and you and thought fashion was stupid, he'd made that clear. He told me I had lost my integrity. In the middle of this blazing argument, you called my cell, and he turned on me. He said the person whose calls I took, was the relationship I was in." He stalled and pulling away from Miranda, frowned. "The next day I dropped the twins off with Cara. She'd been to the dentist, and I picked them up from Dalton and was dropping them off at the park. As I walked away from Cara and the twins Nate cornered me. He said disgusting things about you and those beautiful little girls, and I couldn't stand there and listen." He caught her eyes. "I will never say out loud the revolting words he spewed at me. I pushed him and he grabbed me, hissing at me you would break me. He continued to shout, telling me that my whole perception of you was warped, that I belonged with him. I told him the only thing I felt for him was affection and he pushed our friendship to the limit. I explained I would not stand and listen to him drivel his bullshit. He threw a punch. which I deflected it and then he lunged again. I acted in self-defence. I took him in a choke hold and as he struggled for breath, I let him go. He threw another punch, and I caught his wrist and twisted it, I heard it crack as I pulled him close, my other arm came up and I punched him. He fell to the ground, his nose bleeding and holding his wrist close to his chest. He was sobbing as I stepped past him and walked away. I went home, packed my stuff and went to Serena's."

"Can I ask you something?" Miranda asked. He nodded. "Was there anything between you and Serena?"

"Never, she became a good friend, along with Nigel. And she's been madly in love with Emily for years." He couldn't help the grin that formed at Miranda's look of relief. "They finally worked it out a few weeks ago when Emily got extraordinarily jealous of seeing Serena with a six-foot-two hunk of a man, who's apparently ripped and sexy as hell." He winked at her and he saw her roll her eyes.

"You have a high opinion of yourself, Andrei," Miranda stated with a smirk.

"Aha, but those words come from a reliable source." He counteracted. "The most discerning bachelor in New York said so, and who am I to disagree with Nigel Kipling?"

His words had Miranda chuckling. "He would make you his own if you were that way inclined." Miranda searched his eyes. "He will not get that chance. Not now I have you back in my clutches."

"Good. Now is there ice cream in the deep freeze? I made a promise to my little loves I intend to keep." He watched as Miranda shook her head.

"Then I will just have to go..." He trailed off as Miranda pulled her cell out.

"Cara, we need ice cream for dessert. You know what we like however Andrei..." She looked at him and smiled. "...yes, he prefers Mint Chocolate Chip or Lemon Sorbet...Acceptable...That's all." She caught his eye. "I will not let you leave me so easily, darling. Now I suggest you gather your things and take that swim. If I know my Bobbsey's they will have a plan to get you in the water whether or not you agree."

He smiled widely. "What should I tell them about my ink?"

"The truth," Miranda stated as she found herself lost in his warm gaze. "You love us."

"Yes, I do." He replied gently. "But I was serious about not rushing this." He replied firmly.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Watching Andrei with her daughters brought joy to her heart. He had changed into some board shorts and dived into the pool gracefully, much to the delight of the twins who squealed and splashed him. As he dived underwater, he came up for air behind them and his arms encircled them, catching their ticklish spots until they were laughing hard.

Cassidy the biggest thrill seeker, clambered up his back and onto his shoulders, balancing herself before she launched herself into a dive off his shoulders, Caroline followed when she saw the joy on her sister's face. He launched them from one side of the pool to the other, using his hands as leverage.

She called out to Andrei when his cell vibrated and he pulled himself from the pool quickly, stalking gracefully towards her. She let her eyes flick down from his face to his well-defined arms and broad shoulders, to the rippling muscles in his chest and his washboard abs. His hips were still narrow. She licked her lips as her eyes lowered to thighs covered by wet material. He was not her usual type. The old Andrei, the one she first met, he'd been more of what she usually looked for, if somewhat soft. Someone like James and Stephen, solid and attractive, in a conventional way. Both her ex-husbands were fit from playing golf or squash, but neither exuded the sheer power of Andrei as he was now. Realising she was starring, her eyes fluttered upwards, and she caught his grin. "See something you like?" He whispered cheekily as he grabbed his cell.

"Mm, maybe." She smirked at his look of disbelief as he looked at the caller display.

Prodding his screen, he answered with a faux British upper crust accent. "Aha, Mr Kipling. Do you have exceedingly good cakes?" She couldn't help her snort of laughter as fond memories of cherry Bakewell's entered her mind. They had been a guilty pleasure of hers back when she still lived in England.

Andrei pulled the cell from his ear and she caught Emily shrill voice. "Please tell Emily to calm down." He grinned. "No, I am not at the office...It is locked up, that should tell you something...No, I am not at my apartment either...Having Serena continually press my buzzer will do nothing..." He laughed. "I am in the Hamptons...Well, if Roy told you that why didn't you believe him? The man's not a liar..." Andrei ran his hand through his wet hair. "Ah, shi...shoot. I forgot to text him...Stop laughing, some people don't cuss in the presence of ladies...I will do it now..." He caught Miranda's eye. "...I will walk Miranda through the changes...Yes, so far so good, cleared the air and...No, I will not be out tonight...No, Nigel, don't you dare..." Miranda's cell buzzed with an incoming message. "...I hate you, do you know that?" He disconnected the call and caught Miranda's eyes. "I would ask you not to look at whatever you have just been sent but..."

"But you know I will, anyway?" She watched as Andrei nodded.

"I will head back to the pool," Andrei whispered, embarrassed.

"No, please sit with me. As you can see the twins are keeping themselves amused." She told him. Andrei looked at the twins who were throwing a large beach ball between them and nodded.

Andrei spread out a towel and sat beside the older woman as she took her own cell in hand and saw the multimedia message. "What is this?" She pressed play and switched the volume up and heard the familiar music. Nigel had focused the camera on Serena and Emily hugging before panning across the room to a stage. Andrei stood on it wearing the clothing she recognised from their lunch meeting. She listened to him singing.

**_I look in the mirror and all I see_ **   
**_Is a young old man with only a dream_ **   
**_Am I just fooling myself_ **   
**_That she'll stop the pain_ **   
**_Living without her  
I'd go insane_ **

She caught Nigel's words. "I wonder if it is our illustrious leader that has brought out tonight's soulful voice."

_**Feel her breath on my face** _   
_**Her body close to me** _   
_**Can't look in her eyes** _   
_**She's out of my league** _   
_**Just a fool to believe** _   
_**I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind** _

"If it is, it is none of our concern, Nige," Serena muttered, her head buried in Emily's hair. "Leave Andy be."

She looked at the man next to her and he had his head in his hands. "You have a beautiful singing voice. Is there no end to your talents? Your plans for the house were exemplary." She whispered.

"Ah, God. I will kill him, slowly, with a blunt object." Andrei muttered, looking up. "Too many drinks and a lot of talk about the old days caused that. Towards the end of my working relationship with Runway, between prepping for the next day and waiting for the book, I used to meet with them, and they found out about my years in Glee. It caused teasing, as you would expect. The fashion disaster gleek, working for the Queen of fashion." Miranda's smile was wide. "I didn't realise he would have captured it."

"I will have to thank Nigel, it is a side of you I didn't know. You mentioned the Glee years earlier today, but I would not have assumed you still sang." Every new thing she learned thrilled her. She looked down at her watch and back up at him. "Come, we have a little time before dinner. I'll make coffee while you explain what changes you wish to make to my house."

"I should get changed," Andrei said.

"Oh no, you are perfectly acceptable as you are." She stated, her eyes blazing with fire as her eyes once again they trailed along his bare chest.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another fic idea from the lovely celesse201, who for whatever reason, holds the belief I can bring her ideas to life. This is my first major AU. Not giving too much away. Miranda is Miranda but I am making her and the twins slightly younger for the sake of the fic. Andy is not the Andy you expect (Hence the AU)
> 
> I do not own the main characters related to The Devil Wears Prada. They are owned by the original author and 20th Century Fox. Some characters will be my own

Andy was nervous heading back to the city for the evening, having had Miranda request his presence for dinner. As he drove out from the Hamptons, through the busy Friday afternoon traffic, he thought about the previous Friday evening and Saturday morning spent with Miranda and the twins. He couldn't stop the smile that widened as he thought about the time they shared.

As he stopped for coffee near his apartment, his cell vibrated.

 **N.K:** _**We'll be at Barcelona's if you want to drop in after your date. Don't fuck up, she's been in a tolerable mood all week, and Emily even heard her humming along to Queen Aretha. You can imagine her shock :P** _

The events that led him to the evening and the following morning with Miranda and the twins amazed him. He let his thoughts wander.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Sitting in the kitchen and drinking coffee they talked over the changes for the kitchen, thrashing out new ideas. He wanted to focus on the flow of the room making use of the floor to ceiling French doors. They discussed colour schemes, wanting to brighten the room using neutral colours rather than the bold colours Miranda had initially requested._

_His idea was to use the range as a focal point of the kitchen, building cupboards in natural light wood around the stove in the centre of the space. Porcelain tile would replace the wooden floor in the kitchen, pantry and utility room. He discussed splitting the rest of the area with a large informal dining table and a comfortable sitting area, scrapping the breakfast bar entirely._

_When Miranda asked him to draw his idea up, he ran to his truck in bare feet, wincing as the gravel bit into them, and pulled out a sketch pad and his pencils and a swatch of colours to show her._

_Miranda sat back as he outlined the shape of the room and then filled in the details. He knew he had a frown line marring his forehead as he concentrated on bringing the room to life and he sensed Miranda watching from her place beside him as he flicked through colours outlining the ones he believed would work best._

_When he pushed the design and colour scheme at her she was amazed by the small details that had been missing from the initial design, he had allowed for some splashes of colour from artwork he knew she favoured, naming a few pieces he believed she would like and in the leaded, stained glass built into the kitchen cabinetry. She caught his eye when he bit his lip nervously and looked up. He waited to face her displeasure, instead; he witnessed her delight blazing in them. She gave him a wide smile. "Acceptable."_

_Her easy acceptance thrilled him and his face split with a wide grin. "Awesome."_

_"I wish I had brought you up here rather than just providing the floor plans," Miranda smirked and her eyes twinkled in amusement. "You shall have to come to Men's Runway and see what magic you can weave there."_

_"There's no need as we are starting from scratch, a house is always different. They have their own unique features and personalities." His smile grew brighter. "Plus, I want to make it a beautiful space for you and the little ones." He caught her eyes again and noticed her soft smile. Miranda gestured for him to follow and led him through the foyer into what was once a magnificent single level atrium._

_It was a great space, boasting an oversized imported custom old-world hearth. There were and floor-to-ceiling windows and doors that led out onto the terrace and looked over the ocean in the distance. It was clear they built it as the centrepiece of the home, and natural light poured into the entire room and if they opened the doors, that light would flood into the foyer. "Woah." He spun around taking in the arched columns and wainscoted walls. He shivered as a draft from the ocean cut through the room via an open window. He looked up at the coffered ceilings and millwork._   _Looking down at the floor he regarded the dull, scuffed dark wood and frowned._

_Spinning on the balls of his feet he bounced and frowned again. The floor was solid and had no spring to it. "Not great for dancing." He muttered. "Basketweave would be more suitable."_

_Miranda stepped close. "It seems fairly suitable."_

_"The floor needs to spring. It will be softer on your feet if dancing." He advised._

_"Show me," Miranda asked._

_He looked down at his bare feet and Miranda's clad in socks and smirked. "Neither of us is wearing suitable footwear, Miranda."_

_Miranda rolled her eyes and stepped into his personal space. Placing one hand on his bare shoulder and entwining the other with this she looked up into his eyes. "Dance with me."_

_He spun her around easily, humming softly at random and pulled her closer. "You move easily." He whispered. "But consider that hardness under your feet now, imagine that while wearing killer heels that keep your calf muscles tense."_

_"Mm, the only hardness I feel is you, you're a walking wall of muscle," Miranda smirked. "Do what you wish, Andrei. I trust you will make this tired old room into something stunning."_

_"I hope I can do it justice." He murmured as he spun Miranda and eased her into a dip. Looking down into her blue eyes he recognised the laughter sparkling deep within and pulled her back into an upright position_   _and_   _she settled again at him._

_Miranda rested her forehead against his chest breathlessly. "I am still of the belief you can do anything, Andrei. Now, I think it's time for dinner."_

_He cooked up their dinner, searing steak and burgers on the barbeque while Miranda prepared a salad. While they ate the twins told him about every important moment he had missed over the years, the tales kept him amused._

_When the twins snuggled into him and yawned he helped Miranda carry them up to bed._

_It was late and the two-hour drive back to the city was unappealing. Miranda asked if he would like to stay and his smile was wide as he agreed. Miranda helped him take his bag to the guest room and advised she would let him settle. Pointing out that there were fresh towels and toiletries set out for his use._

_He moved quickly to shower before pulling a t-shirt and some basketball shorts from his bag and dressing. Moving from the room he found Miranda settled on the sofa in pale blue silk pyjamas. Sitting in the armchair he observed her frown at the distance he'd put between them and moved to sit beside her on the couch._

_When Miranda turned to face him, he mirrored her movement, and they asked each other questions and getting to know one another again._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was waiting, her impatience getting the better of her. Andrei should be here soon and...

Her head popped up as the doorbell sounded and she jumped from her seat in the study and stalked quickly to the front door. Throwing it open with a smile forming she saw the twins' father, James, stood there, a bunch of Freesias in his hands. Her small smile faltered, and she looked at the flowers in his hand with distaste.

"James?" She queried, suddenly panicked. "The twins?"

"They're fine, they are with friends. I was wondering if we can talk, Miranda?" James handed her the flowers and brushed past her into the house.

"By all means, come in, make yourself at home." Her tone was sarcastic, but James did not notice. She swung the door closed and followed, not realising the door had not shut.

"Thank you." James continued into the kitchen and opened the fridge, gripping a bottle of wine. He opened and closed cupboards until he found the wine glasses and poured two glasses. Pushing one towards her he brushed his hand through his thinning hair. "Miranda, I..." His head came up and his eyes turned cold. "Who the hell are you?" James glowered over her shoulder at the intruder.

She spun around and locked gazes with Andrei. Her smile was genuine as she took in Andrei's black Armani suit with a purple shirt. He'd trimmed his beard, and he'd swept his hair back off his forehead. He looked spectacular. "Andrei, how..."

"The door was open, I'm sorry to intrude, I thought...Well, never mind..." Andrei spun on his heels and made to walk out.

"No, don't you dare leave. You remember James?" Miranda followed.

"Miranda?" James whined following them both. "I need to speak..."

Miranda waved him away dismissively. "James, I have dinner plans with Andrei, if you had allowed me to speak rather than pushing into my home..."

Andrei spun around, his eyes lit up with something indecipherable as he gazed at the flowers in Miranda's hand. "Miranda,  _James_  has other plans for you this evening, we can arrange dinner another time."

She ground her teeth together in frustration. "Unacceptable, you came all this way and..."

"He brought you freesias, Miranda." She looked up at his eyes and saw the small flicker of amusement. "And I know of how much you  _love_  freesias."

Her lips pursed, but she guessed he would view the amusement in her eyes as she held a finger up. "Just give me one moment, my darling and then we will begin our date." She turned to the table and placed the flowers down before glancing at James. "What do you wish to talk about?"

"Um, Cassidy and Caroline mentioned...It got me thinking..." She looked at James as he glared at Andrei once again. "Will you give us some privacy?"

She shook her head furiously. "No, Andrei stays. Whatever you have to say can be said in his presence."

"Cassidy and Caroline mentioned you were going on a date." He looked at Andrei, loathing clear in his eyes. "He didn't even bring you flowers." James sputtered.

Miranda smirked as Andrei let out a loud bellow of laughter. "Man, you seriously have no fucking idea." Andrei's tone held disbelief and wonder. "You don't know, do you? How your ex-wife detests that particular flower?"

"I always bought Miranda freesias." James stumbled over his words.

"Well, that finally explains a lot." Andrei looked at her, his eyes blazing. "I will leave you to speak privately with the twin's father, Miranda."

She stepped into Andrei's personal space and wrapped her hands around his waist looking up into his beautifully expressive eyes. "Stay." She whispered the words, looking up into his eyes and tried to reassure him. "I have waited a long time for this. Please, Andrei."

She spotted the shock in his eyes at the words and the agreement and turned to James. "Andrei is correct when he states I hate freesias, James. I have disliked them intently since the moment I walked into my office at seven months pregnant to find you in my chair and Jacqueline in the throes of passion as she rode you, the fact was the only reason there were freesias in my office was as an apology for the fact you had not come home the evening before, because you had spent the night in her bed. Honestly, you have nothing to say I want to hear, so I will advise you not to continue with whatever it is you wish to discuss, you will only embarrass yourself and me. That's all." She took the flowers and pushed them back into James's hands and waved her hands at him dismissively.

"Miranda, I..." James tried to speak but was cut off as Andrei stepped around her.

"You heard the lady," Andrei stated deceptively quiet. "I think you should leave."

She regarded the two men. Andrei's eyes were clear but James's held wariness as he took in Andrei's sheer size and obvious strength. She couldn't help but notice the difference between the two men.

James was of an average height and built reasonably well and to her surprise when they first got together, hairy. The flat stomach she remembered had developed into a little paunch from too many executive lunches and his once full head of blonde hair had receded and thinned.

On the other hand, Andrei was tall, wide shouldered and slim hipped. His hair was thick and wavy. She knew having seen him bare-chested that Andrei had well-defined muscles from his work and from his exercise regime which included Kickboxing, he had an agreeable little 'happy trail' from his navel to below the waist of his pants but the rest of his chest was hairless.

Licking her lips, she realised there was no competition, Andrei was far more aesthetically pleasing, and she found she experienced a pure desire to touch him when in his presence. She also wanted his touch, appreciating he would be tender with her, he had a beautiful heart and she knew she could trust him with her own. She had felt safe and cherished when he carried her from the beach the previous weekend.

She kept her gaze on Andrei as James stuttered and flushed bright red. "Miranda, what do you see in this man-child? He's just a boy."

The words left her unamused, and she looked up to see Andrei's jaw clenching. She turned to gaze disdainfully at her first husband. "Oh no, James. Andrei is most definitely a man, a fairly successful one at that, it will be a success that only going to grow as he continues to use his talents to build his business."

She watched as James flushed, he'd made a few poor business decisions in his career and knew Miranda was letting him understand that she had always known, even as he tried to hide them from her. James stalked from the kitchen and she winced when the front door slammed as he exited the townhouse.

Rubbing her nose, she fought off a headache threatening to build.

"You should take something for your head." Andrei's words had her head snapping up, and she saw the concern in his eyes.

She rolled her eyes and her tone was firm as she as she replied. "I'm fine." She watched as Andrei shrugged out of his jacket and placed it on the back of one of the high chairs at her breakfast bar. "What are you doing, Andrei?" Her tone was perplexed as she watched him pour the wine away and put the kettle on. Moving from the room he made his way outside, and she heard the slam of his truck door. Before she knew it, he had returned and shook a bottle of Advil at her.

"Please, Miranda. Get on top of your headache before it gets any worse." Andrei's tone was coaxing as he placed the medication on the bench.

"What about dinner?" She asked sitting at the breakfast bar and watching him pour a glass of water for her.

"I'll cook for us." She noticed his small smile as he pushed the glass of Pellegrino towards her. "It will be better to stay home than put up with a noisy restaurant." She watched as he turned away and bent to search the fridge. He pulled out chicken breasts, eggs, thickened cream, broccoli, garlic and onion before moving to the pantry and exiting with his arms full of flour, salt, and olive oil and chicken stock. "You okay with pasta?" She couldn't stop the smile that formed as he moved next to her again and opening the bottle of Advil took two tablets and pressed them into her palm. "Let me take care of you, Miranda."

"Acceptable." She swallowed the tablets with a sip of water and her eyes roamed over the man as he moved around her kitchen gracefully in search of what he needed.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Within an hour they sat opposite each other digging into plates of chicken and broccoli Alfredo and Miranda hummed at the explosion of flavours swirling on her tongue as she took her first bite.

Swallowing his first bite, Andy grinned as the older woman continued to eat delicate bites. Savouring every mouthful. Dabbing his mouth with a napkin he stood and poured them more water. "This was always one of my Grandpa's favourites."

"I can see why. The twins are not overly fond of broccoli but I'm sure this dish would convert them." Miranda smiled across at him. "I appreciate your culinary efforts but where did you learn to cook? Was it the chef?"

He couldn't help the small chuckle. "No, Nate hated me encroaching on, what he believed, was his territory. My grams taught me, believing I should be self-sufficient. I enjoy cooking, it's relaxing, especially handling the dough, I find comfort in the kneading of it."

"Is there no end to your talents?" Miranda smirked at him and he grinned.

They continued to eat in comfortable silence until they had filled themselves and he stood up, rinsing their plates ready to place them in the dishwasher.

"Thank you for tonight. You were right, staying at home was better. It has been pleasant having you here." Miranda frowned. "About James..."

"He wants you back." Andy couldn't stop the words. "I saw it in his eyes."

"Ridiculous," Miranda whispered as if to herself. She seemed to shake herself from her thoughts. "He didn't have much to say when Stephen came on the scene."

"Was Stephen a threat to his relationship with you or the twins?" He asked quietly as he finished stacking the dishwasher.

"What do you mean, Andrei?" Miranda's tone turned icy.

"Um, never mind." He tugged at the collar of his shirt before rubbing his jaw. "No, I actually have something to say, and once I have said it, I will leave you to rest." He turned and caught her eye. "It is obvious James heard the twins discussing our date tonight. The fact is, he came here with a bunch of fucking freesias, in the hopes you would discuss giving him another chance. You separated a long time ago, but there was a reason he believed he should come here tonight, something he did not need to do with Stephen. And the only thing I can think of is the twins like me. They were happy on Saturday before I left the Hamptons and heard we'd agreed to have a date, so excited that they mentioned it to Nigel, who text me and told me not to fuck this up." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Which I am most likely doing."

He watched as Miranda pushed away from the breakfast bar and stepped towards him. "Do you think you are so important to my Bobbsey's and I?" Miranda's tone remained cool, which after the events the previous weekend and earlier in the night, stung him.

"Yes." There was no hesitation and his voice did not waver. "I understand you have regrets, about the time wasted after Paris, Miranda and I realised quickly last week what my absence did to the twins." His eyes softened. "You did not let me leave last Friday, you came after me. You told me the little one's having me in their life would be a positive. You were warm, gentle and accepting. I opened myself up to you and you did the same. You let me see you, not just Runway Miranda."

He gazed at the woman stood in front of him and observed the fear lighting her eyes. "Andrei, I... "

He placed a finger over her lips, cutting off the words. "You need to realise something, I would understand if you gave James another chance, he is the father of your beautiful babies, and he no doubt seems like a safe choice." He leaned closer, his breath ghosting along Miranda's lips. "But you would regret it, eventually." He brushed his lips against Miranda's gently, not giving her a chance to react, before pulling back and stepping around her. Taking his jacket, he shrugged it on. "Think about what I have said and let me know what you decide. I will not force my presence on you or the twins, Miranda. I love you all, but I will not willingly put myself in a situation that will hurt me should you decide it is not what you really want. I did that once before." He walked towards the door. "Goodnight, Miranda, I will continue to keep Emily updated on the progress at the house. You know where I am should you need me or want to talk."

Moving from the kitchen and down through the foyer quickly, he ran down the steps into the street, the door fell closed with a quiet click as he threw himself into his truck and rested his head against the steering wheel.

Swallowing the lump forming in his throat, he put the key in the ignition and fired the engine. As he pulled away, he noticed Miranda stepping out of the house and gazing in his direction as he headed towards Madison Avenue for his Meatpacking District apartment.

Concentrating on the road, he refused to let his emotions get the better of him. He would take the weekend to sort himself out and on Sunday would head back up to the Hamptons and once again work through his pain.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

She stalked into her study, kicking off her heels. She was furious at the turn of events that evening after a lovely dinner. Her inability to answer Andrei annoyed her, instead she turned, once again, into Miranda Priestly, ice cold bitch, when he mentioned the possibility of James being threatened by his presence in their lives.

Sitting at her desk she launched her Mac and viewed her emails, rushing through those that were easily dealt with another time and answering the ones that needed an immediate response.

She let herself think over Andrei's words. Upon reflection, she saw the truth behind them. However much she did not allow James to voice his desire, there was a reason he was there, and that reason had something to do with her going on a date with Andrei and the twins delight at the possibility he would become a fixture in their lives.

A vibration caught her attention. Looking at her cell, she spotted the message from Nigel. Glancing at the clock, she realised it had been over an hour since Andrei left the house.

 **N.K:** _**We are at the Barcelona bar, it surprised us to see Andy walk in, he looks miserable as sin. What did you do?** _

Miranda's eyes stung with tears. She had fucked up, again, that's what she had done. Her cell vibrated again.

 **N.K:** _ **Well, are you going to come and fix this? He won't wait forever, there's a bevvy of beauties already competing for his attention, not that he seems overly interested**_   _ **in anything but his beer.**_

Looking down, she nodded. It was time for her to go big, or go home, she couldn't keep pushing the beautiful man away. James, Stephen and the beautiful women who wanted him could fuck themselves. Andrei was hers and she would make sure the world knew. Picking up her cell she replied to Nigel's text.

 **M.P:** _**Maybe I should come armed with a bug swatter. Or mace, perhaps? I'm on my way.** _

She frowned when she realised she had given Roy the evening off, it would be rude to disturb him. Reluctantly she dialled for a cab and smirked when she gave her address and name and was informed someone would be right with her. She slid her feet back into her five-inch pumps and moved towards her closet. Grabbing a leather moto jacket, she smiled. It would add a relaxed effect to the red Abito Donna Versace sheath she was wearing.

Hearing the cab pull up at the front of the house she grabbed her clutch and dropped her wallet and cell into it. Glancing into the mirror above the table she saw her eyes were bright. Her headache had all but gone.

Arming the alarm, she exited the house and slid into the back of the cab gracefully. As they traversed the busy evening traffic, she let her mind roam to their conversation the previous weekend.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_"Where do you see yourself ten years from now?" They had discussed everything from art to music and books and she believed she was only scratching the surface of the man beside her._

_She watched as Andrei's eyes lit up. "I want to be doing what I'm doing now but I want to expand. I want two teams of workers. One that remodels the new and one that restores the old._ "  _Andrei smiled brightly. "You know first-hand from fashion that there are things that are just timeless. Houses are the same, take Gothic doors with linenfold and rosettes carved into them, they provide style and character to a place."_

_"Do you have a preference?" She asked, amazed by the passion he displayed._

_A blush rose along his neck from beneath his t-shirt. "I don't mind really, I love working with my hands. I love the different textures I encounter. I love when my hands move across smooth marble or granite and wood. Although I must admit, there is just something magical about restoring something to its former grandeur."_

_"You make it sound almost romantic." She teased with a broad smile._

_He smirked. "Think about how good certain materials feel against your skin. Satin, silk, charmeuse, cotton and even wool." He leaned forward slightly, bringing his hand up to brush his thumb along her jaw. "There are different woods that have different feels depending on their innate texture. Some will be softer and rougher, and others will be smoother and glassy. Then there is the lustre, each wood has its own unique sheen like skin does."_

_She could sense the blush rising up her cheeks and his smile widened. She found herself captivated by the dimple in his cheek that played peek-a-boo. Andrei removed his hand and placed them on his lap._

_"I wonder what other things you would take delight in touching." The words popped out of her mouth before she could filter them and slapped a hand over her mouth, disbelief etched in her eyes._

_Andrei's low chuckle filtered through her consciousness. The words embarrassed her. To regain control, she brushed her hand through her hair before looking up at him, she observed the blaze of affection in his eyes. "I can safely say there are many things I have yet to touch and taste, that will no doubt bring me immense delight." He smirked at her. "Now, will you tell me why you chose this house?"_

_She launched into a tale of how after drawing up divorce papers for James she contemplated leaving Runway and moving away from the city. With her Bobbsey's in tow, she spent the next year feeling like she had viewed every house in the area until she drove past the estate and saw it was up for sale. Within three months the house was hers. It was her escape from the hustle and bustle of the city and the place, when she was ready to step down as EIC, she would settle._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Standing at the bar, Andy drummed his fingers impatiently against the dark wood, waiting to be served. From the corner of his eyes, he saw someone gesturing for the bar person who moved, ignoring the fact he had been waiting far longer than other patrons. Huffing he glared when the bar person looked towards him and shrugged as he poured a scotch and grabbed a beer, handing it to someone just out of his view.

Once again, he groaned as someone else was served. Finishing his beer, he shredded the label and left the mess on the bar. Deciding he was waiting in vain he spun on his heel, ready to leave. He stalled as he met the blue eyes of the woman he had walked away from that evening.

Miranda held out a beer hesitantly, her scotch held securely in her other hand. "You left before I could respond, Andrei."

Taking the beer, he caught her eye. "What would you have said?"

"Nothing." Miranda stepped closer into his personal space. "But I would have done this..." Cupping his jaw she pulled him down and caught his lips in a kiss. He closed his eyes as her signature perfume surrounded him and he put his hand on Miranda's hip pulling her closer, their lips danced sensuously.

A cheer went up from across the room and breaking the kiss Miranda looked over her shoulder. She spotted Nigel surrounded by young men and women. She recognised Serena standing behind Emily, her arms wrapped loosely around the young Brit. Looking back at him she grinned and nodded in their direction. "Friends of yours?"

"Never seen them before in my life." He couldn't stop his smile as Miranda chuckled. "I am sorry, Andrei. I should have told you I do not wish to give James another chance, all I want is to make this thing between us, work. Will you give me an opportunity to prove it?"

He leaned down and brushed a kiss against her cheek, taking the chance to whisper in her ear. "As many as you need, but I need you to realise once you are mine, I will tell James to fuck off should I need to. I will not interfere in his relationship with the twins but I will not allow him to interfere with my relationship with any of you."

"Acceptable." Miranda husked. "Now I believe we should join the others."

"If you insist." Miranda raised her eyebrows at Andrei's words. "Half of my staff are there too, a few of the guys have remained in the Hamptons, planning to head up to Montauk to surf. Many of my staff are curious about the woman who is paying their wages for the next few months. You may get bombarded with questions, especially off Amy and Michelle."

Miranda clasped his hand and entwined their fingers. She saw a few women looking at them in disbelief and smirked. As she pulled him across the room, dodging other patrons, Miranda asked. "Why would they have more questions than others?"

"Michelle is my second cousin from my mother's side. Another black sheep. She was disowned for being in love with the wrong person. A woman who also was African American. She's a carpenter by trade but can do anything, she sought me out when I got the Burnside mansion contract. Amy, her wife, was a session singer in L.A and between jobs, she worked as a music therapist."

"So, you have a family?" Miranda asked.

"If you count the crazy cousin who believes I'm a disaster with women, yes." His smile faltered. "Working for you again worried her, and it took time for her to be okay with Nigel, Serena and Emily. She means well though."

"Then I shall have to work at reassuring her, won't I?" Miranda's eyes scanned the people around Nigel, coming to land on a woman who looked remarkably like her Andrei, she was tall with long dark hair and a wide dimpled smile. She was holding hands with a stunning, petite dark-skinned woman. He noticed where she was looking and squeezed her hand as she gave the women a nod of acknowledgement and a small genuine smile.

Nigel stepped forward, greeting Miranda with the usual air kisses and a few whispered words that had her letting out a tinkling laugh. "I plan to have a good night, Nigel. I left La Priestly at home." Miranda smirked as Emily gaped and Serena chuckled. "Now, how about some shots?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

She understood she'd had far too much to drink when she rolled off the sofa and onto the floor tangled in a fleece throw. Looking down she realised she was in her underwear and frowned. Sitting up, she pulled the throw off before wrapping it more securely around herself.

Groaning, she looked around and took in the unfamiliar surroundings. She was in a large open plan room with a brick feature wall split by large windows. She could see the sun rising in the distance and knew it was still early.

Gazing around she saw the photos and stood. Stepping towards them, she could not stop her grin as she recognised Andrei in them. The most prominent was a photograph of him with his arms wrapped around Nigel, and she realised someone had taken it in Paris before he left. He looked so young and carefree.

She scanned the other photos of him with his _'family'_. The people she had met the night before and others she would come to know. She held up an old photograph and gaped at the sight of the young man stood with an older couple. She recognised the man as the sculptor, John Blake, Andrei's grandfather.

Memories of the night before filtered through her mind as she continued to look around.

The group had moved to the end of the bar and did different shots, downing them hard and fast, dropping like flies, until it was only herself, Andrei, Nigel, Seb, Michelle and Amy left of the large group making up Andrei's nearest and dearest.

Running her tongue over her teeth she could taste the remnants of tequila and aniseed, no doubt from Sambuca.

Little moments passed sluggishly through her mind. She remembered being pressed close to Andrei, his pleasant Calvin Klein cologne surrounding her as they moved against one another. She kissed him, pulling him closer while his tongue tentatively traced across her bottom lip before meeting hers. As they continued to kiss her hands had cupped his ass and...

Miranda groaned.

She had broken the kiss and her teeth nipped at his jaw teasingly before she had pulled him from the club and hailed a cab. They had continued to kiss and offer light touches until they reached his apartment where she had stripped down to her lingerie before promptly passing out.

A flicker of movement caught her eye, and she saw Andrei leaning against a door frame in his boxers. His arms crossed over his chest. Her embarrassment flared, and she looked down.

"It's still early. Come to bed, Miranda." Andrei whispered the words, and she glanced up, searching his eyes. "I wasn't in a fit state to carry you somewhere more comfortable earlier."

"Oh, God." She whispered the words as she remembered her orders, whispered hotly in his ear. She made the demand for him to take her and make her his own. She looked up into his eyes. "How much of an arse did I make of myself?"

Andrei offered her a wide smile. "Not one bit. You did, however, call Emily a pussy when she claimed she'd had far too much to drink, then you pushed another towards her, told her to man up and then dragged me onto the dance floor." His smile widened. "By the time we'd finished cutting a rug she had dragged Serena off home."

"Mm, I cannot recall but it sounds familiar. Of course, I may now have to fire her." She stifled a yawn and her eyes fell shut as he chuckled.

In the next moment, she was in Andrei's arms and the fleece blanket fell to the floor as he bounded from the living room. Using one hand he pulled the comforter on one side of the bed free and laid her down gently before covering her.

She nestled under the covers as he moved to the opposite side and slipped into position next to her, careful not to jostle her or encroach into her space. "Try to sleep, Miranda. You can think of firing Em while I fix us some breakfast. Dream of something inventive."

"Cheeky." She fought the swirling tiredness but let herself sink further down into the warmth and comfort of Andrei's bed. Turning onto her side towards him, she placed her hand on his chest and scooted closer. "May I...um...well... " She faltered, unsure how to ask for what she wanted.

She looked up into Andrei's eyes and saw the flash of understanding. He stretched his arm out and as she laid her head against his heart, he wrapped his arm around her back, holding her secure against him. "Sleep now, beautiful."

She felt the brush of his lips on her head as her eyes fell closed and she settled in, listening to the deep thrum of his heart.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy woke up feeling like he was being anchored to the mattress by the dead weight of Miranda Priestly's leg which rested over his hip. He was on his side and she had wrapped herself around him, her hand resting on his stomach, her fingers moving slightly under the band of his boxers.

Sighing, he realised he could not move without disturbing the woman surrounding him. Closing his eyes, he tried to settle back to sleep but the warm fingers on him were unsettling and he realised there was another issue to contend with. He exhaled deeply. It was typical that his morning glory would appear to greet the day in full tribute when waking next to the woman that had haunted his dreams for so long.

A tug at the line of hair leading from his stomach caused him to gulp. "You are over thinking, my darling. Quieten that brilliant brain of yours." Miranda's voice was husky from sleep and the shouting over the music from the night before.

"Could you...I mean..." He pulled himself free and launched himself from the bed, crossing his hands over the front of himself to hide his erection. "Um, bathroom."

He stalked off, knowing he was blushing furiously and cursing. He closed the bathroom door before Miranda could react. He released his bladder in the hope it would go down, when that didn't work he went about his normal morning routine, brushing his teeth and tried to think of something gross enough to kill his hard-on but his mind kept returning to the woman in his bed. It was time to up the ante. He went through the periodic table, trying to name them all as he stepped into the shower and set it to cold. Five minutes later he stepped from the shower still semi-erect. The knowledge the inconvenience would go away as he moved around soothed him.

Tying a towel around his waist he realised in his rush he hadn't grabbed clothes. Poking his head around the door, he closed his eyes at the sight of Miranda stood in a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt he had not seen for a while, it had not fitted since he bulked up. It seemed strange to him that something so innocent as knowing she wore his clothes, was so arousing.

As he made to turn Miranda caught his eye. "Andrei, is something the matter?"

"Um, I forgot clothes." He looked away from the woman, trying to control his raging hormones. "And...I...I..."

"You must realise you are not the first man I have woken up beside with evidence of nocturnal penile tumescence," Miranda smirked.

"Wow, you make it sound so classy compared to morning glory or the full salute." He couldn't stop his shy grin as Miranda rolled her eyes at him at the slang terms. "Um, could you pass me a pair of boxers, I'll get my clothes on and..." He stepped around the door and watched as Miranda rooted in his drawer. "...make breakfast." She pulled out a pair of plain black Armani boxer trunks.

"My darling, will these do?" Miranda shot the elastic of the boxers off her fingers and they floated in the air towards him. He snatched at them, but in doing so the towel fell loose leaving him naked in front of the older woman. She eyed him hungrily, her eyes darkening as they took in his strong thighs and toned abs. "Mm, stunning." He caught the whispered words. "Now, we have all the time in the world to make use of these impressive morning nuisances, but I need coffee and to brush my teeth."

He scrambled into the tight trunks and moved from the doorway towards her. "There are spare toothbrushes in the drawer of the vanity. If you need anything else, just shout."

"Does that include scrubbing my back?" Miranda grinned, mischief highlighting her eyes.

"Bath or shower?" His response had her stalling.

"What on Earth do you mean?" Miranda seemed perplexed by the question.

"Well, if you need your back scrubbed, I should know if I need board shorts or if I'm okay in jeans." He grinned happily as he saw Miranda's frown but it disappeared as she turned and walked towards him.

She stopped in front of him and one hand trailed over his pecs as the other tugged again at the hair at his navel. He winced as she leaned closer. "Andrei, I prefer to shower, but when I let you share either moment, I want you unclothed. No more barriers."

The unconscious groan that escaped from the back of his throat had Miranda smirking as she gave a final tug and stepped away, her hips swaying sensuously as she moved.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another fic idea from the lovely celesse201, who for whatever reason, holds the belief I can bring her ideas to life. This is my first major AU. Not giving too much away. Miranda is Miranda but I am making her and the twins slightly younger for the sake of the fic. Andy is not the Andy you expect (Hence the AU)
> 
> I do not own the main characters related to The Devil Wears Prada. They are owned by the original author and 20th Century Fox. Some characters will be my own

Miranda stalked through the door of the house just before 7 pm. It had been almost six weeks since Andrei started work on the house and in his updates to Emily that afternoon he had advised that they'd finally finished the kitchen. They'd not planned a date this weekend as she'd been busy and Andrei wanted to get as much done as he was able. But she thought she would surprise him here and perhaps talk him into sharing a bottle of wine and a pizza with her on the terrace.

Their dates each Friday or Saturday night since that first dinner and night at the bar had gone well, and they were becoming even more comfortable with each other. They were taking things one step at a time, and although they shared kisses, they had yet to take the next step. They often found, after their date nights, they did not wish to say goodbye and ended up sleeping beside one another in their underwear.

She was comfortable at Andrei's apartment on the weekends the twins were with James, and when they were home, he seemed comfortable in the townhouse after their dinners out, or evenings spent bowling or at the movies. She had captured multiple moments on her cell phone camera of Andrei with her girls and her Bobbsey's had even snapped photos of them together. She scrolled through her cell at least once a day to recapture the moments.

They had not put a label on the thing growing between them and the thought of putting pressure on the man to commit to something he was not ready for terrified her. The possibility he could walk away again panicked her, but she recognised she wanted more. She wanted more time spent together, learning about one another, more time with the twins and the feeling of completeness that being with Andrei and her girls brought to her life. It was the little moments they shared that meant the most. The smiles they shared when they woke up wrapped around each other. The quiet moments on those early mornings as they sipped coffee and split the newspaper. Holding hands as they traversed the busy sidewalks after dinner or as they walked through the park with the twins.

There was a new lightness in her life that could only be from Andrei's presence. She'd caught the twins discussing things a few days before, and they decided Andrei would be a perfect daddy for them. The words had cut her deeply, and she prayed fervently that their wish for their family could come true.

Placing her purse and the few bags of groceries down, she listened to the music coming from the atrium and the joyful laughter of her Bobbsey's, who, as far as she was aware, should now be in Montauk with their father. Stepping quietly through the foyer she peered into the room and noticed the new flooring, delighting in the shine of the newly polished oak. She spotted Andrei, with one of her girls on each hip, twirling them around in circles as he sang to the Motown music playing in the background. He put Cassidy and Caroline down as the music changed and The Four Tops I Can't Help Myself started.

She watched as he bowed to Cassidy first and then Caroline and held his hands out to them; he spun the twins around under his outstretched arms as he sang and their laughter filled the room.

 _**Sugar pie, honey bunch** _  
_**You know that I love you** _  
_**I can't help myself** _  
_**I love you and nobody else** _

_**In and out my life** _  
_**You come and you go** _  
_**Leaving just your picture behind** _  
_**And I kissed it a thousand times** _

Andrei hummed along as he twirled their babies around, causing the twins to laugh harder than she'd seen for quite a while. Cassidy and Caroline seemed overjoyed as he spun them a final time before scooping them back against his chest and spinning quickly in a circle on the balls of his bare feet. As he turned and noticed her his smile was wide as he caught her eyes.

 _**Sugar pie, honey bunch** _  
_**I'm weaker than a man should be** _  
_**I can't help myself** _  
_**I'm a fool in love, you see** _

Cassidy looked at where Andrei was looking and when she spotted her kicked her feet in a gesture for him to let her down. Andrei popped her back on her feet and she charged towards her. She caught the little arms around her waist, still watching as Andrei moved around the room with Caroline, whispering the lyrics in her ear as her eldest giggled and snuggled into him.

"Bobbsey, I thought your father was coming?" She stated gently.

"He's running late, again. Andy told Cara we could stay with him so she could head back to the city. She has a date with Roy." Her eyes widened in surprise causing Cassidy's smile to dim. "That's okay, isn't it?"

"Wow, he said nothing when he dropped me home for the car." She grinned.

Cassidy's smile widened again. "Cara said she needed time to primp. Andy told her she didn't because she's beautiful."

She caught Andrei's eyes. "Such a sweet talker." She listened to him sing the lyrics, amazed by his obvious delight in her daughter as he crooned the words to them all, keeping his eyes on hers as he moved gracefully.

 _**'cause sugar pie, honey bunch** _  
_**You know that I'm weak for you** _  
_**I can't help myself** _  
_**I love you and nobody else** _

_**Sugar pie, honey bunch** _  
_**Do anything you ask me to** _  
_**I can't help myself** _  
_**I want you and nobody else** _

_**Sugar pie, honey bunch** _  
_**You know that I love you** _  
_**I can't help myself** _  
_**I love you and nobody else** _

Caroline hugged Andrei tightly before he set her on her feet again and gestured for the older woman. Removing her Prada pumps, she glided across the floor and into Andrei's personal space. They danced easily as he hummed along to The Commodores, Three Times a Lady. They were comfortable in each other's arms, happily gazing into the eyes of the other as Caroline moved stealthily and picked up Andrei's cell, capturing the moment on video and camera.

They didn't detect the front door opening, but a small cough broke their attention as the song ended. "That was our wedding song." James's voice hit her ears, and she flinched slightly as Andrei stiffened.

"Was it, really? I'm surprised you remember." Her lips pursed unconsciously at the thought and looked towards the open door. James swallowed nervously. "You were intoxicated by that point and spilt bourbon on my shoes." She stepped out of the circle of Andrei's arms offering him a warm smile as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "You dance exceptionally, my darling, and I appreciate making a new memory with what was once one of my favourite songs." She spotted the warmth in his eyes as he bestowed a wide dimpled smile on her.

Turning back towards her ex-husband, she stared him down as she stepped past him back into the foyer, gesturing for him to follow. "Is it too much to ask that you be on time for your daughters?" She hissed at him as they moved away from the doorway.

James flinched at the ice in her eyes. "Miranda, I...I..." He stuttered.

"No, no. I do not wish to listen to your excuses. If it wasn't for Andrei, Cara would have been stuck here, forcing her to change her plans. It is her weekend off, and it is not acceptable to keep her or our daughters waiting." She spoke coldly.

"And, where were you?" James blustered.

"I was at work since I believed you would be here for the twins at 4:30 pm sharp, if not I would have finished at lunch and spent the afternoon by the pool with them or perhaps enjoying an early dinner in our new kitchen. You know I am trying to make more time for the girls." She smirked as James looked flabbergasted. It was an argument they had had multiple times since Stephen left.

Hearing a rustle, she spun around to catch Caroline and Cassidy peering at them. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. She hated her precious girls seeing her at loggerheads with their father but it was something that happened frequently as he shirked his responsibilities to them. "Are your bags upstairs, Bobbsey's?" She asked. Opening her eyes, she caught Cassidy nodding and hurried towards the stairs as James moved back to the atrium.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy was proud of the work he'd achieved so far, having left most of his workers to complete the work in the kitchen and bathrooms. It had taken him and Michelle almost four weeks to prepare the walls and woodwork, removing the existing wainscoted panels carefully, re-plastering where needed, sanding the window frames, doors and other wooden features and pulling up the solid wood floors and replacing it with hardwood sprung flooring.

They had finished the floor that afternoon, and he sent his cousin away to have the weekend with her wife. His staff had jumped into their cars and hit the road too, most heading back to the city, just as Cara arrived with the twins. He settled in ready for an afternoon of work, about to throw dustsheets over the floor to protect the work he'd done and paint the walls. Mixing paints, he created the perfect soft eggshell blue.

He detected Cara's cell as they entered the house and peered through the door and witnessed the flicker of annoyance on Cara's face as she paced the foyer and the person on the other end of the cell spoke over her, keeping her from expressing her wishes. The twins stood looking fearfully at their nanny, knowing she was not happy. Cara finally sighed and agreed to wait when she noticed him. Seeing the tears in her eyes, he had asked if there was anything he could do.

After Cara explained what was happening, that James would be a few hours late, not having left the City yet, he was furious. He could feel concern rolling off the twins in waves and seeing the young woman, who took fantastic care of the three Priestly's, on the verge of tears left him even more annoyed with the man.

He decided James was an even bigger prick than he initially thought and told Cara so in a whisper as he gave her a comforting hug. She explained that she needed to call Roy to cancel their plans. He suggested she leave the twins with him and after some coaxing and flattery, she agreed, throwing him a small smile as she spoke her goodbyes to the girls.

He spent the first hour with the twins in the kitchen, showing them the work, his team had already completed and the little touches to make the place theirs. They expressed their pleasure as he prepared them a snack and a drink. He offered to sit with them by the pool or take them down to the beach but they shook their heads.

After their grilled cheese sandwiches, they jumped down from their chairs at the large table and rushed into the atrium, wanting to see what work he'd completed. He warned them to be careful as there were open paint canisters near the walls and they slowed down.

They noticed the quiet music on his iPod and speakers and twirled around in the centre of the room causing him to smile widely. Moving to the paint he fit the lids loosely. He hadn't been able to stop his laughter at their antics and captured photos on his cell before putting it down and joining them in the silly moment. The moment that Miranda had walked in on, and which had caused her to offer the small smile that few people received, the smile that made his heart soar.

Looking up with Caroline in his arms he saw Miranda's soft smile and set the little girl on her feet. Holding his hand palm up for Miranda it amazed him when she stepped into his personal space and moved gracefully against him with one warm hand in his and the other pressed against the centre of his back. He lost himself in her eyes, which reflected her happiness but as the song ended, he looked up into the unhappy face of Miranda's first husband, who was seemingly unimpressed on the sight before him.

He stiffened at the intrusion but Miranda's warm hand squeezing his reassured him and her words had laughter bubbling in his throat. He stopped himself from swooping in and kissing her, instead, giving her one of his wide smiles.

He waited as she drifted gracefully on bare feet in the direction she had come from and overheard Cassidy's whisper that their father was useless. He tried to hide his shock they referred to him as their father and not their dad or daddy but Caroline noticed as his eyes widened. "He didn't really want us, mommy argues with him so he will be there."

His heart tore at the admission. The knowledge that the man did not appreciate what he had troubled him. "Jackass." He hissed through his teeth as James stepped back into the room.

Hearing the words James crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him, his hard-soled shoes scuffing at the wood as he kicked his feet. Getting no rise, he turned and spotted the cans of paint. Kicking one can over, it soaked the floor with the pale blue satin-finish paint.

His jaw clenched as he tried to bite his tongue and his fist clenched involuntarily. He looked down at Caroline and then Cassidy and knew he needed to remain calm. "You should put your shoes on my beautiful little loves." He spoke lightly. "Shout if you need help with your laces, okay?" The twins nodded and ran from the room, clambering up the stairs after their Mom.

James smirked at him, his eyes showing his dislike. "Now who's the jackass?" He muttered. "I seriously do not understand what she sees in you. You have nothing to offer a woman such as Miranda and I know  _my_  children will eventually see it too. You are not the God they think you are. You are nothing. Miranda will come to see you are using her."

His temper flared as the words cut deep, fuelling his insecurity. In two large strides, he was in front of the man. Picking him up by his shirt front, the older man's feet barely touched the floor as he pushed his way through the foyer and launched James out of the front door.

James landed on his ass and slid on the gravel, hissing when it cut into him. He followed, moving to the back of his truck he spotted what he wanted. Pulling a can of paint stripper out, he grabbed a screwdriver and jimmied the lid. Glancing at James, he growled and threw the contents of the can at James's Red Maserati GranTurismo, watching the paint stripper splatter against the hood and roof. The paint stripper worked quickly bubbling and eating away at the paintwork leaving a trail of metal in its wake.

James cried out as if in pain and Miranda clattered out of the door. "Andrei, what on Earth?" She glanced between the two men.

"That covers the cost of my crew's wages for the additional work we now have to do and the cost of the replacement floor." He pointed the screwdriver in his hand at the man sat on his butt on the gravel. "Do not think of crossing me again, James, you will not win." He turned to Miranda. "One hundred thousand dollar's worth of materials ruined, Miranda, add to that three people's wages for six weeks, he's lucky this is all I did. It is only the love and respect for you and your two little girls stopping me from doing worse after the insult he offered me. He was a petty, disrespectful dick and now he's paying for it, with his most prized possession, the extension of his shrivelled manhood." He glared at James before throwing the screwdriver onto the truck bed and spinning on his heel, walking away. He headed towards the beach, furious with himself for losing control.

"I'll sue," James called after him.

"Try it. I've nothing left to fucking lose." He hollered.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

James expressed his incredulity over Andrei's actions, repeating adamantly he had done nothing to provoke the man and frankly she had heard enough from him as he kept harping on about his car.

Dragging him back into the atrium she stood beside the silent twins and viewed the damage. She could understand Andrei's anger. Paint covered the floor where can fell and rolled across the length of the room leaving a trail. As she surveyed the room, wondering if there was anything salvageable she caught Caroline's muttered words to Cassidy. "Andy did nothing when it happened, Cassi, he was angry, but stayed calm."

She spun on her heel, glaring at her first husband, giving him one of her iciest appraisals. "What prompted Andrei to drag you outside and damage your car?" She asked. Her voice deceptively quietly.

"Nothing, I swear, Miranda." James made the mistake of looking away and Miranda recognised he was lying to her.

"Liar. You will tell me, NOW." She demanded. She needed to know what James had said to him.

James looked up and his eyes blazed. "I told him the truth. I do not understand what you see in him. I've done my homework, he has nothing to offer you. He's barely keeping his head above water, he has his student debts and what he owes his suppliers and if he paid them in full, he wouldn't have a red cent to his name. He will fail in this dream of his, and if you stay with him you and the children will suffer for it. He is a nobody, Miranda, and it is obvious he is with you for all he can get. He's using you,"

James's admission was her final straw. Gesturing for the twins she looked down into their eyes and recognised their tears from his words. "Go on upstairs, Bobbsey's and get comfortable. You will stay with me this weekend. I think there is time for a swim before dinner." She observed them as they clasped fingers, and charged from the room, whooping in happiness as they threw themselves up the stairs.

Turning back to James she frowned. "Get out." She told him. "You are no longer welcome in any of my homes. You have taken liberties and interfered in my life for the last time."

"But Miranda..." James trailed off as he spotted the fury in her eyes.

"No. You have said enough. I brushed off Andrei's concerns that night you showed up before our first date. I told him his thoughts on why you felt the need to interfere were ridiculous. But, perhaps he was right. You have acted like a jealous fool and the only thing your behaviour has achieved is to annoy me even further." She stepped from the atrium knowing he would follow her to get a final word in. She threw open the front door. "When you come for our daughters, and only if they choose to spend time with you, you will wait on the doorstep. I will not allow you to take them tonight, you are over three hours late and it is late, they need their dinner and to be settled."

"But Miranda, I lo..." James sputtered to a halt as she held up her hand.

"I urge you not to continue with that sentence. The sentiment would be especially unwelcome. I will advise my lawyers of what has occurred today. If you even think of suing Andrei, I will slap a lawsuit on you for the damages to my home. If you are, for whatever reason, correct with what you claim, I will not have Andrei out of pocket because you acted in pure vindictiveness towards him, destroying weeks of hard work." As he stepped past her out onto the front porch, she spoke. "Do you know what I love the most about Andrei, James?"

"I don't think I want to know," James muttered.

A small smirk blossomed. "He is an exceptional human. I knew it the moment he walked into my office for the interview, and by the time he left Runway, he had already captured my heart. I refused to act on it back then, scared of people's reaction to dating a younger man, however, he is gorgeous and I find myself unable to resist now he is back in my life."

"You are making a huge mistake," James whispered.

"How can love in any form be a mistake, James? Andrei is aware his business is unlikely to make him rich, however, he sees himself as rich in other ways. He surrounds himself with people loyal to him as he is to them, people who see his innate kindness and will not take advantage. I love him, James, for many reasons, and all to do with the person he is, not the material wealth he has. I am blessed to have him in mine and our daughter's lives." James turned to face her and she used the opportunity to slam the door in his face. The last view she had of the pathetic man was his shocked countenance. Moving slowly, she grabbed the grocery bags from where she left them and moved to the kitchen to put the items away.

An hour passed, and she was becoming worried. She had used the time to get changed into a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt and tried to get rid of the excess paint. She cleaned up the mess using old sheets she had in the garage but the paint had done its damage.

Andrei had not returned to the house and as much as she told herself he needed time to calm down she also knew he would need her reassurances. She refused to allow today's incident to push him away. She would not let James's interference ruin what they were building, in fact, she thought it was time to take their relationship to the next level. She desired him in ways she had never experienced for another.

Moving back to the kitchen after cleaning paint from her hands, she was stunned, once again, by the beautiful finish and craftsmanship of the room. She loved the bright red comfortable sofa and twin armchairs in front of the pot-bellied stove that had been installed in the hearth and the low coffee table made from reclaimed white oak. The dining table and cabinets and floor matched the coffee table. Andrei had designed interior stained-glass cabinet doors, and she loved the reds, oranges, yellows, greens and blues that made up different images portrayed within the colourful glass panels.

Shaking her head, she couldn't quite believe the events that occurred that evening. Pulling an apron around her, she settled in to make homemade pizza dough, taking her time to relax. She studied the twins as they enjoyed the pool, seemingly happy to not have to spend the weekend with their father. She placed her dough in a lightly oiled bowl and cover with cling wrap.

Looking out towards the pool she realised Andrei sat with his feet in the water as Cassidy sat curled into his side. She saw he had changed out of his work gear and was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a casual shirt, he looked relaxed. Removing the apron, she patted her hair into place and grabbed the twins a soda each, Andrei his favourite beer and herself a glass of wine and stepped out through the patio doors.

Moving quietly on bare feet, she overheard Andrei's whispered explanation. "Yes, he said mean things, but that was no excuse for me to throw him out of your house and launch paint stripper at his car."

"We overheard what he said when he finally told mom, we think he deserved it," Cassidy muttered.

"Next time I'll blast him with my water pistols." Caroline splashed water at her sister and smiled and Andrei's laughter was a welcome relief.

"No, my little loves. He is, no matter what, your father, and you need to respect that." Andrei stated. "I don't have a good relationship with my parents, and I wish I could say otherwise," Andrei told them.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"They believed I should find a girl my age to date, go into law and work at the family firm and earn loads of money, but that wouldn't make me happy." She could sense the sadness in his voice.

"And what makes you happy?" She bit her lip as the errant question escaped.

Seeing the drinks in her hand he stood and took the wine and beer before sitting down again at the edge of the pool. Sipping the beer, he hummed as she eased herself down beside him and took her glass of wine. He looked down at her. "Being here, with the three of you brings me so much happiness. My work too." Andrei smiled. "I need little from life, Miranda because what I have, I have worked hard for, and it is enough, no matter what anyone else says."

"Where did you go, earlier?" She settled in closer and rested her head on Andrei's shoulder as Cassidy launched herself back into the pool, splashing her sibling.

"To the beach, I stripped down to my boxers and took a swim. Then I watched the sunset for a while before returning to the cottage and showering. I should have come straight back, but I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry Miranda." Andrei was hesitant.

"No, no apologies. I realise you are ashamed of your actions tonight, but he pushed you. James was wrong, in what he said, my darling and you were right that first night at the house when he turned up. He was trying to push for more." She licked her lips. "He is now fully aware that any advances he makes would be unwelcome."

"That's good to know." She could detect the smile in Andrei's voice.

"Mom, we're hungry." Caroline screeched.

"Caroline, there is no need to screech like a banshee. If you come out of the pool, I will prepare pizza." She smiled as she followed her daughters as they kick towards the steps and hurry out of the pool. "Go shower, when you are done, the pizza will be ready."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy stepped up the stairs and listened to the twins giggling from one bedroom. Miranda had pushed him out of the kitchen to chase them up once the pizza had gone into the oven. Poking his head around the door he saw Caroline at her vanity, Cassidy's hair dripped down her back as she tried to towel dry her sister's hair. Leaning against the door, he followed them happily for a few moments.

"Your mom asked me to come to get you." His words had Cassidy jumping. He pushed himself off the door and entered the room. Taking the towel from Cassidy, he knelt behind Caroline and threw it over her head. He squeezed the excess water from the red hair before working it over her head, using his large hands to help dry it. Pulling the towel off he saw it in a tangled fluffy mess and grabbed her hairbrush. Gently untangling the curls, he brushed the red hair, taming it into sleekness as Caroline hummed in happiness. Finishing with the eldest redhead he placed a kiss on her head. "It's Cass's turn, now. Go on down to your mom." He grinned as Caroline pouted. "Go on, little love. We'll be ten minutes, max. Tell your Mom not to eat all that pizza, I'm hungry."

"Mm, I'm sure I will let none of you goes hungry for long." Miranda's voice accosted them and he looked up and smiled at her as Cassidy replaced Caroline at the vanity, handing him her towel. He repeated the gesture with Cassidy, drying and brushing her wild hair into sleekness. "You realise your efforts will be in vain? They'll wake up tomorrow with their hair in a tangled mess."

He saw Miranda's smirk as he caught her eye through the mirror. "Well, I'll just have to do the same tomorrow morning then."

"Yes." Cassidy jumped up, causing him to fall back on his butt, and fist-bumped her sister.

Miranda shook her head. "You are making a rod for your own back. They will come to expect this."

He stood and pulled the twins into his arms and they settled again against him. Stepping towards Miranda he smiled as he leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Anything for the three of you."

"Anything?" Miranda queried softly.

"Yes, anything." He murmured as his stomach grumbled.

He noticed the blaze of satisfaction highlighting the older woman's eyes. "Good to know. Come, I shall feed my three favourite people and then we can settle either in the den with a movie or I could light the fire pit and we could have s'mores and…"

"Both sounds perfect." His tone was low and his smile widened as Miranda's breath hitched and he caught the darkening of her gaze. He brushed past the older woman, leading the twins to the kitchen and smiled at the sight.

Miranda had placed napkins, plates at the pizzas on the coffee table, ready to make use of the seating area he had created for the family. Looking back, he caught Miranda's eyes on his ass and smirked. It was not the first time he had caught her blatant perusal, but with her blue eyes darker and the beautiful blush tinting her cheeks, he understood that she was also finding it hard to remain unaffected by his presence. The number of times over the weeks Miranda had caught him staring was into the double digits. Miranda blushed further at being caught.

Sitting the twins down on the wide sofa, he busied himself getting them slices of pizza and napkins and ensuring they were comfortable. Miranda had placed their drinks on coasters and perched herself on one armchair. Before taking the other chair, he placed a slice of pizza on a plate and handed it to her. He pushed the glass of wine within easy reach. "Thank you, my darling."

He felt the blush rising up his neck and grinned shyly. "You're welcome."

He sat, and they dug in. He'd eaten two slices before Miranda and the twins finished their first and quickly grabbed the third slice, grinning good-naturedly at Miranda as she rolled her eyes. Taking his time with the third slice he relaxed into the moment, the only noises being the sound of their quiet eating and drinking.

He could see the twins had questions, and he caught Caroline's eyes. "What's the matter, my little one?"

Caroline caught Cassidy's eyes, and he watched as Caroline nodded once. "You will not go away again, will you?" She asked, piercing him with her blue eyes.

"No, I'm here for as long as any of you want me." He answered her truthfully.

"Good, that means you'll stay forever." Cassidy grinned.

"We don't want to see Mommy unhappy, and you leaving would make her sad," Caroline stated as she leaned in for another slice of pizza

"I'd be unhappy too, little one." He admitted. He looked at Miranda and saw her face was flushed as she looked anywhere but at him. She had her empty wine glass clutched in her hands. "More wine, Miranda?"

"Please," Miranda's voice was hoarse, and he understood her daughter's admission embarrassed her.

Standing up he moved around the table and knelt in front of the older woman. He took the wine glass from her and lifted her chin to meet her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart."

"Acceptable." Miranda's smile blossomed, and it took his breath away.

"And in your smile, I see something more beautiful than the stars." He whispered softly, loud enough only for her to pick up. He stood up gracefully and moved to the fridge. Grabbing a beer for himself he uncorked Miranda's wine and poured her a glass. "What now?" He asked curiously.

"S'mores." Cassidy looked pleadingly at Miranda and he bit his lip. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist when Caroline turned her pleading eyes on her too.

"Andrei?" She queried, looking up at him as he placed her wine down.

"I'll go start the fire." He smiled down at her.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

She left Andrei and the twins settling by the fire pit with an and gathered the ingredients to make s'mores and the few additional extras Andrei requested. She carried the Graham crackers, Hershey bars and marshmallows, chocolate chips, tortilla wraps and aluminium foil to the fire pit and placed the items on a small table. She watched Andrei pull the tortillas towards him and open the bag of chocolate chips. He sprinkled them along the middle of three tortillas before adding marshmallows. He raised his eyes to her, and she nodded her agreement, curious about the snack. He quickly prepared a fourth and wrapped them burrito-style, covered them in aluminium foil and set them on the grate covering the flames.

"They'll need a few minutes to become deliciously gooey," Andrei told them as he sat back with his beer, finishing it quickly. He pulled an Esky closer and pulled another beer from the depths before sitting back with his eyes on the twins as they played their Nintendo Switch. Sitting opposite, she watched the flames dance in Andrei's eyes, mesmerised as the amber became more pronounced. She watched as he leaned forward and using tongues pulled his s'mores burritos off the grate. He popped them down on the table and unwrapped one carefully. "Come on, little loves. Careful they'll be hot."

Cassidy jumped up and grabbed the burrito, biting into it with gusto. "Ow, ow, hot, hot." Cassidy jumped up and down waving her hand over her mouth as she chewed.

"I told you to be careful, Cass," Andrei told her. He opened another burrito and handed it to Caroline. "Careful, now Caro," Caroline blew on hers before taking a careful bite and giving him a chocolate smile. His own smile widened at the pleasure on the twins face as they sat back down next to each other.

Unable to resist that smile, she stood and stalked towards him. Stepping between his parted knees she cupped his face between her palms and gazed into his eyes. It was an intimate moment, sharing what was in their hearts. She let herself be seen, knowing she was safe to do so with Andrei. "May I sit with you?" She husked.

Andrei smiled and capturing her hand from where it rested against his face, he pulled her down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder as she settled comfortably across his knees. "You can sit with me anytime. Now, will you have a s'mores burrito?"

"Mm, that sounds wonderful." She whispered. Leaning around her, Andrei grabbed the last two burritos and handed one to Miranda. She could feel his eyes on her as she took a delicate bite of the sweet dessert and hummed. She settled into his arms as she made her way through half of the sweet treat and placed it down. Cassidy snatched it up and shared it with Caroline as they continued to play their Switch. When they'd had enough of their game, they looked towards the adults and smiled.

"Do you want to play Frog?" Andrei asked.

"How do you play that?" It confused Cassidy.

"We go around in a circle describing a frog. To start, the first player calls 'One frog!' The person sitting next to them says, 'Two eyes!' The third player calls, 'Four legs!' The fourth person says, 'In the puddle!' And the fifth and final player yells, 'Ker-plop!' If someone makes a mistake, we call out, 'Frog!' Players who make a mistake sit out leaving just one winner." Andrei smiled as the twins nodded their agreement.

Cassidy and Caroline dropped from the game quickly but remained attentive, keeping track of how many frogs they got 'into the puddle'. She was sure she'd win and looking up into Andrei's eyes saw his grin. She faltered. "… Two..." She was sure he'd had just called two eyes. "…four legs…"

"Frog!" Cassidy and Caroline shouted laughing at the antics as she pursed her lips.

"YES!" Andrei smiled happily as she huffed. She made to pull away, but he pulled her close again. "I'll make it up to you later," Andrei whispered, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Her breath caught, and she caught the promise in his eyes.

"Will you tell us a story, Andy?" Caroline asked.

"Sure thing. I know just the thing." Andrei's smile was wide. He could see the twins were excited to be spending time with them, and she felt more relaxed than she had in a long time.

"I'll tell you the tale of The Ghost of The Bloody Finger," Andrei explained. He spoke quietly causing the twins to lean in to catch his words. "In a small town near here, there was an old abandoned house. No one ever went near it because everyone said something haunted it." He licked his lips before continuing. "One day, a bunch of local people were sitting in a coffee shop, chatting about bravery. One man was bragging loudly. ' _I'm not afraid of anything!'_  he boasted. ' _Oh yeah?'_  asked his buddy.  _"I'll bet you aren't brave enough to spend a night alone in that old abandoned house!"_ The twins gasped.

Andrei continued the story as Miranda snickered. "The boaster didn't want to admit that he was afraid, so he agreed to sleep in the house that night. At dusk, he arrived at the house alone. He checked every room and found nothing unusual. He chose an upstairs bedroom, spread out his sleeping bag on the floor, and tried to sleep. He had just dozed off when he caught a faint noise from downstairs. He strained to hear what it was. It sounded like a moan."

Caroline covered her mouth as Cassidy frowned.

 ** _"I am the ghost of the bloody finger! I am in the front hall!"_** Andrei moaned the words, keeping his voice shaky and making his voice sound spooky. "Well, the man told himself that he was just imagining things. It must be the wind, he thought. But then he heard the voice becoming louder  ** _'I am the ghost of the bloody finger! I am at the bottom of the stairs!'_** _'_ _My imagination is running wild!'_  thought the man. ' _I am just going to go to sleep, and soon it will be morning.'_ But then he heard, even louder, ' _ **I am the ghost of the bloody finger! I am at the top of the stairs!'**_ The man dove inside his sleeping bag, but he could still hear the ghost coming closer."

Cassidy leaned into Caroline and they snuggled together fearfully.

 ** _"I am the ghost of the bloody finger! I am in the upstairs hall!"_** The man hid his head under his pillow, but he could hear the ghost coming even closer. _**'**_ ** _I am the ghost of the bloody finger! I am at the bedroom door!'_** The man was shaking with terror as the door creaked open. **_'_** ** _I am the ghost of the bloody finger! I am in the bedroom!'_** The ghost paused in the doorway.  _ **'I am the ghost of the bloody finger!'**_ Andrei paused, and she saw the twins expected to hear a gruesome tale. She caught his small smirk _._ ** _"Do you have a band-aid?"_** Andrei delivered the last line in a broad Irish accent that had her leaning into his shoulder giggling.

Cassidy let out a burst of laughter as Caroline squeaked in surprise. They both rushed to the chair and clambered on top of them laughing and happy. Andrei wrapped his arms around the three of them and held them close to his chest.

It was a beautiful night. Looking up at the sky she took in the vast, cobalt sky covered in twinkling stars, the crackling fire gave off a warm glow. It was a perfect moment, one she would carry with her forever. She looked into Andrei's eyes and saw her own happiness reflected in his gaze. "I love you, Andrei."

She watched as his eyes closed and his Adam's apple moved as he fought his whirling emotions. Andrei's eyes blazed open, and she saw the sparkle of tears. "I love you too, Miranda, all three of you."

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another fic idea from the lovely celesse201, who for whatever reason, holds the belief I can bring her ideas to life. This is my first major AU. Not giving too much away. Miranda is Miranda but I am making her and the twins slightly younger for the sake of the fic. Andy is not the Andy you expect (Hence the AU)
> 
> I do not own the main characters related to The Devil Wears Prada. They are owned by the original author and 20th Century Fox. Some characters will be my own
> 
>  **WARNING:** NSFW. You know Andy's a dude in this one and frisky times ensue. Don't like, please don't read.

As Andrei stepped back on the terrace after settling her Bobbsey's, Miranda uncapped another beer and stood. "Are you trying to get me drunk, Ms Priestly?" The twinkle in his eyes told her of his amusement.

She scoffed. "No," She claimed. "Maybe just a little." She admitted.

She watched as he sat on the chair she's risen from and held her hand. "Sit with me, Miranda." Andrei murmured. "Tell me about your week."

She sat gingerly on his lap, delighted as his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. She welcomed it when he pressed deliciously against her ass and swigged at his beer before catching his eye and smirking. Andrei took the bottle from her with his free hand and sipped the cold drink. Settling in with a little wriggle she heard his breath catch but ignored it. "It was intolerably long." She admitted. "I often found my thoughts drifting to the moments we have been sharing and hoping for more."

Andrei pressed a kiss to her cheek. "There will be more." His voice held the promise, and she hummed happily.

"Will you be my date for the benefit?" She hid her face from his searching eyes.

"Miranda, I am honoured. I will escort you anywhere," Andrei whispered. "Page Six has been curious and I can't say I am overly surprised. I saw the last article asking who the handsome dragon tamer was."

She could hear the smile in Andrei's lightly teasing voice and looked up into his expressive eyes. "Do you think you have tamed the dragon?"

"God, I hope not." The words, whispered hotly in her ear, sent a wave of desire rocketing through her.

She couldn't stop her thighs from clenching. "Andrei, I..." Miranda spun around, straddling his hips and caught his lips in a soft kiss, her hands cupped his bearded jaw before trailing down to his chest. She pressed herself closer, deepening their kiss as her hands made quick work of the buttons of his slim-fitted checked shirt before running over his well-defined chest.

Andrei caught her hands between his and pulled back. "We should stop."

"Why?" She husked breathlessly.

"Because once we go there, there's no going back." Andrei moaned as she nipped his ear.

She pressed against the burgeoning erection between them. "I don't want to go back." She caught his eye and saw the fear expressed in his. "I want to go forward with this, I want it all, my darling...with you." She glanced away embarrassed. "I realise it is quick, we've only been dating six weeks and have not really spent vast amounts of time together while you have been working here, but I need you in my life, Andrei. I consider I have wasted so much time and I do not wish to waste another moment because the only thing that makes sense is loving you." She glanced at him and saw the amazement in his eyes.

"Miranda, I love you. I always have and I always will..." Andrei trailed off, wetting his suddenly dry lips.

"But?" She queried softly, cupping his jaw to make him look at her.

"But, nothing." She knew he was holding back. Searching his eyes, she saw his insecurity. "But, a million little things." He sighed. "What if James is right? What can I offer you, seriously?"

"Your heart, Andrei. Don't you realise what a gift that is? Of how much I already cherish it, and you?" She swallowed nervously, unused to displaying so much of her heart. "I believe the entire world has been conspiring to help me find you again, to put right the grievous wrong I did to us both in Paris." She wanted to reassure him and make him see the truth of her words. "I was wrong to dismiss your heart so entirely, my darling. You are the only one, other than my precious girls, to make me think I was worth anything, or that my presence in the world meant something. You are the most beautiful gift, and I would not toss that away again."

Andrei turned his face away, and she knew he was fighting his emotions. She let him process her words and when he turned towards her, she noted the tears in his eyes. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "You sure have a way with words, Miranda." He grinned down at her before turning serious. "You know, the only thing I ever wanted was to make you happy and for you to feel so loved you'd never possibly doubt it."

"Has that changed?" She asked nervously. She had tried to keep things light, to keep Andrei from feeling pressurised.

"No." The whispered admission allowed her to hold on to the flicker of hope she had been searching for. "I want you, Miranda. I want a future with you and those awesome little girls, who I love as if my own. One day I hope to call you my wife. I'll hold you close each night and wake up thankful you're there beside me each morning. I want to watch those little ones grow up, to graduate, marry and eventually have their own babies." Running his hand through her hair, he whispered. "I'm in this for the long haul if you are, Miranda. We can take things as quick or as slow as you want."

She brushed her lips against Andrei's ear causing his breath to hitch. "You grasp how it thrills me to move at a glacial pace."

"I'm sure, given time, I can change your mind about that." Andrei gave her a dazzling smile, and his eyes, in the glow of the open fire, shone with a devilish light.

"I'm sure you can, you can do anything, right?" She slid off his knee and held her hand out, pleased when he caught it and eased himself up from the chair. "Now, I believe it is later, and you have that making up to do."

Standing tall, Andrei pulled her flush against him. "Nothing would give me greater pleasure."

"We shall see about that." She stood on tiptoes and brushed her hand over his shoulders and she leaned closer. "Take me to bed, my darling."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy was nervous in the face of Miranda's desire. He had everything he had dreamed about, all he had ever wanted, splayed sensuously, half-naked under him and yet he couldn't stop himself from holding back.

"Andrei, please." Miranda's plea tore from her throat as she tugged at the stiff button of his denim shorts.

They had both stripped from the waist up on entering Miranda's bedroom before she pulled him down on top of her, grinding herself against him as they kissed passionately.

Letting out a soft exclamation of happiness Miranda loosened the button of his pants and was pulling his zip down.

He couldn't stop the sigh of relief as he found himself less constrained. "Miranda, I..." He took a deep breath. "I want this. God knows I do, so much, but I..."

"But what, my darling?" Miranda's fingernails teased over the bulge in his tight YSL boxers and he grew achingly harder at her light touch.

Groaning he whispered. "I have no condoms. I don't carry them as I don't...sleep around." He hissed as Miranda's movements stalled. "...Oh God, I thought I would have more time, to prepare and ensure we are safe and I was going to buy some..."

His words failed as Miranda pushed him gently to the side and rolling onto her side opened her bedside drawer. She squinted at the box of Trojan Supra Non-Latex condoms and groaned. "Fuck. Out of date."

The unexpected and unusual cussing, coming from Miranda, had him chuckling. He turned on his side and saw Miranda's pursed lips. She was clearly displeased.

"There are other things we can do." He whispered the words nervously, expecting to be rebuffed.

Miranda closed her eyes and exhaled, swallowing her disappointment. She turned to face him. "Andrei, that sounds like an acceptable compromise. And when you are ready to purchase protection, you need to be aware I am sensitive to latex."

He nodded once and opened his arms. She moved into them easily. He brushed his nose against hers in a sweet Eskimo kiss. "Miranda, I must admit that I haven't wanted us to rush this. I wanted us to take our time and experience all the milestones with no discomfort. We have hit first base." He placed a small kiss against her lips, smiling as the memory of their first kiss in that bar entered his mind. "And we've achieved second base once or twice." He remembered the first time he had touched Miranda's perfect breasts. He had woken up pressed against her back, his morning glory digging into her ass and his hand cupping her breast, half asleep his thumb ran unconsciously over her nipple and she had moaned, pushing herself further into his embrace. He bit his lip as his body reacted to the memory. "Maybe tonight we can work towards third base?" He whispered into her ear.

Miranda nodded and moaned as her lips encased his, her tongue demanding entrance, which he willingly provided.

Their kiss seemed endless. The passion he experienced, as Miranda's tongue danced against his own, was unlike anything he'd encountered before. As air became necessary to them both their movements became lighter and somewhat sweet as they caught their breath.

Breaking away, Miranda ran her fingers through his hair. He trailed his lips to her neck and bit down gently, causing her to moan and angle her head to give him further access. He caught her small sigh as he teased the spot with his tongue.

He welcomed the heat pressing against him as he ground into her and let his warm breath explore, causing goosebumps up her arms. His lips continued making their way up and down her neck while his hands caressed her ass.

Miranda pulled away, and it confused him. "I would rather not have you balk," Miranda muttered, smirking up at him.

Andy looked into her deep blue eyes and grinned at the unusual baseball term. "That's not something you need to worry about." He responded gently, pulling her close and tracing his lips across her collarbone teasingly before turning onto his back, with Miranda on top of him. He leaned up and wrapping his arms around her back, took one of her nipples in his mouth and she arched into his touch.

Miranda embraced him as he continued to tease and she pressed herself into his body, slowly grinding against his groin. A low groan escaped from his throat. Releasing his focus on her breasts, he pulled her lips to his. With his arms still wrapped around her back, the two moved as one as they pressed against each other. He was ridiculously aroused.

A series of small moans, that ignited his desire, matched his efforts. He moved his hands down to Miranda's waist. He unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and Miranda wriggled as he spun them, hovering over her. "Are you sure?" He whispered.

Miranda lifted her ass in response and pulled her jeans free. "God, yes." She husked.

Matching her movements, he pulled his shorts off as a wail came from below. Miranda groaned in frustration as he jumped up and grabbed at his shorts, muttering about being picked off. As he pulled them up his legs Cassidy barrelled into the room, tears streaming down her face. "Da...Andy, Mom, The monsters."

"Baby, there are no monsters," He stated softly as he turned his face to the sobbing child.

"Yes, there are. Caro heard them too. They're in my closet." Cassidy sobbed in the face of his disbelief.

"Come on, I'll scare them off." He held his hand out to Cassidy and she clutched it tightly.

Looking towards Miranda he noticed she'd pulled the comforter around herself and was smirking up at him. "Da...?" She mouthed, her eyebrow raised. He shrugged, unable to find an answer, as he let the little girl lead him from the room.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda moved quietly down the stairs and overheard the twin's giggles. Peering into the room she understood the cause for hilarity. The twins huddled on Cassidy's bed as Andrei stalked bare-chested from the closet with an empty shoe box in hand, he peeked under the bed and growled as he flattened himself against the floor.

"Come on, you, out you get! Away you go. You're not welcome here!" He pretended to tug at something under the bed before pulling the box closer and wrestling with his imaginary foe, thumping and bumping against the solid floor. He slid across the room as he fought with the lid. When he stood his arms held the box against his chest. He somehow made the box move, as if there was something in it, causing the twins to squeal and puffed out a deep breath as he adjusted the heavy box in his arms. "Wriggly little monster. Time for you to head off somewhere else."

Andrei stepped past her, winking as he made his way down the stairs.

She detected the front door opening and then slamming shut as he shouted. "...And don't you dare come back or your butt will meet the end of my monster swatter." She caught his quick steps as he rushed back up to them. When he walked into the room, he placed the empty shoe box down and dusted off his hands. He looked at the twins and smiled. "It's gone." The twin's happiness was clear as Cassidy cheered and Caroline clapped. "Now, my little ones, it's definitely time for sleep."

"Are you sure it's really gone?" Caroline whispered.

She stepped closer to her daughters, ready to soothe their fears, but Andrei was quicker. Moving between her two precious daughters they snuggled into his warmth as he whispered. "It's most definitely gone, but it's okay to be scared sometimes. You have to be scared to be brave."

"You're the best monster hunter ever," Cassidy muttered as she yawned sleepily. "Andy?" She whispered. "When will you become our daddy?"

Perching on the side of the bed her daughters would obviously share, Miranda caught his eyes. She witnessed him shake his head slightly. "What does being a daddy mean, Cass?"

"A daddy protects his wife and children and loves them more than the world." Cassidy smiled up at him sleepily. "Like you do with us. And I know you wouldn't tell me you are too busy to take me to the school daddy-daughter dance."

"And you, Caro?" Andrei asked.

"You'd help with homework and come to my art exhibitions and Cassidy's piano recitals." Caroline looked up at him, her hand brushing against his bearded cheek. "You'd help mommy teach us to remember right from wrong and chase monsters away and keep us safe until we are all grown up."

"I love you, my little ones and I'm honoured you want me in your life in such a meaningful way." Andrei smiled softly down at her daughters before placing a kiss on both their foreheads.

"Can we call you daddy?" Cassidy asked.

She watched Andrei lick his lips nervously. "I am blessed you want me as a second parent, but you have a dad, and although I realise he is sometimes a little distant, he would be upset if he thought I was trying to take his place because you call me Dad or Daddy."

"Andrei, my daughters settled on this idea many years ago. Do not dismiss their decision. I have raised them to think for themselves, and their wishes matter." She couldn't help but interrupt. The dismissal of their request stung a little. "They call James dad and introduce him as their father. They have never called him daddy."

Andrei closed his eyes before they blazed open. "Can we compromise?" He asked. "I can still be Andy or..." He trailed off as he tried to come up with a suggestion at seeing their twin pouts. "...or you can come up with something unique to you."

"We'll think about it." Caroline yawned and turned on her side away from him.

She stood and brushed a kiss on Caroline's head before stepping around the side and doing the same to Cassidy. "Sleep now, Bobbsey's, and have the sweetest of dreams." Spinning on her heels, she moved quickly but quietly from the room leaving Andrei behind.

She listened to his soft words to her children. "I promise you my little ones, I am committed to making us a family. And whatever you want to call me, I'll be okay with." Her smile blossomed. It would be amazing to have Andrei as a father figure to her beautiful babies.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy returned to the bedroom fifteen minutes after Miranda left him and the twins. He carried two bottles of water which he placed down on the bedside table. Looking over at the older woman, he saw her closed eyelids twitch and realised she was awake. He let out a dramatic sigh and saw her lips twitch. Pulling his shorts back down his legs he sat on the edge of the bed before swinging his legs around and turning onto his side away from the older woman. He caught her small huff of displeasure and smirked.

Lying in silence he waited, breathing in the scent of the woman next to him and finding comfort in the heat radiating by his side. He understood Miranda's lack of patience would only take her so far. The mattress shifted slightly as she turned to face him and his smile widened. "Playing possum, Miranda?" He asked quietly.

"You are infuriating. I expected you to come in and cuddle against me." Miranda ran her hand over his stomach and pressed closer while her fingers trailed under the waistband of his boxers. It only took him a minute to realise she wore only her panties and his breath caught. "So what name have the children decided upon?"

"I don't know. Cass said they'd tell me tomorrow." He husked. His eyes fell closed as Miranda's warm hand crept lower. He groaned as she tugged at the thatch of hair near his pubic bone. Unable to resist he turned to face the silver-haired beauty and pulled her in for a kiss, manoeuvring her until she was on her back with him fluttering above her. "God, you drive me wild. Now, where were we before we were interrupted?"

He moved down from her lips, trailing kisses down the column of her throat, from her collarbone and to her breasts, kissing her and drawing his hands along the edge of her waist and hips. As he moved further down, from her breast to her navel, his hands fastened onto her panties and pulled them down with him. Miranda's breathing was rough and when he reached her thighs, he looked up. "You are so beautiful, Miranda."

Miranda pulled him back up, using the moment to kick her panties away and pressed demanding lips to his, kissing him with a fervour that had his body tingling and arousal sky-rocketing. A sense of fulfilment enveloped him and he lifted his mouth slightly, tracing Miranda's lips with his tongue before claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. Miranda moaned and pressed herself against him. Breaking the kiss, she took a staggered breath. "Underwear off." She demanded.

He looked down at her, grinning mischievously. "I don't know what you're talking about," He kissed his way back down her neck, holding himself up with one arm as the other massaged her breasts while moving gracefully against her, rubbing her clit through his boxers. "Mm, Andrei..." Miranda moaned as he moved back down to her breasts and gave them his undivided attention. He let his hand trail down, cupping her intimately before caressing her mound teasingly.

Miranda inhaled sharply. "More." She cried breathlessly as her hands ran through his hair urging him to move further down her body.

Unwilling to give up control, he slowly rubbed his fingers between her folds, connecting with her clit as his tongue teased her nipples. He looked up to see Miranda's eyes had fallen shut. Sweet moans of pleasure escaped from her mouth and he knew he'd never heard nor seen anything as beautiful. He moved his head lower still, swirling his tongue in her belly button and trailing his mouth over Miranda's pelvic bone before breathing warm air between her legs and inhaling the sweet scent of her desire.

Spreading her open with his fingers he caught her gasp as his tongue licked from perineum to clit. He continued to use his fingers, swirling them around her opening and gathering her moisture, while placing light licks over her clit. When Miranda spread her legs a little further apart, he entered her with a single finger, thrusting gently against her inner wall. As she matched his light thrusts he added another finger, searching for her sweet spot.

Miranda's back arched. "Right there!" She cried. His tongue continued to stroke as his fingers moved and Miranda let out a loud moan. "I...I'm going to..." Miranda's words faltered as he licked and thrust until her body stiffened and her wall clenched around his fingers. He continued to stroke until she fell limp.

Pulling him up Miranda ensnared his lips in a kiss, tasting herself on him and moaning. Her hands stroked downwards to his ass, pulling him closer. He noted the obvious wetness against him. It made him ache, and he responded by growing harder.

Miranda trailed her lips to his ear and nipped at his earlobe as her hands reach for the waistband of his boxers. "My turn." She husked. With more strength than he knew she possessed she flipped them so their positions were reversed with Miranda resting deliciously on top of him.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andrei's startled bark of laughter overjoyed Miranda and she returned his grin with one of her own. Kissing her way down his body, she dragged her breasts along with her, and pulled down his boxers, slipping them off his feet and tossing them over the side of the bed.

Moving to his side she devoted her attention to Andrei's body. Slow, patient and teasing, her fingers traced his body, delighting in every contour, curve and crevice. She stroked his shoulders, arms, chest, stomach and thighs. When she reached his crotch, she trailed her fingertips under his balls, lightly grazing his scrotum. She felt his legs tense as she kept up with the teasing, her finger tracing the length of his penis, from balls to tip. Andrei held breath.

Moving between his legs, her eyes focused on his rock-hard cock and she listened to the ragged breaths escaping from his mouth. She licked her lips at the sight of Andrei's arousal, unable to believe she had such an impact on him, but she had to admit she was a little wary. It wasn't grotesquely huge by any means, but it was bigger than any she'd experienced before, probably around six and a half inches and thick. Moving up, she let her nipples caress him lightly before moving, so her lips were a mere centimetre away from his head.

Taking a gentle hold, she planted several kisses on the tip, before swirling her tongue over it and humming. Moving her hand down his shaft she watched intently as his eyes fell closed. She couldn't stop her feral smile as she stroked and realised the low rumbling growls coming from the beautiful man was thanks to her. She licked her way up his shaft, covering every inch of Andrei's hardness. Her hand following her mouth. Her other hand pushed her hair forelock out of her face before caressing his balls gently with the same hand.

Andrei's hands stroked through her hair as she kissed and licked, he thrust his hips, seemingly content with her ministrations. Changing things up, she licked his balls. She delighted in his loud groan and spent time nuzzling and suckling them before returning to the shaft, moving her tongue up and down. Her lips nibbled the tip before of her tongue poked into the slit at the end of his cock. Andrei's hips moved frantically as he twitched.

She took as much of his length into her mouth as she was able, offering a light yet deliberate up-and-down suction, lingering at the ridgeline around the head of his cock. Andrei groaned as her hand continued to caress his balls while her mouth moved up and down, flicking the tip with her tongue as she passed it. She could feel it twitching as she worked her magic, wanting to give him an experience he would never forget. There would be no chance of anyone alleging Miranda Priestly gave a mediocre blowjob.

Quickening her pace, her hand fell away from his balls. She licked the pre-cum from the tip of his head, and it left her wanting more. She sensed he was close as Andrei's grip on her hair tightened imperceptibly while he moved against her. She slowed down her movements going up before plunging back down on him. She squeezed his balls again gently, and he hissed.

She caught his whispered words. "Oh God, I'm gonna cum." She moved her mouth up his cock quickly one last time before his breathing stalled and his hot cum spurted into her mouth. "Miraaaandaaa."

The low growl of her name from Andrei left her happier than she'd been in a long time, and as she swallowed the last of his sweet cum she hummed and released his cock as it softened and lay on his belly. She kissed her way back up his body and leaned her head against his chest, listening to his thundering heartbeat. Andrei wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him as they took their time to get themselves together.

"Mm," Andrei hummed, kissing the crown of her head as she settled against his chest. "I love you." She last thing she remembered was his sigh of contentment as her eyes fell closed and she slept peacefully in his arms.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy was disappointed to find the bed next to him empty when he woke up and going off the coolness of the sheets Miranda had been absent from his side for some time. Looking across at the digital display of the clock on Miranda's bedside table it stunned him to realise it was close to 9 am. He never slept this late.

Sliding from under the warmth of Miranda's comforter, he went in search for his pants. Unable to locate any of his clothes from the evening before he panicked until he saw a neat pile of men's clothing on the chair in front of Miranda's vanity. Stalking naked to the pile he saw the note attached to the shirt. He scanned the note quickly.

_**My darling,** _

_**We are downstairs waiting for you.** _

_**Please use the facilities, you will find all you need in the bathroom.** _

_**Your Miranda.** _

Licking his lips, he blushed. He still tasted Miranda, and it fired his desire. Closing his eyes, he groaned. He needed a cold shower. Catching the shuffling coming from the top of the stairs he listened to Cassidy and Caroline's muttering. Grabbing the clothes quickly he slammed into the bathroom and snapped the lock into place. The last thing he wanted was them to find him sauntering around in his birthday suit.

Turning the shower on, he frowned. He hated the thought of washing Miranda's scent from his skin, scared it would be the only time he would get to touch and taste her. Having sampled her once he knew he wanted her again. He wanted her to be his, always.

"Andrei?" A light tap on the bathroom door caught his attention. "I have some of your things." He pulled a towel free and wrapped it around his slim hips before unlocking the door and pulling it open slightly peered around at her. Miranda had dressed casually in black skinny jeans, a red blouse and ballet flats, with one hand on her hip and a pair of blue boxers dangling from her finger, her eyes held amusement as she smirked up at him. "I have been up for hours. I went to the store, pharmacy and Starbucks and each time I have returned you slumbered on, dead to the world." She stepped forward causing him to step backwards. Miranda offered him a heated look, licking her lips. "I have had to shoo the twins away many times. They are impatient to see you as was I."

He grinned sheepishly. "You should have woken me."

Miranda waved the idea away. "No, my darling, you looked extraordinarily peaceful, and I did not wish to disturb you." She continued to move in his direction. "However, since we are now both awake..." Her eyes blazed across his chest up to his lips and as she moved into his personal space. "...Will you kiss me good morning?" Grinning, he pulled her close and bent to catch her lips in a soft kiss. "Mm." She murmured. "You still taste like me."

"Sorry." He flushed at the words and he sprang to attention. Pulling back slightly he spoke. "I, um, should shower and..." Miranda frowned. "... Did you shower yet?" She shook her head. "Well, you could go first, I'm happy to wait."

"Join me." Miranda husked.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, sweetheart. I'm struggling to keep my hands off you now." He looked down at her and knew she could sense the truth behind his words.

"Were you not paying attention when I mentioned how I spent my morning?" Miranda teased.

Andy tried to focus on what she had told him. "Um, Starbucks, store and...Oh!" He exclaimed as comprehension dawned.

Miranda smirked and pulled a box of SKYN Elites from her back pocket. "It may seem a little presumptuous, but I..." She trailed off. "...I want you," Miranda whispered.

"God, Miranda. You make it impossible for me to remain chivalrous." He stated softly, taking the box from her hands. "If water gets in, it may slip off and I'll be going in bare."

Miranda groaned. "I cannot say it is something I am familiar with, but it seemed like a good plan." Miranda closed her eyes. "Could we try anyway, we could go gently?"

"At a glacial pace?" He smirked before turning serious. "However unlikely, if this fails there could be an unplanned pregnancy. I do not want our first time to be one you come to regret, sweetheart."

"I would never regret you." The words Miranda spoke were forceful, showing their truth.

"I still have to say no, but there are other ways I can make our first shower memorable." He tossed the box on the vanity and pulled her close. Unbuttoning her blouse, he took in the satin deep burgundy La Perla bra and his breath caught. "God, you are stunning." He husked.

Miranda pulled his towel away and tossed it to the side before unbuttoning her jeans and kicking off her shoes. She let her jeans fall around her ankles. Stepping out of them it amazed him how quickly she removed her matching underwear.

Stood in front of her naked, he groaned as her hand cupped him gently. He felt himself growing harder and whimpered at the aching need. He wanted to take her, to fill her and to cum inside her. He wanted it all, but only ever with her. Picking her up easily, it delighted him when her legs wrapped around his hips, his cock resting between them, and walked them into the shower and underneath the warm spray.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was euphoric, although she had not got her way with Andrei in the shower the multiple orgasms he had coaxed out of her with his lips, fingers and tongue had done the trick. She couldn't remember ever having felt as satisfied, both emotionally and sexually. She continued to dry her hair while Andrei slipped from the room and made his way to the kitchen.

As she redressed, she could hear his deep rumble of laughter reverberating through the house along with the faint thrum of bass from the music playing. Andrei filled her house with noise and happiness and she was thankful. He'd opened his heart and given her another chance. It was something she realised he had not stepped into lightly, having been hurt by her in the past, and his capacity to forgive left her speechless. Andrei was brave and his heart was pure. She told herself she would not dismiss him again.

Moving quietly down the stairs she listened to Lady Gaga's A Million Reasons.

_**"I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away, but baby I just need one good one to stay."** _

The lyrics hit her hard. She had provided Andrei with enough reasons to leave the first time, what if it happened again? If push came to shove could she persuade him to stay?

Shaking her insecurity away, she stepped into the kitchen to find her Bobbsey's had staked their claim on the man. He had one twin on either side of him as he spoke lightly to them about the work he had to finish before the house was ready. Standing in the doorway, watching them she discovered his new plan of action. He'd complete the walls before fixing the floor of the atrium and then he would finish the wainscoting and hand moulding. The room would be ready in time for her benefit even if he had to work through the nights.

"But Dandy, won't that make you tired?" Cassidy asked. "If you're tired, you'll get growly with everyone."

She couldn't help the smirk at his new nickname. Andrei looked tickled the words.

"No, my beautiful little one. I promise I won't get growly." She observed as he bent and kissed Cassidy's head.

"You better not drive if you are tired," Caroline told him, the bossiness in her voice had him chuckling softly. "We can come here to see you instead of you coming all the way to the city."

"And what if I have things to do in the city, little one?" Andrei asked.

Caroline pursed her lips. "Then have someone else drive you around. We can lend you our driver, Roy. You remember him?"

"Roy drives you and your mom, Caro." His smile was wide. "But I promise not to drive when tired. I can get my cousin Michelle to bring me into Manhattan, she'll love being able to spend more time with her wife."

"And you'll come to see us, Dandy?" Cassidy asked.

"Of course, we can take a walk and get that ice-cream." Andrei agreed readily making her heart soar.

Stepping into the room she made her presence known. "If you have done making plans for visits, I believe Andrei may be hungry." moving gracefully to the stove she fired the gas before grabbing a frying pan and adding a splash of oil. She took bacon from the fridge and added it to the sizzling pan. "Eggs?" She queried. Seeing the shake of his head she watched him stand and put bread in the toaster.

"Do you want help?" Andrei whispered from behind her. She shook her head and continued to watch the bacon.

"Mom, can we go in the pool?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, Bobbsey's. But ensure you put sunscreen on." She told them. Hearing their joint groans her head popped up, and she arched an eyebrow at them.

"Okay, mom." Cassidy hated that look and was always quick to ensure they remained in her good graces. She tugged Caroline from the room and she could hear them clattering up the stairs.

With her lips twitching, she fought her rising laughter, knowing it may ring a little hysterical. Taking a stuttering breath, she refocussed on the task at hand, but Andrei's proximity was making it difficult. When he stepped into her personal space, pressing deliciously against her and leaning around her to switch off the gas, she frowned. "Andrei, you need to eat." She stated as his arms wrapped around her waist. "Oh, God." She husked. Spinning in the circle of his arms she looked up into his beautifully expressive eyes and her own stung with tears at the affection held in them.

Andrei tilted her face up, searching her eyes. "Hey, what is it, sweetheart?"

"You were making plans with the twins, but I worry being with me will be too hard and we'll lose you again, but by then we will have grown even more attached to you." She knew she had to be honest. He had been so open with her from that first day on the beach and afterwards. "I think of what James did, ruining all your hard work, and wonder about the reaction of others when this becomes public knowledge. Your life will not be the same. The press will hound you, they will say what James did, that you are after all you can get and...and...you will tire of it and you will leave."

Andrei pulled her into his chest. Her head rested against his heart and she gripped his shirt as his warm hand ran soothing circles up her back. "I will not lie and tell you that all this will be easy. I'm a fairly simple person, Miranda, and I've never coveted a better position in life. We are unequal in so many ways, I'm a no better than a professional tradesman and you...well, you are at the pinnacle of your career in publishing. You earn way more than I ever will, you own multiple houses and cars and your art collection is beyond anything I have seen."

"It means nothing." She husked. "That  _stuff_  has not made me any happier."

She could hear the smile in his voice. "I know." He stated. "But look at what I have. I live in an apartment above my office, a small converted warehouse I purchased for a song because it was almost derelict and I spent three months when I came to New York refitting it and trying to make it a home and build a business for myself. I would have done well for myself in L.A. I worked out of the house my grandpa left me and my fame in the industry was rising, but I was not content and there aren't many in my industry that can do what I do." Andrei stopped speaking, and she looked up into his eyes.

"I once remember saying something similar to you." She whispered.

"I took what you taught me in my time at Runway, to heart. I wanted to excel in whatever career I chose, to prove to myself and to those who doubted I was talented enough, that I wouldn't be the disappointment they expected me to be." Andrei stated. "My own family told me I would fail at this, that my dreams meant nothing. But what you taught me that to dream is to feed hope." he caught her eye. "I meant it when I told you I love you. I want this...you...more than I ever wanted anything." He brushed a gentle kiss on her lips as the twins clattered back into the kitchen shouting eww as they shot out onto the terrace and launched themselves into the pool. "Now, I should eat. I thought later we could head out somewhere."

"Acceptable." She pulled away hesitantly and caught his eyes. "While you eat, I would like to know more about your time in California."

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know." He gave her a reassuring smile before moving to the coffee machine and arranging a drink for them both.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another fic idea from the lovely celesse201, who for whatever reason, holds the belief I can bring her ideas to life. This is my first major AU. Not giving too much away. Miranda is Miranda but I am making her and the twins slightly younger for the sake of the fic. Andy is not the Andy you expect (Hence the AU)  
> I do not own the main characters related to The Devil Wears Prada. They are owned by the original author and 20th Century Fox. Some characters will be my own
> 
>  **WARNING:** NSFW. You know Andy's a dude in this one and frisky times ensue. Don't like, please don't read.

Andy disappeared after his breakfast only to return fifteen minutes later wearing board shorts and a muscle shirt with sneakers and carrying a picnic basket, blanket and his guitar. Even though he loved the idea of Miranda dressing him, he wished to be comfortable for what he had planned.

He grinned at Miranda and she couldn't help but return the smile. "I'm going to teach the three of you to surf." He told her. "And then, if they want, I am going to teach my three favourite women how to strum."

"Surf?" Miranda looked up fearful. "I'm not so sure."

"Do you trust me?" Andy asked.

"Of course, it's just..." Miranda trailed off. "...well, I'm scared of the waves." She admitted.

"I will keep all of you safe. We'll be riding the waves in tandem if necessary." Andy promised. "I thought we could head out to Ditch Plains or Main Beach."

"Okay." Miranda was reassured by his words.

They headed out, the twins almost bouncing in their excitement as he spoke about mastering the ability to catch a wave and riding it across the water. He described it as a life-changing experience.

Their arrival the beach had them all settling on towels and sipping water and soda. Andy told them about learning to surf in the summers of his teenage years and picking it back up when he returned to L.A.

"I hadn't surfed for years, and there I was in L.A having left my New York life behind and asking myself, 'What now?' I was considering applying to various business, looking to start my career. But what put me off was the fact I wouldn't have had the chance to get my hands dirty on a site and the only variation to my days would be the tie I wore, it sounded like absolute hell." He grinned at the twins as they giggled. "My Grandpa was telling me, he was happy to help me strike out on my own, to build my own business. One day, I headed off to the beach, watched some young guys surfing and felt a pang of longing to be in the water with them. That was the day I met Seb, who had a spare longboard and invited me to join them. I left the beach that day ready to tackle the world head on, with a bunch of new people that I was interested in becoming better acquainted with. Seb's now my head foreman, he's a fully qualified carpenter and joiner, he does my job when I can't be on-site."

Main Beach had very little surf but it was ideal for what he wanted. He knew the twins had a boogie board each, having purchased them when he worked for Miranda and the small boards allowed the twins to ride the white-water up the beach. These waves would push them into shore if they needed and had a leash for the wrist so they didn't lose it. But it was his 9-inch longboard that held the most fascination for them.

They spent hours on the water as he displayed his infinite patience for their questions and even their small temper tantrums. He took Caroline out first sitting her down on the front of the board, and just paddling around in calm water, he then did the same with Cassidy and Miranda.

Both girls wanted to try paddling for themselves but despite his advice, they positioned themselves too far back on the board so they didn't nose dive but they were unable to catch a wave. The result was an almost tantrum and telling Andy surfing was stupid.

Luckily the surf was small enough that it broke close to where he could stand, and spend the time pushing them towards the waves. Holding onto the tail of the board as the waves came, he guided them into the wave, not letting go until he'd set them on a line and they're on their way and rode the waves knelt upright on his board.

The little girl's joyful squeals were music to both his and Miranda's ears and many people came up and spoke to the editor about how good he was with his children. Not once did she correct their assumption.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda wondered how it had come to this. She was squirming around on Andrei's lap as they sat on the sofa on the terrace, the ache between her legs growing stronger as she ground harder against his hard denim covered cock.

They had enjoyed a wonderful afternoon on the beach before Caroline and Cassidy had run into friends and asked her if they could attend a sleepover.

Once Miranda had provided agreement the twins had happily grabbed their things and gone off with friends and their parents. They had returned to the house where they had showered and Andrei prepared a light dinner for them and opened a bottle of red and let it breathe while their dinner cooked.

Their conversation flowed as they ate and drank wine, as it always did, but Miranda could tell Andrei was a bit nervous about something. He finally admitted he couldn't understand why she found him attractive. He believed, from past experiences, his sensitivity was a turn off for most women. Once she knew what it was bothering him, she spent time reassuring him, explaining she wasn't playing games with him and that she loved his gentle side as it counteracted her own hardness. To prove a point, she had straddled his lap and with teasing kissing, showed her desire.

The need for more drove her closer as his lips trailed along her jawline and down her neck. Slowly inching her hand down his taut, washboard abs, she caught his low moan.

Andrei's hands were sat beneath her t-shirt, resting warmly on her hips. They made their way up and around to cup her breasts.

She felt her nipples stiffen at the light touch and groaned. "Please." She whimpered. The front clasp of her bra was flicked open without hesitation and his hands squeezed. His slightly calloused hands felt amazing on her sensitive skin. "More." She pleaded.

He broke away slightly and the t-shirt she wore was lifted carefully over her head. She felt the soft cotton against the skin of her back where he held it in his hands between them. She wondered idly if he liked her breasts.

She glanced up and saw the pleasure in his eyes as his eyes focussed on her bare chest. Lowering his head, he grinned and captured a nipple between his full lips, teasing his tongue over it, lapping and sucking slowly as he hummed.

The vibration of his low hum tickled her skin and shivers coursed through her as she reacted to his pleasure.

He nipped the tip and the sharp edge of his teeth sent another jolt of desire soaring through her, which settled deep within. He switched his focus to her other breast, paying just as attention to it as he had the first.

She was no longer self-conscious with Andrei. He made her feel loved and desired. She let him push her onto her back and settle between her legs, somehow his shirt had become unfastened and she couldn't stop her hands from mapping the tanned, well-defined muscles of his shoulders and chest. Her hand settled on his sternum and she felt his heart racing furiously beneath her palm.

She could feel his hard cock pressed against her, and her legs spread wider as he moved, his hips rocking and letting her feel him against her most intimate parts.

She wanted more, all that he could give her. The continued pressure and friction were making her wetter, no doubt destroying the silk panties she wore. She wanted to come undone with him inside her. She wanted to beg him to let her come.

She arched into him, moving her hips so he touched her right where she need it. "I need you, Andrei." She moaned breathlessly. "Please, darling I need to come," She begged pulling at his back in her frantic need.

Andrei stopped, pulling back and fiddling with his jeans. Miranda whimpered at the loss. "Miranda, look at me." He demanded. "I'm going to make you feel damn good." He promised. "Just be patient."

His hands moved, and she saw the foil wrap between his fingers. He placed the condom down beside them before moving to the button of her pants. Miranda nodded quickly when he stalled and glanced at her, searching for her consent. His hands trembled as he slid the button free and pulled her zipper down.

Butterflies erupted in Miranda's stomach as his hands and lips blazed over her skin. It felt like she had been waiting an eternity for his touch.

Andrei's lips found hers again as he slid his hand between the folds of her pants and into her panties, his fingers parting her outer lips and trailing lightly over her clit. Her hips bucked at the light touch. He chuckled low in his throat as she kissed him harder.

Miranda was so ready for this, for him. Lowering her hand between them, she rubbed her hand over his cock and causing him to groan. She unloosened the button and tugged at the zip, amazed when he sprang free. She was stunned to realise he wasn't wearing underwear.

Andrei rubbed slowly against her and sucked on the side of her throat lightly, ensuring he didn't mark her.

After opening his jeans, Miranda's hand was in his pants. As her palm gripped him, she saw him swallow hard as his eyes closed and he moaned in her ear. The combination of all these things caused her to tumble into her climax. Her body arched toward him, her hand pumping his cock faster as her body shattered.

Andrei's fingers don't stop when her orgasm ended and it felt like she was losing her mind. It was all too much. Trying to pull away, he wouldn't let her and when a second orgasm tore through her and she was shuddering against him, it was his name that rolled from her mouth. She wondered if it would always be like this.

As Andrei's lips pressed into Miranda's, she could feel his desperation. She parted her lips slowly and let his tongue enter her mouth to dance around her own.

Her hands moved down his body to the small of his back, gently drawing him closer to her. Her hands left the small of his back and continued down to his pert ass. Grasping the firm orbs and pulling them up and into her groin.

Andrei's hips buck and her entire body jumped a little but she pressed herself firmly into his solid form.

At last, their lips broke apart. Looking up into Andrei's eyes she saw a deep longing there. She hugged herself to him and whispered. "Do you wish to take this up to my bed?"

"I need you, here and now." Andrei groaned as she took his balls in her palm and squeezed gently.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

After their dinner, they had sat down on the terrace to watch the sunset in this distance. Miranda had clearly sensed his frustration. After coaxing an explication from him she'd been sweet, offering reassurances about their future.

She now understood, from their conversation, he wasn't one to put fast moves on a woman just to get her into bed. He wanted to know the women he slept with, to like them, and hopefully, should he be lucky enough, to love them. He'd admitted that since meeting her, he had been unsuccessful in finding someone he cared for enough. Until her, he had held off being intimate with another woman.

This wasn't something he did on purpose, he didn't string women along. He actually liked getting to know someone and feeling some sort of a connection with them before becoming physically involved. It was, in a way, old fashioned, but Miranda seemed to adore it. He could see she loved the idea it was love that he was seeking, and more so, that it was love that he found with her.

Finally, Miranda had gotten up, telling him she needed a drink and he watched as she stepped into the kitchen with their glasses. Settling back, with his eyes closed, he enjoyed the breeze from the ocean. It was so relaxing being here with Miranda, away from the rest of the world.

Andy didn't hear her come back onto the terrace. He had no idea how long she stood there watching him, unaware of her presence until she literally jumped onto his lap, straddling him and stroking her hands along his jaw.

He opened his eye and, looked down into her beautiful face and smiled happily.

She smiled too. "Are you going to kiss me or what, Andrei?" She asked.

He swallowed hard, "If you insist." He whispered cheekily. Andy moved to kiss her and their lips touched teasingly. He stopped and pulled back, watching as Miranda pursed her lips, her displeasure clear. Before she could say anything, he smiled mischievously and raised his hands to cup her full, firm breasts.

At that moment he felt a connection to the woman that seemed unbreakable. It was far more powerful than anything he'd felt with anyone before. He didn't want to just have sex with her, he wanted more. He wanted to create a memory that they'd be able to share forever. He wanted this woman as his wife.

He ran his hand over her still clothed body, lightly touching and caressing her, initially bypassing her most intimate areas. From the way Miranda's body undulated beneath him, he understood that she had no objections to his touch. His hands stopped at the hem of her shirt and pulling it free, he held it in his hands against the skin of her back before tossing it away.

He was stunned by her beauty under the pale full moon. He snared a perfect breast in his mouth, lavishing it with attention before switching to the other. Losing a sense of all time, he continued to lavish the woman he loved with gentle touches that had her calling his name and gripping his hard dick in her small, warm hand.

He needed her so much when she squeezed his balls he nearly came then and there. Moving down her body, he slid off of her and sat slightly below her waist and pulled her shorts and panties down her shapely legs in one fluid movement. She showed her desire to be completely naked by lifting her ass up, to assist in the removal of her clothes.

Once the woman was naked, he paused briefly to take in the image of her perfect body as she lay on the couch, bathed in the moonlight.

Slipping out of his shorts, he threw his shirt to the side and let her look at him. He saw the pleasure in her eyes as she raised her hands and continued to stroke down his body.

Miranda's body was relaxed after her two orgasms, but also expectant. He breasts were rising and falling as her breathing quickened, her legs slightly apart. He pushed her arms over her head. "Keep them right there." He told her gently.

Miranda could do nothing but nod her agreement as her eyes darkened. There was a hunger in her eyes he'd never seen before.

Kneeling at her feet, he reached for her knees, and slowly spread her legs further. He kept eye contact with her as I moved closer and lowered his mouth to her engorged clit. Miranda began to softly moan as his tongue explored every soft fold and he savoured the sweet essence flowing from within her body, lapping tenderly as he didn't want her to have another orgasm just yet.

Sensing how close she was, he slid up her body, her legs gently hugging his torso, he rose up slightly to gaze down upon her once again. Miranda's eyes were closed, her head, arched, her breathing shallow. He ground down lightly, careful not to slide inside the woman unprotected.

Miranda's moans stalled and she sighed in satisfaction. Her eyes opened and she gazed into his.

Reaching back, Andy grabbed his cock and rubbed it against her clitoris causing her entire body quiver. He controlled the movement as Miranda's breath caught in her throat. Her breathing accelerated and he could tell by the way she was tensing up that an orgasm was imminent.

He could feel his own orgasm building. Releasing his cock, he grabbed the condom and tore it from the foil efficiently he rolled it down his length and repositioned himself so he was positioned at the entrance to her pussy. He cradled her head in his hand as his other guided him closer and pushed himself into her body.

Miranda's legs locked around his back and as he began to pump inside of her his orgasm crashed over him quickly as the walls of her pussy contracted around him.

As their orgasms ripped through them simultaneously Andy's lips met Miranda's, his tongue teasing hers gently as he continued to move inside her until all he could do was groan as he continued to come.

When they recovered, Andy flipped them easily so Miranda was hovering over him and breaking the kiss grinned smugly up at her.

He watched Miranda shake her head and the movement had him gasping, twitching inside her. She looked down, her eyes dark and filled with a mix of love and lust. He knew she needed more and if he was honest, so did he. He needed her like he needed air. "I think we should take this to your bed now." He whispered.

Pulling himself from Miranda, he caught her small whine at the loss. Turning away from her, he removed the condom and tied the end. He grabbed the clothes lay scattered around.

Turning back around to gaze at Miranda he caught her appraising gaze and dropped the clothes when she crooked her finger at him. Oh yes, he wanted this woman and he would take all she was willing to give.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Their lovemaking had been voracious and Miranda was stunned by the force of her need for the man. She was insatiable when it came to him.

She had always known she desired Andrei, but the aching need to be his in all ways had her acting with a wantonness that would usually leave her blushing. Instead, she acted on her feelings, even waking him in the night as her need for him overwhelmed her. She let her desire for him have free reign as she teased him until he was rock hard and ready for her and finally sat astride him, moving sensuously down his length until he exploded. She followed him over the edge immediately.

She had never wanted someone as much as she did her Andrei and he was hers in all ways, she made sure of it.

Unable to sleep any longer, she took pleasure in watching Andrei as he did so. He looked so peaceful in the dim light of the new dawn that was rising, casting a warm glow upon them from the open windows. He was beautiful. She loved how relaxed he was in sleep. She placed her hand on his bare chest, over his magnificent heart, and closed her eyes as it beat steadily beneath her palm.

She wanted to talk from her heart but knew she would struggle to do so while he was awake. It was hard, even after all they had been through, to show Andrei her vulnerable side. She knew he would not use it against her as the others had, but still...

Unable to resist, she spoke quietly. "That day I saw you walking towards Ana and I, at Le Bernardin, the rest of the world seemed to vanish. I often wonder what I did to deserve the moments we share...to deserve you, after everything that lay between us. I need to know what I can do to be better for you." Miranda's caught Andrei's hum of contentment and realised her hand had moved from his chest and was stroking his bearded jaw. "I'll love you more than I'll ever find the words to say, Andrei."

"Mm, gonna love you forever. Wanna marry you." Andrei told her, still asleep. She was delighted by the words outlining a future she also hoped for.

She had realised, after nights spent together in the city, Andrei often spoke in his sleep, speaking of his deepest wishes. At first, she had answered his queries and, offered up her own knowledge, but he seemed to have no recollections when he woke up. Now, she simply listened and tucked the titbits of information away. She would give him his heart's desire.

She turned away and sat up. Taking a notepad and fine tipped pen from her bedside table she slid her glasses on her nose and started to write down the things she still needed to have Emily arrange for her benefit and a range of other things needed for Runway to run smoothly the following week.

The catering for her benefit was finally organised and Glorious Foods would be providing a range of hors d'oeuvre's, including her favourite tortes filled with warm rhubarb compote, which would be prepared fresh on the night.

She had yet to find the entertainment for the evening. They had hired a live band that could play a range of music from modern hits to classic Motown but the vocalist had pulled out the week prior as she had sustained damage to her vocal cords and could no longer perform. She had, however, provided Miranda with a list of alternatives the band would be happy to work with. Now, all that was required was to begin auditions and hope she could find someone suitable at such short notice.

Feeling Andrei stir beside her, she smiled softly and continued to write her thoughts down. His warm body sought hers out under the comforter and he snuggled in close humming as his hand landed on her thigh.

Her desire rose and she squirmed as his fingers trailed over her skin to land between her thighs seeking her warmth. He hummed again and began to stroke her, his fingers moving painfully slowly through the desire freely flowing from her partially parted thighs.

She bit back a moan as Andrei's other hand pushed the notepad and pen from her lap before pulling her down beside him and throwing his leg over hers as his fingers moved with more determination between her thighs.

"You are so wet, my beautiful one," Andrei whispered hoarsely in her ear. "So very responsive to me." His tongue flicked out over her ear and she shivered. "I want you."

Miranda could feel Andrei growing harder and knew before he would be inside her, he would insist on using a condom. She wished he didn't feel the need to, she'd never been much of a fan of them, firstly due to her sensitivity to latex, and then because she often found she ached more afterwards, she felt dry and raw, even when she knew she wasn't. The after effects were not pleasurable.

"Stop." The words escaped before she knew they were forming.

Andrei halted his movements and took his fingers away. "What is it, my love?" He asked softly.

"I don't...the condoms are..." Miranda could feel herself blushing. How on Earth was she meant to explain it felt like his condom covered penis was wrapped in plastic wrap? Or that the thirty seconds or so they had to stop what they were doing to put the condom on had the moment losing some of its urgency, its intensity, making the moment seem less intimate? It was ridiculous really.

As if reading her very thoughts, Miranda was stunned when Andrei turned her onto her front and straddled the backs of her knees. He slid his hands up the back of her thighs before moving to her ass and lightly massaging.

Miranda loved the gentle touch, and although she was dripping wet, she was happy for him to continue massaging her for as long as he wished.

She was surprised when Andrei's teeth nipped at her earlobe and his voice filtered through her mind. "Your ass is simply begging to be fucked, Miranda" He whispered as he continued moving up to her back, unloosening each tense knot as she hissed at the pleasure-pain his firm touch created. "I can smell how much you want me. Your clit is dying for my touch too, isn't it?"

Miranda whimpered her agreement and he moved down, trailing his lips against her spine until he reached her ass. Andrei kissed her ass cheeks and she bucked as he stuck his tongue out and ran it slowly down from the top of her crack while his hands massaged her ass cheeks.

It felt so naughty, never before had she allowed anyone to focus their attention on her backside, she tensed in anticipation. When Andrei finally made his way to her most intimate entrance, it tightened around the tip of his tongue as he teased it, almost begging it to enter her. She felt the flick of his tongue and bucked.

Andrei continued to massage her ass cheeks apart, his tongue gently breaching the tight hole as he spread her further with his hands.

She could feel her orgasm about to hit and as if sensing it, Andrei slipped his other hand between the mattress and her body, pressing against her clit firmly. She cried out her orgasm crashed through her body.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy lifted Miranda's ass so she was on all fours while she continued to moan as she rode out the waves from her previous orgasm. He moved towards her pussy, slipping under her so he could taste her.

Miranda tensed up over him as his tongue separated her pussy lips. They opened up under the gentle use of his tongue and he felt her clit standing proud. Flicking it with his tongue quickly, she ground into his mouth as waves of intense pleasure flowed through her.

Andy pulled Miranda down into sitting position over his head as his mouth continued to tease her clit. He looked up to see Miranda's eyes on his face as he ate her out, her lip held between her teeth doing little to hold back her whimpers.

His tongue worked to bring her over the edge for the second time and as her orgasm hit, he swallowed the exquisite nectar filling his mouth.

Pulling Miranda down beside him again, he moved over the woman and kissed her passionately, moaning as the head of his cock slipped between her wet folds. It felt amazing. He wanted her so much. To give her what she needed. Looking down into Miranda's eyes he saw the acceptance there but he wanted verbal consent.

"Miranda, are you saying you want me to forgo protection?"

Miranda wrapped her legs around him tightly, pulling him closer, her eyes falling closed. "Inside, now."

Andrei lowered his lips to Miranda's and while his tongue explored her mouth, he moved his cock against her entrance. He slipped the head inside effortlessly, moving deeper and deeper with every small thrust. He couldn't help the small whimper at being fully sheathed inside the woman.

Looking down, he could see Miranda's pleasure in the intimacy, how she adored being filled by him as he slowly started pumping as deep as he could before withdrawing until only the tip of his head was still inside her.

He increased the pace as he bent his head to suckle at her breasts. He was overjoyed when one of Miranda's hands entangled in his hair while the other moved down between them to play with her clit.

Unable to resist, he lifted Miranda's legs over his shoulders so she could feel every inch of him.

Miranda's orgasm was quick and intense. She came all over his cock, squeezing it as her walls contracted around his length. He could sense how sensitive she was but was unable to stop. He stalled as his fingers played with her ass, and she whimpered as she spasmed around him. A single digit teased her hole and she pushed down onto it, taking it inside her as his cock throbbed inside her pussy.

Crying out, Miranda stated to move, her eyes reflecting her amazement at the feeling of having both holes filled and pushing herself, and him towards yet another orgasm.

Andy could feel himself getting close and his cock was growing firmer with each shallow stroke. He groaned as he moved, fucking Miranda harder and faster.

"Oh God, I'm coming!" Miranda wailed.

Calling out to each other as they climaxed, his throbbing cock unloaded his semen deep inside Miranda as she orgasmed. They collapsed with his cock still buried inside her as they lay, holding each other close, breathing deeply.

After a few minutes, Andy looked down and grinned at the woman in his arms. "Good morning, beautiful."

Miranda smiled widely and leaning up, kissed him thoroughly. "Good morning, my darling. And what a glorious morning it is." She whispered against his lips.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Miranda and Andrei showered and had just eaten breakfast when her cell rang, she frowned and answered quickly, stepping out onto the terrace to deal with the call. She watched as Andrei loaded the dishwasher and made his way to the Atrium. Finally ending the call from Nigel, she followed him to the atrium.

Looking around, she was surprised to see that Andrei was ready to work. He had pulled the lids of the paint he had mixed, covered the floor beside the wall and music was playing softly from his little speakers. He was whistling as he used a long-handled roller to paint the walls in the soft eggshell blue.

The colour was calming but would lift the light oak of the wainscoted walls and floors. It would offer a soft and fresh feel to the room, lightening it further and making it look much larger.

Picking up another roller, she stood a small distance away from Andrei and started to roll paint smoothly onto the walls. More than anything, she wanted to ease the pressure of having to redo the floor, as well as completing the little finishing touches, he was well known for.

She understood the next few weeks would be difficult for them both. Andrei and his team were due to start work at Men's Runway the following week, and this could potentially set them back, as well as leave them out of pocket.

She cursed James. It had been a long time since they had divorced, and she had married Stephen. But it was Andrei he saw as the biggest threat. Miranda glanced at the man whistling and humming along to The Beach Boys as it played in the background. She could, upon reflection, see why James was disturbed by their relationship.

For the first time, she wanted to give her all to someone knowing it would be worth it. Andrei was the kind of person who would always meet her halfway, no doubt going out of his way to make her smile and offering her a helping hand, even when she struggled to ask for help. She trusted him enough to let him see she was not infallible.

She loved having him in her life. As much as she loved her little girl's and her work, her life had been lacking something vital. It has been missing him. Miranda felt she had been truly blessed by his presence and she didn't want anything to change.

After James, she believed she couldn't depend on anyone but the days and nights without Andrei were long and vastly intolerable. She didn't want to sleep alone in her large bed anymore. As much as she always enjoyed having the bed to herself before, there was something infinitely soothing about Andrei's presence by her side, his snuffling little breaths easing her into a deep, restful slumber. She'd was even happy sharing Andrei's bed but found although her dream had always been to have a king-sized bed, there was often far too much space between them.

Thanks to Andrei, she was making more time for her family. She had always wanted to travel more, but Runway had kept her immensely busy, or so she claimed. She realised she had thrown herself even further into her work to escape the unhappiness of her marriages. But with Andrei and his adoration of her precious Bobbsey's, she had found someone who would stand proudly at her side supporting her and her children through each milestone. She could imagine how fun it would be now to travel, with the people she loved at her side.

Letting her thoughts roam, Miranda imagined holding Andrei's hands as they walked along the Champs-Élysées or perhaps down Bourbon Street in New Orleans. Having Andrei walk hand-in-hand beside her side in public, and being wrapped up in the safety of his embrace at home, she felt invincible.

She knew she was stubborn, and it would test their relationship at times, but in the weeks following that first date, she had learned to give a little, to remain quiet when necessary and to bite her tongue to stop herself from letting her inner dragon breathe fire. She wasn't scared of being judged by Andrei, but she did not wish to hurt the man with her Snow Queen or Dragon persona. She did not wish for him to be on the receiving end of her at her most devilish, or facing the brunt of her displeasure unnecessarily.

Glancing again at the captivating young man, she saw the smudge of blue on his cheek and grinned. She hadn't realised how sexy it could be to watch him work. She knew she found watching him sleep captivating, she adored seeing his mind tick as he processed information and the more time they spent together, the more she wanted to learn about him.

Andrei caught her eyes and offered her a blinding smile. "You know I didn't expect your help. You're the best!"

Miranda's heart burst open as the words lit up her world. Without even knowing it, Andrei had touched and inspired her. She understood when she saw his smiling, kind-hearted, generous, tender soul again that her life would never be the same. When she heard that he had gone through such an array of loss, she was awed by him, his strength.

She had loved a few different people over the years, but Andrei was so much more. She had met that one person who she had a deep affinity with. They were often in-sync. She knew she had finally found her soul mate and she swore to herself she would never let him go.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy was stunned by Miranda's insistence to help him paint the atrium. Hours had passed and the painting was almost done. Once this was done all that was left was to replace the flooring and reinstall the wainscoting.

As they continued to paint, with him adding the detailed touches to the tricky bits around the light fittings and woodwork framing the doors and windows, he considered all that had brought him to that moment.

He couldn't get Nate's words out of his head from that fateful day in the park.

_"You are nothing to her, Andy Sachs. You could be the most handsome man, be the most successful remodelling architect or have the fattest billfold or the world, but you will still mean absolutely nothing to her. You are meaningless to that bitch and her spawn, you are invisible, just another way for her to get them what they want. They feel nothing for you, they will never love you. If you think otherwise you are deluded."_

Andy understood he was not the only person in the world to have lost people he once considered significant. But for him, it had caused him his greatest sadness and pain. Throughout his time at Runway he had tried to hold on to his relationships with Nate, Doug, Lily and his parents, even knowing they were not always particularly healthy. He had hoped things could go back to how they once were.

_"Miranda is a cold, manipulative cunt. Anyone in their right mind would run screaming in the opposite direction, but no, not Andy Sachs, you poor deluded fool. I pity you. You think Miranda is completely trustworthy, that she is human, has a heart and actually cares. You are wrong. You think her children are perfect, wrong again. They are spoiled, entitled, worthless little shits and they will never amount to anything..."_

That had been the moment he pushed Nate. He couldn't stand there and let him spew his filth. He needed the words to stop before he said something even more unforgivable.

After losing friends, he could have easily allowed the pain of his past to make him bitter and angry. He could have held on to the grief at his losses, unwilling to let go of his pain. Instead, he chose to thrive. He had let go of the past and the people in it upon leaving Paris for New York and then L.A but he had never been able to let go of Miranda. The lack of support from friends and family had been difficult but not impossible to overcome. And now, his better days were finally arriving.

He had worked towards his goals with determination, met many people that had helped him grow into the man he was. He appreciated the changes he had gone through knowing he would handle everything life threw at him. He trusted himself to do right by himself and those he loved. He finally felt he was close to his destiny. He was not the same person now that he had been three years ago but he believed who he was now had naturally drawn him into this situation, bringing Miranda and the twins back into his life. He was closer now to the future he had dreamed of all those years before.

Catching Miranda's eyes, he was amazed when she dropped her paint roller and stepped into his personal space. As she brushed her hand across his cheek, he was awarded one of her genuine smiles. She stood on her tiptoes and caught his lips with her own.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Andy husked, breaking the kiss.

"You're just lucky, I guess." Miranda's smile widened and her eyes twinkled with mischief briefly before turning serious. "You are as you have always been, Andrei. You are kind, gentle, loving and generous and lucky for me, you return the love I feel for you."

Andy smiled, a wide, dimpled smile, and he spun Miranda around as the music changed. He put his hands onto Miranda's hips and gently guided them to sync with his own as he swayed gracefully. He was confident dancing, bending slightly to nuzzle Miranda's neck with his lips and nose. He knew Miranda would feel the soft beard on his jaw.

He put his hand on the back of Miranda's neck, running his fingers through the short hair at the nape of her neck and tilted his head to touch his lips to hers, kissing her softly, almost lazily.

They kissed each other for a long time, slowly, he had one arm wrapped around Miranda's waist, holding her close, his other hand in her hair. His hand stroked down to her ass and he loved the sensuous feeling of his hands on her.

He continued to kiss Miranda softly, his hand moving between them to rest intimately between her thighs. He caught her small sigh as her body arched into him and she kissed him with more intensity

Miranda's breathing turned shallow as he pressed his fingers lightly against her. His fingertips massaged her gently. Andrei felt himself grow harder, his cock throbbing through his pants as he let out a shaky breath and moaned.

Unable to wait, his hand moved under the waistband of Miranda's pants and pushing her panties aside, slid two fingers into her. He felt the urgent need to have her unravel again.

He moved quickly but as Miranda made to unzip his pants, he stalled her attempts. He picked her up easily and as she wrapped her legs around him, he moved from the room, striding up the stairs towards the bed they'd shared.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Miranda straddled his thighs, pressing herself against his hardness. Removing his fingers, he urged her to pull her pants off and when she did so, he placed his hands on her thighs. He knew words were unnecessary, she lowered herself onto him letting him fill her completely as his grip on her thighs tightened

Miranda pressed her body closer to his and started to rock slowly, guiding his cock in and out of her. He was so turned on that he could barely think straight. She wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself.

He attached his lips to the juncture between her neck and shoulder. He knew he was seconds away from his orgasm. Unable to stop. It, he buried his face into her neck, crying out as he climaxed. He felt Miranda tense around him as he continued to come hard.

They stopped, breathing hard, relishing the feeling bodies entwined. Tilting Miranda's head down, he kissed her hard. Miranda broke for air and hummed. She pulled herself off him and collected her panties and jeans from the floor as he zipped himself back up. Pulling her close again, he stood and offered her a gentle hug. Bending he whispered just three words in her ear. "I love you."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another fic idea from the lovely celesse201, who for whatever reason, holds the belief I can bring her ideas to life. This is my first major AU. Not giving too much away. Miranda is Miranda but I am making her and the twins slightly younger for the sake of the fic. Andy is not the Andy you expect (Hence the AU)
> 
> I do not own the main characters related to The Devil Wears Prada. They are owned by the original author and 20th Century Fox. Some characters will be my own.

Miranda caught sight of him as she made to step into the elevator on her way back up to Runway. Ten minutes beforehand he'd been advised by a flustered Emily that she was in a meeting with the department heads, where heads would no doubt roll.

He watched as Miranda's eyes trailed over him. In a pair of Levi's and a muscle shirt that showed his tattoo, Andy was aware he looked like the embodiment of a true tradesman. The only thing he was missing was his tool belt.

Andy knew there was much more to him than being a simple tradesperson, no matter how much he claimed otherwise. Miranda had admitted to him she had done her homework, more so after James's words.

He'd admitted, quite embarrassed by it, that he wasn't as destitute as Miranda's first husband claimed, having invested in property in both L.A and New York. Andy owned the whole building that he worked and lived from in the Meatpacking District. Not only that but the small Soho loft his cousin lived in with her wife. He also had quite a large property in a rather exclusive community on the outskirts of L.A, which had been left to him by his grandfather.

When they had spoken of this the night before, he'd tried to brush over fact claiming it wasn't important. But after being pushed, advised the older woman that although his parent's tried to dispute his grandpa's last will and testament, they had been unsuccessful. And he felt guilty.

Andy inherited everything, including quite an extensive art collection and some unsold sculptures of his grandpa's, which to the right collector, could bring in a tidy sum.

James had been missing quite a bit of information about Andy's true worth, not having bothered to check public property records outside of New York. The Soho Loft no longer counted as it had been transferred into his cousin's name after purchase and he'd told the curious woman that they had an agreement that it would be purchased from him in monthly instalments, much like a mortgage. A lot of his professional work was done under his full name. Andrei Blake-Sachs. Many people confused his full surname as a middle name and surname and he was often grateful his mother had insisted her children would have a hyphenated name, to ensure her father's legacy lived on.

He was the same person, with the same financial and legal obligations he had always had, it was just that if someone wasn't fully knowledgeable then the information may not be easily accessible.

Andy still wanted to know how James had managed to access his business and student loan details, but what he said in that was the truth. If he paid his suppliers plus his student debts, his checking account balance would be bleak. He had separated his savings by setting up multiple savings accounts, he had investments and made use of term deposits. He had money in offshore accounts that the IRS had full knowledge of. He paid his taxes and had no outstanding warrants or fines.

Unable to resist, he offered Miranda a bright smile as she stepped into the elevator, disconnecting her cell with a furious stab.

"I miss the days when I could flip the thing shut," Miranda admitted as the doors closed. He caught her eye and his smile widened before chuckling, unable to contain his mirth.

He heard Miranda's breath catching and looked down to see amusement and affection lighting up her eyes. His hands itched to touch her. She looked beautiful in black, wide-legged Ralph Lauren Pants and a Red Fendi Embroidered Blouse.

In the few short days since their time in the Hamptons, Andy had missed Miranda's presence. It seemed like she felt the same when she turned to face him and took the three small steps in his direction to push herself into his arms. With Miranda tucked safely in his arms, he felt calmer than he had since they said goodbye that Sunday evening. Looking down into her eyes, he saw them blazing with satisfaction.

Miranda ran her fingers along the side of his jaw, his beard was long after a few days and she had clearly noticed. "It needs a trim," Andy stated softly.

"Perhaps. Although it is not at all offensive, unlike some." Miranda stated lightly. She had already admitted to him how much it surprised her to find that, for the first time ever, she had no issue with facial hair. "I would like to know how you keep it so soft."

Andy's eyes crinkled as he grinned. "I use beard oil or beard balm. Tom Ford's Oud Wood and Acqua di Parma's Collezione are amongst my favourites." He rubbed his jaw and catching her fingers in his, he brought them to his lips brushing a gentle kiss upon her knuckles. "You have to take care of your grooming and a lot of men are too lazy to do the right thing. That's probably why so many women have issues with beards. It is something I have discussed at length with Nigel, which he indicated may be included in a future edition of Men's Runway."

Miranda snorted and rolled her eyes. Knowing the elevator would land soon, she pulled herself free from his embrace and schooled her features.

Andy realised the reason for her sudden distance and stepped back to lean against the wall of the elevator.

"Dinner tonight?" Miranda queried, cutting her eyes at him.

"I've already made reservations for the four of us at The Plaza for Afternoon Tea. Emily confirmed you were free. I shall pick you all up at 3 pm." Andy stated. Believing he may have overstepped, he worried his lower lip between his teeth.

"Acceptable." Miranda breathed. "The twins will be thrilled."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened and he watched as Miranda pursed her lips upon seeing Irv Ravitz stepping into her space. Irv looked between the two of them and gaped. After all, no one ever shared an elevator with Miranda Priestly, especially not some lowly tradesman. Taking it as an OK for himself, he stepped briskly into the elevator, placing himself beside the editor and facing the doors.

"I was just coming to see you, Miranda," Irv stated.

Miranda stiffened slightly before stepping to one side to give herself more space, away from the CEO. Andy wished he could see her face and gage her reaction. "Good morning, Irving. I was just having a delightful conversation with Andy here, about the necessity to keep up a good grooming schedule." Miranda had obviously decided to have some fun with the man.

The doors of the elevator were finally closing when Irv decided to respond. "I wouldn't know, I have never fancied looking like a Neanderthal," Irv stated scathingly. "As an executive, I believe that a man should be cleanly shaven. I suppose it's all well and good if you are a footballer, rock star..." He trailed off and his head turned and he looked up at Andy, his distaste clear. "...or a tradesperson."

"I do find myself admiring a well-tended beard, like Andy's. Maybe it's due to the fashion of the times, but it is infinitely more acceptable than those horrendous man buns some have been sporting in recent years. It shows a true emphasis on masculinity." Miranda took a small step back into his personal space and he could feel the heat radiating off her. As the doors opened on the floor for Runway, Irv stepped forward to hold the doors open for her. Instead of moving forward, Miranda turned on her heels to face him, her hand raising to stroke his beard. "A small trim perhaps, Andy, no more than that, please."

"We'll see, Miranda," Andy smirked down at her and the air between them crackled.

Standing on her tiptoes, Miranda brushed a light kiss against his cheek. She heard Irv gasp and smirked. "I'll see you soon." She whispered teasingly before spinning on her heel and sauntering out of the elevator.

He caught Irv's eyes and saw the surprise still highlighted in them. "Wha...how..." Irv sputtered.

"Come along, Irving." Miranda's tone was brusque as it carried from the corridor.

"Andrei Blake-Sachs." Andy held his hand out and grinned at the flustered man.

Irv ignored the hand and continued to gape as the elevator doors slowly shut. Before the doors cut off his view entirely, he watched Irv turn to follow the editor, the CEO's eyes on her ass as she moved gracefully down the corridor, her hips swaying sensuously with each step.

Growling to himself, as a wave of foreboding rolled over him, Andy pulled his cell from his pocket and sent a quick text to the woman.

**_A.S: Can you meet me when you are done? The bathroom on level 16._ **

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was curious about what Irv wanted with her. The horrid little man had attempted to rid himself of her multiple times in the intervening years since Paris, but she had the board's full backing to remain in her position as profits continued to rise, even with digital media becoming more popular.

Spinning around quickly, as she entered her office, she caught Irv's eyes on her backside and shuddered.

She'd known for a long time, since her divorce from James really, that Irv had unrealistic ideas about them becoming a couple, not that she ever egged him on. Just before she'd married Stephen, Irv asked her to reconsider and marry him instead. He claimed he would divorce his wife in an instant and treat her precious girls as his own. She flatly refused, advising him that he was clearly delusional and any further advances would leave her with no option but to have him investigated for sexual harassment. Irv had, since then, tried his utmost to have her removed from her magazine, without success.

Sitting behind her desk, she looked down at her cell and frowned. She tapped out a quick response.

**M.P: _Give me time to get rid of this awful, little man. Do not wait for me though. I'll text you once I am free x_**

Looking up, she watched Irv as Andrei's introduction finally clicked into place and he recollected the name. He smirked at the older woman and she could sense he felt victorious.

"So your little lapdog has returned?" Irv gloated. "As a simple tradesperson of all things. I suppose he had to take any job after he ran from your side and you blacklisted him."

"What a ridiculous notion. I am powerful, clearly. But I certainly cannot affect change in the architectural industry." Miranda smirked.

"Architectural..." Irv sputtered. "I thought...publishing..."

Miranda held her hand up, deciding to do something she rarely did, except with her Bobbsey's and now her Andrei. She spoke clearly as if talking to an unruly toddler, with ice lacing her tone while she glared at the man balefully.

"Andrei is a highly sought-after architect. His fame is rising and will be great. This was always his dream. His work with Runway was a stop gap to pay the bills, a mere blip on the path towards his chosen career, which so far has included the renovation of the Burnside Mansion in Los Angeles, my own home in the Hamptons as well as various other projects including a vast array of work for Ana Jacobson. His current workload includes the renovation of a warehouse in Brooklyn into luxury apartments and due to an excellent and extraordinarily competitive tenure bid, which was signed off by the board, including yourself, the renovations for Men's Runway."

Irv stood, shuffling from foot to foot. She saw malice in his eyes. "I'm sure Christina Thompson will be interested in his return. She's sure to want Child Support for her boy..."

"You know that boy is not his." Miranda hissed. Irv stepped back quickly in the face of her fury. "That is something a simple DNA test will prove, which I am sure Andrei would insist upon."

Irv licked his lips nervously. "Yes, well..."

"Do not start a war with him, Irving. Under that affable countenance, he is fierce. He fights dirty as my first husband can attest to." Miranda looked at Irv and asked a seemingly innocent question. "Now, how is your boy, Noel?"

Irv looked away, tugging at his collar nervously. "Fine, preparing for college," Irv mumbled.

"You should remember, I see more than you could possibly realise, Irving and I am positive your wife, Diane, would relish the knowledge that her little blue-eyed boy has a doppelganger running around New York City." Miranda drove her point home. "And I am sure when you have your next rendezvous with Christina, you will advise her against making any move against Andrei." Miranda caught his eyes. "It is not only Andrei's displeasure she would have to face, and I do, after all, have power in this industry. I would hate to feel compelled to stall such a bright career." Miranda looked down at the proofs on her desk. "Now, was there something else do you require of me today?"

She spotted the flash of annoyance in Irv's eyes. "Never mind." He muttered, spinning on his heel and rushing from her office.

Miranda sighed and sent Andrei a text telling him she would meet him shortly.

Standing up, she called out to her assistant's as she stalked through the outer office. "Push back the run-through to 1 pm. Tell Nigel I shall be vastly disappointed if they are not ready to dazzle me. I shall expect to leave at 2 pm sharp." She frowned as she saw the new Emily pick up the phone. "Don't bother calling Roy, his presence is not required."

She heard Emily muttering as she swept past the red-head. "I love my job, I love my job, I love my job."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy had settled against the vanity, his thumb moving over the screen of his cell phone quickly as he checked his Social Media. He liked at a post from his cousin, Michelle, who had taken a selfie of herself with her wife, having surprised her at work after they had organised the new flooring for the Atrium of Miranda's Hamptons home.

He thought of the painstaking work both he and Michelle had done to save as much of the flooring as they could, working well into the night for the past two days to try to fix the mess. Andy felt blessed that Miranda had seen fit to clean up as much of the excess paint as she could, it was a move that had saved them quite a bit of time.

On Monday morning he had gotten on to his hands and knees and used a clean paintbrush to apply a thick coat of paint stripper to the painted surface. Working in small stages, he made sure the paint stripper got into the cracks and crevices of the wood.

Once he had finished, and let the chemical work its magic, Michelle had finished up in the bathrooms and promptly began to help scrape off the paint, with plenty of muttering under her breath about the unnecessary extra work, using a putty knife and toothpick. Luckily it was a straightforward, if somewhat fiddly, process. Due to the paint being oil based, it had turned soft and pliable under the chemicals.

Some of the paint just wouldn't be shifted though, even after being wiped down with a soft, damp cloth and having a second coat of stripper applied. He needed at least ten new boards, which was why he had returned to the city. He believed, with some perseverance, he could be finished at the Hamptons by the weekend and settled back into life in the City.

As the door swung open, he glanced up and his smile wavered as he took in Miranda's stiff countenance. He could feel the frustration rolling off her in waves. He followed her movements as she flicked the lock into place and pushed herself against him. "Are you okay, Miranda?" He asked softly.

Miranda said nothing. Suddenly, she reached for his belt buckle, unfastened it and quickly pulled it free. In continued silence, her hands made quick work of the buttons on his jeans, before snaking their way into his boxers and cupping his balls gently.

His eyes fell shut as he felt himself growing hard under her touch, her soft, warm hand coaxing his manhood to life. He groaned as he felt her hand stroking his semi-hard cock. "Is something wrong, sweetheart?" Andy queried again, his eyes blazing open.

Miranda continued on in silence, but she slowly shook her head in answer. She gripped the shaft of his penis in a firmer grip but her stroke was tender and loving. It felt so good but also so wrong.

Andy felt apprehensive. Miranda was a quiet force of nature, but when they were together she had never been this silent. It concerned him. "Miranda, I can't do this. Please stop." He pleaded.

When Miranda tugged at the elastic waist of his boxer shorts, his erect penis sprang free of its confines and Miranda fell to her knees and expertly took him into her mouth. Her lips were soft as she and sucked his cock with expertise, something he had never experienced before that weekend.

"Miranda, I..." Miranda pulled his boxers down a further and with her free hand, stroked his balls tenderly. The dual sensation of having his cock sucked and balls caressed was mind-blowing. He could feel the dull ache in his groin and knew that he was going to blow his load. Pulling back, trying to get away from Miranda's hot mouth, proved impossible as Miranda grabbed his ass and pulled him toward her while she ferociously sucked. His release was unbelievable, like nothing he had experienced in his life.

It seemed Miranda was set in taking every drop of him she possibly could as wave after wave of his cum was released into her mouth. She gradually pulled her head away, almost releasing him, but locked her lips around the swollen head and gave one last hard suck, which sent a shock wave through him and causing him to cry out, before letting him go. Miranda bolted upright, backing away from him, a hand covering her mouth as tears sprang into her eyes.

He saw her heartbreak and clumsily grasped at his boxers and jeans to try and get them up, tucking his cock away. He took a tentative step towards the woman. "It's okay," Andy reassured.

Miranda spun on her heel and made to walk away. "I'm sorry, Andrei" She whispered, her voice breaking.

Andy dropped his head and closed his eyes. He felt the floodgates open from what had sounded like a final goodbye and his anger got the better of him. "So that's it? A quick blowjob and an apology?" He saw Miranda stall and her shoulders shaking. Moving quickly, he took the three steps to the editor and spun her around in his arms before hoisting her up and taking the three steps away from the door to sit her on the edge of the vanity. "Damn it, Miranda, I deserve better than this." He leaned closer and lifted Miranda's head to catch her eyes.

Miranda simply sat there and forced her face away. "I gave you what I thought you wanted, and I know you said to stop but...I apologised didn't I?" Miranda stated between sobs.

"I...you...Did you seriously think I asked you to meet me for a quick suck or fuck? Is that all you think I want from you?" Andy was frankly stunned and confused.

"Well, why the hell not? James and Stephen..." Miranda started to speak but stalled as he interrupted with a yell.

"I am not James or Stephen!" Andy yelled. He couldn't believe she was comparing him with those jackasses. She clearly didn't get it. What he felt for her, what he wanted from her was different. He watched as Miranda recoiled away from him and stepped back out of her personal space. His shoulders dropped and his hand rubbed at his jaw. "I'm sorry for yelling, Miranda." He spoke quietly. "I asked you to meet me because I had a weird feeling about Irv." He admitted. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. I don't trust him."

Miranda's shoulders shook as she took in his words. He could see the devastation was written across her face, the belief she had fucked things up entirely. "Please listen," Miranda whispered. "I owe you an explanation. I understand I took advantage of you after you said stop..." She hiccupped a sob and her hand came over her mouth again until she regained control. "It has been a really confusing time. First, you came back, and I found out that you still cared for me. Then you decided to give us a chance and all the time I... I'm...I think I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Explain, Miranda," Andy asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Our relationship often feels too good to be true and I guess I just assumed that you were here for your own benefit, rather than mine." Miranda shook her head sadly.

Somehow, the sadness and her tears made her look even more beautiful and he found himself wanting to offer her comfort. He took a step forward and bushed her forelock out of her face. She leaned into his touch.

"You have no idea what it is like to be dumped for someone younger and better-looking, Andrei," Miranda stated. "You have no idea how that kind of rejection feels." She trailed off brokenly

This was now the time to say something, to put the editor's fears to rest. "But I do know what that kind of rejection feels like. I may not have been dumped, but I was dismissed entirely." He reminded her softly. "But I am here, despite that, willing to give this...us...the very best shot. And just so you know, Jacqueline is in no way better looking than you, she looks like a skunk. James traded down, he has always traded down because no-one could ever come close to you, and they cannot match your beauty nor your intelligence."

Miranda looked up at him with teary, red-red-rimmed eyes and smiled sadly. "Thank you, darling."

Andy leaned against the vanity next to the editor, leaving a small space between them. "Miranda, what was it that made you do this today?"

"Irv mentioned Christina. I guess I simply wanted to be able to prove I could make you happy. That I could satisfy you and be everything you could ever want or need."

"You are. You always have been, Miranda." He told her.

"I am sorry. I hope you can believe that." Miranda husked. "I hope you can forgive me."

"If we're being completely honest, I have to say it was the single most intensely mind-blowing experiences I've ever had," Andy admitted. "But my interest is not just in my own pleasure, a fact you should have deduced from the weekend." He watched, from the corner of his eye, as Miranda blushed furiously.

"To be honest with you, last weekend was the most I've ever...you know..." Miranda swallowed nervously. "... orgasmed..." She admitted breathlessly. Andy felt a little smug over that admission. Miranda leaned in closer and kissed his cheek. Her signature Givenchy perfume surrounded him was getting to be too much. Unable to resist, he turned and leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips. Miranda pulled away briefly, looking him in the eyes, before kissing him back passionately, her tongue seeking out his. Breaking for air, Miranda worried her lip before making a request. "Come home with me now." She whispered.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

She didn't return to Runway, instead, she sent Emily a text demanding to have the rest of her day cancelled and to have the book sent electronically. Letting Andrei keep a hold of her hand, he led her down the stairwell to the underground loading bay, where he had left his truck. Handing her a pair of Ray-Ban Aviators, Andrei shrugged apologetically as she put them on.

She kept one hand on his thigh as they travelled towards the Upper East Side together in companionable silence, she tapped a range of messages into her cell one-handed, providing the two Emily's with a list of items to be brought to the house along with her purse and jacket They made good time to the townhouse, where Miranda finally spoke to direct him to the garage at the back of the house, he pulled in easily next to the silver Porsche 911.

She caught Andrei gaping at the 4-seat Sports Car and smirked. "I much prefer the SUV."

"Oh yeah?" Andrei was almost drooling.

"My Mercedes-Benz GLS 63 is a rather nice drive. Cara has it today, she has taken the twins to Brooklyn zoo." Miranda grinned as his jaw dropped even further. She handed him the Ray-Ban's and he tossed them on his dash.

Stepping from the truck, she waited for Andrei to gather his wits and led him past the laundry and into the kitchen. She pulled him up the stairs and led him into her bedroom. She let him push her against the door, locking it behind her. Taking his right hand, she placed it on her breast, willing him to squeeze it firmly.

Andrei shook his head and removed his hand. It clearly wasn't what he wanted to do. He cupped her cheek and bent to initiate a kiss, his other hand resting on her hips as he continued to slowly build the connection between them with each gentle caress of his lips. His hand trailed down from her hip, reaching down between her legs and caressing his fingers along the radiating heat coming from the apex of her thighs under her designer trousers.

He continued to kiss and touch before she took his hand from where it rested teasingly against her and pulled him, by the hand, towards her bed.

When they reached the edge, Andrei slowly untucked her red blouse from her trousers and unbuttoned it. She heard his breath catch as his eyes trailed over the red lace balconette bra she wore.

"God, Miranda. You are the sexiest woman in the world." Andrei whispered, reaching down and unloosening the button at her waist.

Miranda looked up and caught the sincerity in Andrei's eyes. He clearly meant what he said. She could feel her desire for him soaking through her panties.

With Andrei's help, she pulled his t-shirt over his head and once again unbuttoned the top button of his Levi's. She ran her fingers over the bulge of his erection and felt it strain against her touch.

Andrei's hands moved to unclasp her bra, releasing her breasts as he tossed it to one side. Slowly pulling her trousers down to her ankles, he knelt at her feet, his head resting against her stomach. She kicked the trousers away and stepped out of her pumps.

She was surprised when Andrei kissed her stomach, his beard gently scratching her skin. He bent his head and nuzzled the crotch of her panties, inhaling deeply. Miranda felt a blush rising across her chest, neck and cheeks. She had never felt so desired.

Rising to his feet, Andrei pulled her close and rested his chin on her head as she settled against him, her face buried in his neck.

He picked her up easily and kissed her deeply as he laid her down on the bed. They kissed leisurely for a time before Andrei moved down to take one of her nipples into his mouth. He licked it gently causing Miranda to arch her back and as she did so, he reached down and slid two fingers inside her panties, encountering the profuse wetness that had settled there.

"I want you to make love to me, Andrei." She whimpered.

"How do you want it?" Andrei asked, scraping his teeth against her nipple.

"Long and slow!" Miranda breathed. "Now." She demanded.

"Not yet, there's something I want to do first." Andrei stopped what he was doing and smirked up at her. He kissed his way down her stomach and started kissing her through her panties.

Miranda moaned and thrust her hips upward languidly. Almost begging him to take her into his mouth.

He took her at her gesture, still able to read her almost perfectly, and slipped a finger inside the edge of her panties and pulled them down her legs, revealing her swollen and soaking wet folds.

With a long, slow lick from the bottom all the way up, Andrei started to tease her before he suckled her swollen clit.

"Oh, my God! Ungh!" She moaned. The responses her body had to her touch were like nothing she'd ever experienced, setting her on fire. The muscles in her abdomen and legs quivered as he pushed her towards an intense orgasm.

As her juices flooded his face, Andrei hummed and savoured every last drop. He continued licking and sucking, as she experienced orgasm after orgasm.

Finally, unable to take any more, she pulled him up to her mouth, kissing him deeply as she pulled his boxers off. As he settled between her thighs, his hard cock resting against her, she moved her legs up over his shoulders and he entered her slowly, burying his cock as deep as she could take it. He slowly pulled it out until he held just the tip inside, then gradually he slipped it deep back inside. He eased himself in and out slowly, biting his lip as he concentrated on remaining slow and steady, on giving her the pleasure she craved.

Eventually, he picked up pace and thrust with more and more force. Her entire body moved with each push. When he went too fast, she held his hips to slow him down, enjoying the slow build towards her orgasm.

After waves of intense pleasure crashed through her for the umpteenth time, she reversed their positions to have Andrei lie on his back. She straddled him and rocked herself to yet another climax.

They had been making love for what felt like an age, and although she knew Andrei possessed stamina, she understood he must be close to his own orgasm.

It felt so good to be with a man who loved to give her such pleasure, who provided the encouragement for her to be free to act upon her deepest desire. She enjoyed this new change, and she wanted to please the man inside her.

They slipped into a spooning position on their sides, Andrei's hard cock pressed against her ass. He moved her hair and kissed the back of her ear as his hand ran over her hips, towards her belly and up to her breasts. He pinched her nipple lightly as the other hand reached between them and he took his cock in his hand to place it between her legs.

Miranda lifted her legs slightly to let him press against her aching pussy. He started to slide it back and forth before pressing it a little bit more and sliding inside with a deep groan.

Andrei's hands kneaded her neck muscles, easing some of the tension while gently moving so she knew he was there with her. When she felt more relaxed than she had been for years, he picked up speed

Moving faster and deeper, his hands held her hips as he thrust inside her, fucking her with more vigour. He moved his hand from her hip and across her stomach and down between her legs, teasing her clit.

She was on the edge of yet another powerful orgasm when he groaned. "I'm gonna cum. Inside or not?" He asked breathlessly. "I'm getting so close..."

"Inside! Don't you dare pull out, Andrei." Miranda hissed as he pushed her towards another climax.

"Oh, fuck, Miranda! You feel so good." So goddamned good!" Andrei whimpered as he finally succumbed to his orgasm.

Miranda's own orgasm overwhelmed her and she screamed Andrei's name multiple times as she tumbled over the edge.

They lay there, completely drenched in sweat and each other's juices, trying to catch their breath.

Miranda finally rolled over onto her back before turning again to face him and pulling him for another deep, passionate kiss. She couldn't believe that after the time they spent at Elias Clarke, that she had just finished making mad, passionate love with this man. It felt too good to be true that he was still here.

Andrei just lay there, still breathing heavy, but looking at her, with mischief in his eyes. "So? Are you ready to go again?" He reached down and began stroking her clit.

Almost immediately, she could feel another orgasm building. "I think you better clear your schedule for the rest of your life, Andrei. There's no way I'll ever be done!" Miranda husked. She smirked at his loud laughter before turning serious.

Andrei stopped the teasing touch. "What is it, Miranda?"

"I want you to think about things seriously, my darling. Think about the future you wish to have and ask yourself if it is really me you want. If it is, I would like us to work towards something permanent." Miranda licked her lips. "You could live here, or the girls and I could move in with you. We could even purchase a house together." She hid her face in his chest "I want a future with you and one day to call myself your wife. I want it all and I only ever want it with you."

Andrei ran a hand through her hair lightly, tilting her face up to catch her eyes. She saw his eyes blazing with happiness. "Acceptable." He whispered, pulling her up for a gentle kiss.

"None of that now, Andrei." Miranda husked breathlessly. "The twins will be home soon."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The twins were absolutely delighted to find him at the house when they traipsed in after their day out. Upon being called by Miranda and entering the den, they squealed and clambered up onto his knees before reeling off information about their days since he last saw them. He smiled gently, asking questions and seeking clarification as they spoke over each other to tell him everything.

Miranda was smiling softly as she shooed them away to start getting ready for their outing, advising them that they needed to get showered and dressed to impress.

Andy watched as they ran from the room and charged up the stairs. Sitting back, he heard the front door open and the tell-tale click of heels on the floor as the twins called out a greeting, over the bannister, at Emily.

Miranda stood and stepped from the room and he heard her murmuring quietly but could not catch the words. Miranda re-entered the room with her purse and a Runway tote in one hand and multiple garment bags hanging over the other.

Andy stood and helped Miranda by taking the garment bags as she gestured for him to follow. He trailed the older woman back up to her bedroom and grinned at the rumpled state of the bed. Handing the garment bags, he started to strip the bedding.

Miranda placed her bags down and stepped to the other side of the bed to help. "You know, you don't have to do that? She stated.

"Yeah, but just think of how good it will be to climb under fresh sheets later." Andy grinned. "We sure got ourselves into a bit of a sweaty tangle." He bit his lip as Miranda rolled her eyes.

"I shall have you know, I do not sweat, I perspire," Miranda stated, arching her eyebrow at him.

"Like there's a difference," Andy grumbled good-naturedly as Miranda left the room briskly to gather fresh linen. He balled up the soiled linens and dumped them in the laundry hamper in the corner of the en-suite.

They worked together quietly to put the fresh bedding back onto the large king-sized bed and he marvelled at the domesticity of the act.

Miranda still surprised him at every turn. Many would assume that the editor would have an array of staff at home, waiting to cater to her every whim. And while there was Cara, who helped with the twins and ensured they were taken care of in her absence, and Roy, who helped her navigate traffic easily, which in itself helped her to keep to her tight schedules, she did not let her position in the world affect her private life. In many ways, she retained the lesson she had grown up with; to be self-sufficient.

Once they were done, Miranda led him to where he'd placed the garment bags and grinned. "I thought I'd have some clothes and other items brought here for you," Miranda admitted. "There are a variety of items you may find useful."

Andy pulled the first garment bag open and gaped at the black V-neck Dolce and Gabbana fitted sweater and trousers. The ribbed sweater would cling to his pecs and abs admirably. His lips twitched as he caught Miranda's eye and saw her blush. "You know, I could just run around bare-chested if you want to see my muscles." He teased.

Miranda blushed further. "I do not believe that would be suitable this afternoon, my darling." She murmured. She grabbed one of the totes and moved towards the en-suite, closing the door behind her. He heard the hot water system hiss as the shower started and looked through the other garment bags, finding a range of items from Tom Ford, Balmain and Georgio Armani. There were also True Religion jeans and Abercrombie and Finch cargo shorts in the tote bag, along with a supply of fitted boxer shorts and socks. He was stunned by the editor's generosity, knowing the items had not come from the closet at Runway.

Finally, opening up another garment bag, he found the black and white jacquard patterned tuxedo from Ralph Lauren's Purple Label, under the jacket he found a pair of smart black dress pants and a dress shirt and bowtie. He adored the jacket immediately.

"I thought it may be suitable for the benefit." Miranda's arms wrapped themselves around his waist and he could feel her warm breath against his neck.

"It's...wow...I can't quite believe you think I can pull something off like that." Andy whispered.

"I don't think, I know. You will look absolutely wonderful, my darling. You shall stand out as my partner, a king amongst mere men. Anyone can wear a monkey-suit and look presentable, but you will make me the envy of all." Miranda turned him in her arms and he took in the fact she wore only a towel. "Plus, it will match my custom Valentino perfectly." She smirked.

"I knew there was a reason you'd chosen something so ostentatious." Andy couldn't help but smile down at her. "I should go and shower."

"Mm, quite." Miranda licked her lips making them glisten tantalisingly. "But first..." She pulled him down, catching his lips with her own and moaned. "Wear the Dolce sweater tonight." She whispered against his lips.

"Yes, Miranda." At that moment, he knew he would agree to anything. "I love you."

"And I, you. Now, go shower whilst I try to assemble my Bobbsey's into some semblance of readiness." She pulled back, causing Andy's hands to fall to her ass. Her eyes widened and breath hitched. "Will you be staying tonight?" She asked breathlessly.

"Try and stop me." Andy grinned as he released her and stepped past her to the bathroom. "I won't be long."

After showering, Andy padded on bare feet to make his way to the kitchen for a drink.

Cara jumped when she caught sight of him in nothing but a pair of dark trousers. "Whoa there, handsome. Try not to sneak up on me like that." She teased.

"Roger that, Cara. I'll try to be noisier in the future." He smirked as her eyes roamed over his bare chest and shoulders. Opening the fridge, he grabbed a soda and took a large swig.

"And perhaps try to put on a shirt too." Cara sassed causing him to inhale his soda and sputter as he laughed.

"I don't think that is required, Cara. I could get used to this look on you, Andrei." Miranda's voice hit them both and Andy coughed as Cara blushed. Getting himself under control, he pulled a bottle of Pellegrino from the open fridge and set it to one side as he hunted for glass and ice. "The twins have requested your assistance, Andrei." She stated softly as he stepped gracefully towards her with the glass in hand.

Their finger brushed as she took the glass from him and sipped. He felt the spark between them ignite and closed his eyes briefly. "Okay, I'll head on up." He stroked his hand up Miranda's jaw, careful not to spoil her newly applied makeup. "See you soon."

He ran upstairs and upon entering the twins shared bedroom, they cajoled him into drying their hair as he had the previous weekend.

He worked quickly, ensuring their hair was dry before teasing it into straightness. Looking at his watch he realised it was time for them to get ready. "Right, my little ones, it's time to get dressed." He told them. He turned towards the bathroom and let out a bellowing laugh at the sight of Caroline who had gone first.

"What? Dandy! Why are you laughing?" Caroline stomped her foot.

Trying to get himself under control, Andy patted the chair in front of the dressing table while Cassidy stepped into the bathroom to change. "You've been a little heavy handed with the makeup, my little love." He told the little girl, who looked rather clown-like. He continued to chuckle as he wiped the makeup away "You're lucky I don't have my cell. It would make an awesomely embarrassing photo for your 21st birthday."

"Meanie." Caroline poked her tongue out at him and he returned the gesture causing her to laugh.

Trying to remember what he'd seen of Serena's work, he looked down at the makeup kit and put a little blush over Caroline's cheeks. "You are absolute perfection in your natural state, Caro, but if you insist on growing up so quickly, we should get your mom to show you how to do this properly." He told her gently as he smoothed lip gloss over her lips. "There you go."

Caroline turned and looked in the mirror, tilting her head to one side appraisingly. "Acceptable." She giggled as he snorted out another loud bark of laughter. She sounded so much like her mom it was hilarious. "Thanks, Dandy." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "You're the best." She whispered.

"Nah you are, along with your sister and mom." He told her. Standing up, he took two steps and banged on the bathroom door. "Cass, d'ya need my help" He shouted.

"No, I'm good, Dandy," Cassidy yelled back.

"Right, I'll see you both in 15 minutes." He tapped his watch to Caroline and offered her a wide smile before leaving the room and heading back up to the master suite.

Fifteen minutes later, he entered the den to find the twins had selected their clothes carefully. Cassidy wore a white and pink Versace dresses while Caroline chose a multi-coloured Diane Von Furstenberg print dress.

Miranda entered the den sedately, fastening a Tiffany bracelet on her wrist. She was wearing a black Ted Baker Geodese Wrap front pencil dress and he thought he'd never seen her look as beautiful. "Wow, you look stunning."

Miranda smiled up at him, her eyes blazing with satisfaction at his choice of attire, the new Dolce and Gabanna fitted sweater and loose fit Giorgio Armani trousers paired with leather Oxford Brogues from Burberry. He had trimmed his beard, taming it to look like short stubble, after he had found the new Wahl Grooming Station set up and charging in the en-suite next to the normally empty side of the twin vanity. Finding all his favourite products, he'd also taken the time to sweep his hair back off his forehead in a side parting.

He grinned at Miranda, unable to tear his eyes away and missed it as the twins jumped up. He was jolted into the present as Cassidy and Caroline stepped to either side and grabbed his hands.

"I'm hungry, Dandy." Cassidy pouted.

"Me too, can we go now?" Caroline added.

"Of course, shall we?" He grinned happily as the twins tugged him from the room towards the closet, whereupon seeing their mom choosing her leather moto jacket, grabbed their own to match. His eyes met Miranda's as she passed him a new black Burberry EKD Logo Lambskin Bomber Jacket.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda found the Plaza quite acceptable in many ways but it was also comically fancy and she knew it was ridiculously expensive. Glancing around the tea room of the Palm Court, she watched the people and realised it was a total snob-fest. She still couldn't quite believe that she had opportunities to dine in places such as this, but her position in the world ensured she was treated like a Queen, and this was no exception.

Miriam Princhek had certainly risen far from her humble beginnings and working-class roots in the East End of London. She wondered just how much Andrei knew of her past. It wasn't common knowledge, but there were a few in her world that knew, although they would never let on. She decided she would be more open with Andrei than with her previous husbands. She wanted, more than anything, for them to work.

There was something truly magical and whimsical about being seated into the lush Palm Court for afternoon tea as their "New Yorker Tea" and the "Eloise Tea" arrived at the table on circular three-tiered trays. It was presented beautifully with stunning little sweet morsels on the top tier, six small sandwiches on the middle tier and freshly baked warm seasonal scones wrapped in a cloth napkin on the bottom tier. She was looking forward to this. She had always enjoyed a good cup of tea regardless of her innate desire for a searing hot latte, and tea at the Plaza was a truly elegant experience. As she sipped her Big Ben English Breakfast tea, she wished she had thought of doing this with her Bobbsey's sooner, it was an experience they seemed to be taking great delight in.

She watched Andrei carefully as he poured toffee tea from a teapot and hummed appreciatively. There was something captivating about the man, who continued to treat her and her daughters like they were something special. Being with Andrei, getting to know him, was a revelation. A small part of her wondered if he would have turned into such a success if it hadn't been for her dismissal of him all those years before. She understood her actions had coloured his world, and in some ways, she regretted them, but watching him now, as he spoke gently to her beautiful daughter's, knowing he was willing to give them a chance to be a family brought her renewed hope. For the first time, in a long time, she felt secure in her feelings, knowing they would not be dismissed. She had been wrong to liken Andrei to both James and Stephen. She had been stupid, that was something she could admit, at least to herself.

With James trying to wheedle his way back into her affections, her mind had conjured up doubts. Every little bit of hurt had come roaring back to life. She knew James wasn't lonely as such, there were always silly little girls looking for a free ride, although he had been single for a while. Maybe he was simply having trouble adjusting to single life. She smirked when she had a fleeting thought about recommending he download Tinder or adopt a puppy instead.

"What are you thinking, sweetheart?" Andrei's voice caught her attention.

"Oh, just how charming all this is." Miranda smiled softly as she took a delicate bite of her herb-roasted prime rib, horseradish cream and watercress brioche slider. She hummed. "Oh, that's delicious." Andrei's head tilted to one side as he gazed at her. She could tell he didn't quite believe her. "Later." She mouthed.

Shrugging, he turned back to his own sandwiches and took a larger bite of his oven-roasted turkey and granny smith cream cheese on sourdough. She grinned as he pulled a face and popped the small bite of his sandwich that he had left back on the plate. "God, I'd kill for a burger." The twins heard and their laughter was boisterous. They had ignored their tiny sandwiches in favour of their chocolate banoffee cake pops.

Cassidy leaned in. "You should try a scone, Dandy."

"Or your passion fruit, cranberry custard s'more." Caroline grinned.

Andrei shook his head and smirked as he sipped his tea. "I think I'll be ending up at McDonald's." He muttered as he spread lemon curd and then double Devonshire cream on a scone.

Miranda half listened to their back and forth banter as her thoughts flittered back to the previous train of thought. Perhaps James believed she would never move on to love someone more than she had loved him and had realised, a little too late, what a colossal mistake he had made. Now, he felt compelled to throw a spanner in the works, by belittling Andrei and attempting to cast doubts upon his intentions.

She remembered how she felt upon finding James with Jacqueline. He had fallen spectacularly from the pedestal on which she had placed him and had been left angry, hurt and bitter by his betrayal. She remembered her closing words to James upon the finalisation of their bitter divorce proceedings. " _When I move on and find someone who will love me and never cause such pain, that's when you'll realise just what you have lost. But by then, it will be far too late, James. I am glad this is over."_

Now, with her new enjoyment of life with the beautiful man opposite, James seemingly wished to disrupt her newly found happiness. He didn't like the fact she had finally replaced him. They had remained friendly for the twin's sake because she wished for him to have a place in their daughter's lives. Due to this, their breakup didn't give either of them full closure.

She knew James wasn't really in love with her, no matter how much he claimed otherwise. His jealousy of Andrei was no doubt due to his over-inflated ego and pride or having idealised the past. Clearly hearing about her new relationship with Andrei and then seeing their dance had set him off. He had attempted to call her cell multiple times since Friday and when she failed to answer rang Runway instead. Emily had been particularly enthusiastic about giving him multiple reasons she was and would continue to be unavailable to take his calls. She'd heard the redhead muttering to the other Emily; _"That's just typical. When they know you're happy, and totally over them - that's when they come back. Just to fuck with you. It's like they have this 6th sense. Bastards!"_

She knew she had settled for less than she deserved with Stephen. It had been more of a business merger than a true marriage and upon reflection, she knew neither of them had been willing to make their marriage work, having found they were incompatible in all ways, especially in the bedroom. Although the press response to the divorce had been vicious, he had never spoken out against her or her daughters. He had been reasonable with her, making no excessive demands and taking with him only what he had brought to the marriage.

Looking up in Andrei's eyes, she finally believed she owed it to herself to be happy. She needed to set a better example for her daughters by showing them that love was essential.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

 


End file.
